el nen de un gran heroe
by takato2003
Summary: El nen proviene de toda las personas y pueden hacerse mas fuerte pero, debes tener un gran entrenamiento es por eso debes entrenar mas fuerte y nunca rendirse y serás el mas fuerte de todos. pareja: midotsuyu(izuku x tsuyu)
1. epilogo

**El nen de un gran héroe**

 **El nen proviene de toda las personas y pueden hacerse mas fuerte pero, debes tener un gran entrenamiento es por eso debes entrenar mas fuerte y nunca rendirse y serás el mas fuerte de todos. pareja: midotsuyu(izuku x tsuyu)**

 **Verán en este fanfic izuku aprenderá el poder del nen envés del one for all de all might, pero el aprenderá el nen del poderoso killua zoldyck el cazador de villano**

 **Killua es un joven adulto de 22 años de edad, todo la gente lo llaman killua el cazador de villanos, el no lleva ninguna particularidad pero el usa su nen contra todos los villanos que hay, pero también todos los villanos lo llaman killua el asesino relámpago porque algunas veces asesina a los villano y domina la electricidad pero también usa sus garras para acabar con ellos en segundos, el pertenece a una familia de asesino y lo dejo cuando era muy joven y conoce algunos amigos y lo cambian, ahora el es, el maestro de izuku midoriya**

 **Izuku es un joven de 14 años de edad, cuando era un niño de 4 años, su sueño es de convertirse en el mejor héroe de todo pero, cuando estaban en el hospital un doctor le dijo que se olvide de su sueño ya que el nació sin particularidad, cuando cumplió 14 años el van a una secundaria común y corriente pero en esa secundaria había chicos con particularidades, incluso su amigo de la infancia lo molesta, pero ahora el conocerá el poderoso killua el cazador de villanos y será su aprendiz**

 **Hare este fanfic tal vez alguno días pero nos veremos luego MATANE¡**


	2. capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1: la palabra de cazador**

En la ciudad de Japón Tokio, vemos aun alrededor 22 años sujeto de cabello plateado y ojos azules, tiene vestido unos pantalones blanco y tiene puesto un suéter negro y unos zapatos de color marrón. y lo vemos caminando tranquilamente hasta que sintió un pequeño vibración en su bolsillo y dejo de caminar y saca un celular táctil y lo vio y dio una sonrisa y contesto poniendo su celular en su oído

Oh hola, perdón por no llamar, es que estuve muy ocupado y viendo a un viejo amigo, eh. Bien – asistiendo con la cabeza – iré a casa mas tarde – dando una sonrisa – yo también te quiero, si adiós. – dijo el peli-plateado poniendo su celular en su bolsillo y viendo el cielo mientras que siguió caminando

 **Mientras tanto**

Vemos en el techo de un edificio y vemos a izuku mirando a all might en su forma musculada dando unos paso hacia una puerta

Puede alguien como yo sin particularidad ser un héroe – haciendo que all might dejara de caminar – puede alguien como yo, ser un héroe como tu – dijo izuku dando una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados, mientras que all might volteo un poco para verlo pero de repente sintió un gran dolor haciendo saliera una gran cantidad de humo

"no me digas, que se terminó mi tiempo" – pensó all might siendo cubierto por el humo que salía de su cuerpo mientras que izuku no se dio cuenta

Un héroe, para ayudar a las personas y protegerlas como todo los héroes lo hacen y arriesgando sus vidas y, dando una sonrisa sin miedo como, usted lo hace – abriendo sus ojos y viendo a all might en su forma esquelética pero con piel mientras que izuku estaba impactado por ver a all might muy impactado que dio un - !oh¡ - grito izuku

 **Mientras tanto**

Vemos un callejón cerca de la ciudad mientras vemos un botella llena con un lodo verdosos y con dos ojos en forma de espiral pero lo abre

Que ocurrió – mirando por todo lado – ah, ya lo recuerdo fue ese maldito – recodaron el texar smash de all might – ese bastardo – dijo el lodo verdoso, enfureciéndose aun mas

Oye, fue buena idea, hiciste que midoriya se asustara aun mas, pero no fuiste demasiado duro con el, si no mal recuerdo el y tu eran amigos de la infancia – dijo el pelinegro a katsuki que estaba tomando una soda en una lata pero se la termino y la aprieta

Si tuve, que hacerlo por que verán, a quien necesita aun tonto como héroe – recodando las palabras de izuku y haciendo que katsuki se enojara aun mas mientras que exploto la lata que tenia y la tira – con tan solo recordar sus palabras me dan ganas de vomitar – dijo katsuki pateando una botella que tenia al lodo verdoso haciendo que se estrellara con la pared haciendo que se abriera

Oye que te parece ir aun arcaden, vendrás katsuki – dijo el pelinegro haciendo que katsuki volteara y lo mirara

Si porque no, hay mas presa en la estación – dijo katsuki

Se nota que eres asi no, katsuki – dijo el peli casi negro pero que estirando sus dedos

Ah, no ves, si me descubren borraran mi expediente – dijo katsuki casi enojado mientras que sus amigos vieron algo

Oye katsuki – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y señalando atrás de katsuki

Eh – dijo katsuki mirando por detrás

Que particularidad tiene – dijo el lodo verdoso atacando a katsuki mientras que katsuki se quedo mirando

 **Mientras tanto**

Vemos al mismo peli-plateado caminando por las calles pero se da cuenta que no hay gente pero el miro por todo lado

que Extraño, ante había gente aquí – pero de repente oyó el sonido de una explosión pero muy lejos de hay haciendo que volteara y lo mirara – que fue eso – dando un gran salto y aterrizando en un edificio miro la señal de humo pero muy lejos - vaya se nota que este lugar nunca cambia – caminando dando un pequeño santo fuera del edificio y aterrizando al suelo – sera mejor ir ahora – dijo el peli plateado caminando en donde esta la pequeña señal de humo

 **Mientras tanto**

Vemos a izuku muy impactado mirando a all might mientras que all might lo vio

Esto, no puede ser, no puede ser – dijo izuku aun impactado

Yo soy all migh… dijo all might pero fue interrumpido por si mismo ya que el, le salio un poco de sangre en su boca

no puede ser – cayendo de rodilla y mirando al cielo – all might un héroe que pelea contra todo mal, con una sonrisa sin miedo – dijo izuku mirando all might mientras que all might se limpiaba su boca

Una sonrisa sin miedo, eh – mirando al suelo pero levanta la mirada y ve a izuku – escucha chico ya que sabes de esta forma no se lo digas a nadie de acuerdo – levantado un poco su camisa haciendo que izuku se asustara se quedo viendo la herida de all might – esta herida fue provocada hace 5 años, en una pelea que resulto ser peligrosa, he perdido mis órganos respiratorios, y todo mi estómago, tuve que ir a diferente cirugías por causa de eso obtuve esta forma – dijo all might

Eso fue, en la pelea contra toxic shainsaw – dijo izuku un poco preocupado

Es cierto, pero aun así, el nunca me venció pero, ahora trabajo como héroe 3 hora al día, pero eso no meda el lujo de quédame aquí sin hace nada, sino hago algo para proteger a las personas, nadie lo hará –levantándose del piso – pero, no te preocupes – haciendo que izuku se sorprenda y lo mirara – hay una persona como nosotros pero diferente, pero igual a ti pero, el te dira – mirado a izuku – si puedes convertirte en un héroe – caminando hacia la puerta y la abre – se que ese sueño se cumplirá y recuerda esto joven, si vas a la academia – volteando y viendo a izuku – te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos – dijo all might con una sonrisa y saliendo de la azotea

Entiendo – dijo izuku con una sonrisa y saliendo una lagrima en su ojo izquierdo

 **Mientras tanto**

Ahora vemos en la escalera del edificio y vemos a all might bajando en la escalera y dando un pequeño toz en su boca mientras caminaba

Bien, es hora hay que llevar a este tipo a la cárcel – poniendo su mano en su bolsillo pero lo que no noto es que no estaba la botella que tenia al villano asi que empezó viendo por todo lado pero de repente se escucho el ruido de una explosión haciendo que all might mirara por la ventana – imposible – dijo all might un poco preocupado

Mientras vemos a izuku en el mismo edificio pero de repente vio una explosión y unas señales de humo haciendo que el se sorprenda

Imposible un villano, tengo que infórmale a all might – fue corriendo hacia la puerta la abrió – ¡all might un villanos esta… eh – mirando las escaleras pero no estaba all might – debes ser que se dio cuenta, bien tengo que ir a ver – dijo izuku bajando en las escaleras

 **Mientras tanto**

en un lugar que tenia un letrero que decía distrito comercial tatooin vemos que el lugar estaba incendiado, mientras que algunas gente salieron corriendo del lugar mientras vemos a los héroes entrando en el lugar y eran death arms y otros dos héroes mas **(cuyo nombres que no se pero ya lo saben es enserio)** pero estaban sorprendido

No puede ser, ese villano tomo a ese joven como rehén. !cobarde! – dijo death arms corriendo con toda su fuerza y dando un gran salto y le dio un gran golpe al villano pero ese golpe estaba hundiéndose – pero que, no puedo sacar mi puño – tratando de sacar su puño pero el villano le dio un gran golpe haciendo que death amrs se estrellara contra una puerta de metal dejándola abollada y cayera al suelo

Death arms – dijo el otro héroe

Cuidado – dijo el segundo héroe haciendo que el otro héroe diera un salto hacia atrás ya que el villano, Golpeo el suelo mientras que katsuki trato de salirse del villano y lo hiso pero un poco

¡no dejare que este maldito me devore fácilmente. No lo hará! – grito katsuki creando unas chispas en sus manos que provoco unas explosiones pero no funciono pero el villano envolvió aun mas a katsuki

No puede ser – dijo death arms un nervioso

Oigan miren a ese villano – dijo un sujeto

Su enzima los héroes no pueden detenerlo, porque ese villano tiene a un rehén - dijo una chica

Esta aquí, es la heroína novata mourit lady – dijo un señora señalando a mourit lady corriendo en su forma gigantesca pero se detiene

Esperen. Necesitare al menos dos carriles – dijo mourit lady

Mientras vemos a los amigos de katsuki en el incendio pero fueron agarrando por una mano de madera mientras vemos a shini kamui corriendo sujetando a cuatro personas con sus raíces

No soy buenas en las explosiones, pero aun asi no puedo dejar a esta gente en este lugar – dijo shingi kamui aun corriendo agarrando a las personas

Gracias. Ahora apagare el incendio – tratando de apagar el fuego – pero aun así necesitare ayuda, en donde esta los bomberos cuando se le necesite. Oigan como van todo ahí – dijo backdraft volteando y mirando a death arms

Estamos en peores situaciones – dijo death amrs mientras vemos a shingi kamui llevando a las personas arriba de un edificio

Ya veo, no podremos hacer contra un villano asi, pero aun asi tenemos que hacer algo ahora mismo – dijo shingi kamui llevando aun a las personas arriba del edificio

"maldición, si tuviera un suficiente para expulsar a ese chico lo haría" – pensó death arms

Mientras vemos a all might tratando de corre un poco en donde esta amontonada toda la gente de ahí y lo logro pero se apoyo un poco a un faro y vio al villano se sorprendió

-"no puede ser, pero como ah ya lo recuerdo" – recordando en el momento cuando se cayo la botella – "fui un tonto, no debí distraerme, por el tiempo que tenia" – pensó all might

 **Mientras tanto**

Vemos a izuku corriendo en la cuidad viendo la señal de humo pero de repente se choco con alguien haciendo que izuku se cayera al suelo

Auch, eso dolió – dijo izuku sobándose la cabeza mientras vemos al peli-plateado

Oye estas bien – dijo el peli-plateado dando la mano a izuku

Si gracias señor – dijo izuku agarrando la mano del peli-plateado

Que bueno – ayudando a izuku a levantándose – por cierto no me llames señor solo dime killua es todo - dijo killua con una sonrisa y haciendo que izuku se sorprenda aun mas

. –dijo izuku muy nervioso

Si, ocurre algo – dijo killua un poco confundido

No es que eres killua el cazador de villanos, un cazador sin particularidad. He oído que cazaste mas de 100 villanos a la vez y no solo eso, también te consideran como un héroe como all might, pero un poco mas fuerte – haciendo que killua se sorprenda – "es cierto, si mal recuerdo all might dijo que había alguien como el sin particularidad," – mirando a killua –"el es, que dijo all might que es diferente a el, diferente a mi " – pensó izuku un poco nervioso y tragando un poco de saliva

Je vaya se nota que si me conoces bien chico pero – haciendo que se sorprenda – debes saber esto, si soy un cazador pero de recompensa, pero lo hago porque quiero, además la gente me conoce como cazador de villano pero, para los villanos soy conocido como killua el asesino relámpago – levantado su mano y haciendo que su mano le saliera algunas venas y sus uñas se volvieran garras – estas garras la uso para matar a los villanos – haciendo que izuku se quedara con una cara de horror – y además controlo la electricidad, haciendo que parezca como si fuera un relámpago – volviendo su mano a la normalidad – pero no debes temer, lo que dijiste era cierto, pero no importa por ahora – dijo killua con una vos seria

Ya veo –tragando un poco de saliva - yo solo quería, saber si puedo no se, ser un héroe – haciendo que killua se sorprenda un poco – ya que se lo pregunte all might, pero me dijo que uno de ellos que no tenia particularidad, y ese eres tu – mirando a killua – puede ser que alguien como yo se convierta en un héroe sin particularidad – dijo izuku con un poco de miedo

Eso será imposible – haciendo que izuku se sorprenda – porque veras, si quieres ser un héroe necesitas una particularidad porque no la tienes, puede ser duro decirlo pero , si quieres ayudar a la gentes convierte en oficial de policía ellos reciben burlas pero también se hace cargo de los villanos- volteando empezó a caminar pero se detiene – no es malo, soñar – dijo killua empezando a caminar y dejando a izuku solo pero de repente sintieron una gran explosión haciendo que que izuku y killua miraran la explosión

Que fue eso – dijo izuku empezando a correr en donde esta la explosión

¡oye! Espera, tsk ese tonto de all might porque lo dijo de mi, no entiendo, pero – recordando la cara de izuku – me recuerda alguien, de hace mucho tiempo, es mejor ir ahora – dijo killua empezando a correr

 **Mientras tanto**

Vemos el lugar de la explosión vemos a izuku en la cantidad de gente tratando de ver al villano mientras vemos a killua viendo por todo lado en donde esta izuku pero vio a all might en forma flaca cerca de un faro, aun así killua se acercó a el mientras que all might se dio cuenta que vio a killua con una cara de mal humor

Porque le dijiste a ese chico sobre mi responde, ahora que lo pienso porque le dijiste, que le diera esa respuesta dime – dijo killua con un poco de enfado haciendo que all might lo mirara

Lo dije para que le digas esa repuesta, pero no es por eso – haciendo que killua se sorprenda – cuando lo vi, me recordó a esa persona, que haría cualquier cosa por seguir su propósito o su sueño, me recordó aquel chico que quiso seguir no importa lo que fuera seguiría adelante por su sueño o cualquier cosa – dijo all might dejando a killua como una estatua recordando aquel niño

Ya veo, es por eso, no tenia idea – con la mirada abajo – aun así – levantado su mirada – no podre ayudarlo a ser un héroe, mírame no soy como todos ustedes, soy un cazador y a la vez un asesino no creo que sea un gran ejemplo para el podre – dijo killua con un tono casi decepcionado

Si pero tu sabes mas de eso que yo pero se que lo harás, amigo killua – dijo all might con una sonrisa haciendo que killua se sorprenda y sonriera pero killua volteo haciendo que all might también volteara pero de repente vieron a izuku corriendo locamente hacia el villano haciendo que all might y killua se impactaran

¡idiota, no vallas! – grito death arms tratando de detener a izuku pero no pudo

Mientras que izuku seguía corriendo hacia el villano con toda su fuerza mientras vemos a killua viendo a izuku pero el katsuki con su ojos que brillaba de un color naranja y viendo el corazón de katsuki se estaba apunto de detener

"no puede ser, ese chico esta apunto de morir, pero ese chico, espero que el tenga un plan" – pensó killua viendo a izuku

"maldición porque estoy corriendo, pero que debo hacer, ah cierto" – recordando unas paginas de su cuadernos –"pagina 25 de mi cuaderno, tengo que hacer un lanzamiento"- pensó izuku sacando su mochila y dando un giro y lanzando su mochila al villano en su cara pero la mochila estaba abierta, haciendo caer su cartuchera en el ojo del villano haciendo que libere un poco a katsuki

"bien pensado, chico pero eso no funcionara" – mirando a all might que estaba muy preocupado – "pero, ahora mismo te ayudaremos eh" – pensó killua

Kacchan – dijo izuku rasguñando el lodo del villano para liberar a katsuki

Deku, que haces – dijo katsuki mirando a izuku

No solo se pero mis piernas se movieron solas – dijo izuku tratando de liberar a katsuki

No necesito tu ayuda – dijo katsuki pero lo el villano se recupero

Es que, te pareces a alguien pidiendo ayuda – dijo izuku con una sonrisa con miedo y con lágrimas en los ojos haciendo que all might y killua se sorprenda

Detente – dijo katsuki

No puedo dejar que esto pase – dijo all might transformándose en su versión musculosa mientras que killua se prepara

Ya me Astarté mocoso – dijo el villano apunto de golpear a izuku

Ese chico trata de suicidarse – dijo death arms mientras que el villano golpea a izuku probando una explosión pero no mientras vemos a all might protegiendo a izuku de ataque mientras que izuku vio a all might

No dejare que te hagan daño, joven – dijo all might

All might – dijo izuku un poco sorprendido

Se nota que si te metes en problemas no chico – dijo killua haciendo que izuku voltee por detrás

Señor killua – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Ustedes morirán ahora – tratando de golpear a los tres con su látigo de lodo pero de repente esos látigos fueron cortados haciendo que el villanos se sorprenda – pero que, eh – dijo el villano sorprendido pero mira a killua que mostraba sus garras

Bien hecho amigo killua, es hora que acabe con esto ahora – dijo all might

Bien – usando su mano izquierda agarra a izuku del cuello de su camisa pero usando sus garras y da un rasguño al villano haciendo que libere a katsuki pero killua agarra el brazos de katsuki y lo jala mientras que killua mira a all might – ahora es todo tuyo – dijo killua desapareciendo a un gran velocidad haciendo que demás se sorprenda pero aparecieron cerca de los héroes

Malditos, yo los acabare – dijo el villano con mucha furia apunto de golpear a all might

– **destroir smash** – dijo all might dando un golpe al villano provocando una gran onda de viento haciendo que el villano se esparrama por toda las paredes y no solo eso sino que creo un tornado pero se detuvo mientras que el cielo estaba nublado apunto de llover mientras que las gentes estaban sin silencio pero ahora llueve

-"aun sigues siendo el mismo, jejeje" – pensó killua con una sonrisa mientras que se levanta

\- "increíble, el creo la lluvia" – pensó izuku sorprendido y no solo el, también katsuki

Después de eso la gente empezaron a gritar de alegría, mientras que all might estaba unos segundo de caer pero aun sigue parado, había pasado dos minutos en el lugar en donde empezó una pelea se tranquilizo, la policía había llegado y ponieron al villano en unas bolsas de basuras mientras que los medios estaba entrevistando a all might mientras que killua estaba apoyando su espalda en la pared y viendo a all might con los medios pero voltea y ve a izuku siendo regañando por los héroes y vio a katsuki siendo elogiado por el otro héroe eso hace que killua se enojara un poco y pone de pie se acerca a izuku

Ala próxima no hagas eso entendiste. –dijo death arms

Ah. Si – dijo izuku un poco asustado

Oigan déjenlo, ahora – haciendo que todo mire a killua y no solo todo también all might – ustedes nunca agradecieron a este chico, si no fuera por el, ese mocoso que esta por hay – señalando a katsuki – ya estaría muerto, tiene suelte tener la ayuda de alguien que si sabe lo que hace, porque sino lo fuera ya estaría en el otro lado, asi que no lo regañen – dijo killua mirando a los dos héroes con mala gana

Pero debes entender que estaba en un lugar peligroso – dijo shingi kamui mirando a killua

Eso que – haciendo que shingi kamui se sorprenda – el tiene agallas, para ser un niño de su edad, sino mal recuerdo ¡UN HEROE NO NECESITA MIRADA DE SU PUPLICO, UN HEROE DEBE SALVAR A LA GENTE EN SINLENCIO PARA QUE ELLOS ESTEN SEGURO, NO ES NECESARIO TENER TODA LA AUNDIENCIA Y FAMA!- haciendo que izuku y los demás se sorprenda el grito que dio killua – es por eso odio a los héroes, que quieren la mirada de las personas y de su fanes, bueno no a todos pero, es mejor agradecer a este chico – poniendo su mano en hombro de izuku – lo hiciste bien para ser un mocoso, algún dia o algún momento nos veremos a ver, futuro héroe – dijo killua haciendo que los demás se sorprenda y haciendo que izuku sorprenda y dio una gran sonrisa y saliendo una lagrima en su ojo

Gracias – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Toda las gentes estaban sorprendido pero oyeron el aplauso de all might dando unos aplauso mientras que las personas aplaudieron a izuku y no solo las personas también de los héroes haciendo que izuku sonriera aun mas mientras que katsuki estaba muy molesto por el agradecimiento de izuku

 **Mientras tanto**

en un pequeño barrio vemos a izuku caminando hacia su hogar con la mirada en alto

-"es genial que el señor killua me diera el agradecimiento pero aun asi, no era necesario en personas" –pensó izuku con una sonrisa mirando el cielo

-¡deku! – grito katsuki haciendo que izuku volteara y mirara katsuki corriendo en donde esta izuku

\- kacchan – dijo izuku mirando a katsuki mientras que katsuki se detiene

\- dime porque me has ayudado eh, yo nunca pedi tu ayuda entendiste, yo solo podía derrotar ese villano asi que no necesito ayuda. Maldito nerd – dijo katsuki muy enojado y dando una vuelta y empezó caminar dejando a izuku sorprendido

-"es como dijiste kacchan nunca cambiare" – pensó izuku dando una sonrisa

\- se nota que ese chico esta de mal humor no – dijo killua que estaba atrás de izuku haciendo que se asustara y se cayera al suelo

\- auch, señor killua que hacia atrás de mi – dijo izuku

\- bueno, te estaba buscando y no vine solo – dijo killua señalando atrás suyo apareciendo all might impulsándose

\- ya estoy aquí – dijo all might con una sonrisa

\- all might, como saliste de la prensa – dijo izuku sorprendido

\- es muy fácil, porque yo soy all migh…- pero de repente volviendo a su forma flacucha y escupiendo sangre haciendo que izuku y killua se asustaran pero luego se limpia – lo siento por hacer lo asustar – dijo all might

\- eh, si – dijo izuku en el suelo pero se levanta

\- oye ten cuidado si, casi me das un infarto – dijo killua relajándose

\- perdón pero bueno dejemos esto – mirando a izuku – chico gracias por hacer que este idiota vuelva hacer un héroe – dijo all might señalando a killua

\- oye – dijo killua con enojo cómico

\- enserio pero el no es un héroe o si – dijo izuku sorprendido

\- bueno si de hecho pero debes saber esto, deje de ser uno porque veras, algunos héroes solo quieren fama y gratitud, pero yo me conformo ver a las personas felices, porque si las personas no son felices, es mejor dar esa felicidad, hay que luchar para proteger su felicidad, es por eso respeto tu valentía por salvar a ese chico, algunos héroes son burlados por su particularidad pero, eso no los detuvo por seguir sus sueños y eso no te detendrá a ti joven – dijo killua con una sonrisa haciendo que izuku se sorprenda

\- eso que significa – dijo izuku

\- a lo que el, se refiere, puede cumplirlo – mirando a killua pero le da un codazo – vamos dile – dijo all might

\- de acuerdo- mirando a izuku con una sonrisa – lo que dijo el te lo debo decir, puedes convertiste en un héroe – dijo killua mientras vemos que lo pétalos de rosas volaran

Mientras vemos a izuku empezó a llorar de alegría y puso su mano izquierda en su pecho se arrodilla, llorando por alegría mientras vemos a killua recordando aquel chico

 **Flash back**

 **En el recuerdo vemos a killua con 12 años con una vestimenta de ramera azul con manga largas y enzima de esa remera tenia otra pero de color blanco pero de manga corta y tiene puesto un pantalones corto de colo azul y con unas zapatilla mientras que el estaba sentado en una escaleras mientras que en su lado estaba un chico de su edad pero su cabello es de color verde oscuro y sus ojos son café y tiene puesto una remera negra sin mangas y tiene puesto pantalón corto pero verde y unas botas de color verde que estaba sentado a lado de el**

 **Oye killua – haciendo que killua volteara y lo mirara – sabes estoy pensando ser unos de ellos – dijo el peli verde oscuro**

 **Enserio porque – dijo killua**

 **Porque quiero proteger la felicidad de la gente, no me interesa se famoso, yo solo quiero proteger y salvar la felicidad de ellos – dijo con una sonrisa**

 **Je bien porque no, gon – dijo killua con una sonrisa**

 **Fin del flash back**

Este chico me recuerdas a ti – mirando a izuku – no, gon – dijo killua con una sonrisa

Mientras que izuku seguía llorando de felicidad y recordando las palabras de las personas y de su madre

 **Continuara**

 **Es increíble que sere entrenado por los dos héroes más fuertes, pero aun así tendré que seguir sin rendirme en el próximo capítulo: la intensificación de un héroe**

 **Entonces soy un intensificador**

 **Takato2003**

 **Hola perdón por la demora ya hice este capitulo, es corto y no soy bueno hacer las historia mas largas pero espero que lo disfruten y si quieren mándenme unos comentarios si quieren asi**

 **Matene**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2: : la intensificación de un héroe**

 **Los héroes numero 1 killua Hunter villain y all might, ellos hicieron que la nación estuviera a salvo de todos los villanos, además ellos disminuyeron la maldad de los villanos y incrementaron la paz y la felicidad de las personas pero, killua no tenia ninguna particularidad pero aun así el se convirtió en la felicidad de algunos niños pero también el es el héroe de decir estas palabras**

Puedes convertirte en un héroe – dijo killua mirando a izuku que estaba llorando y arrodillado y apretando su pecho izquierdo

Eh deku un héroe debes estar bromeando , debería rendiste ya, lo siento izuku – recordando las palabras de katsuki, el doctor y su madre

Bueno tendré que enseñarte el nen – dijo killua haciendo que izuku le dejara de llorar y lo viera

Eh, el nen que es eso – dijo izuku confundido

Enserio no sabes nada del nen joven – haciendo que izuku lo negara con la cabeza – bueno, mocoso te enseñare todo sobre el nen pero, será para mañana por ahora ve a esta dirección – dando a izuku un pequeño papel - y te espero mañana - empieza a caminar a la otra dirección – te harre sufrir, mocosos jejeje – dijo killua con una risa macabra

Eh, el – señalando a killua y mirando a all might – base que – dijo izuku un poco asustado

no te preocupes, eso significa que le empieza a agradar, solo ve a casa – dijo all might haciendo que izuku se tranquilice

bien nos vemos mañana all might – dijo izuku despidiéndose de all might

(suspiro) este joven, será un gran héroe –dijo all might con una sonrisa

 **Al día siguiente**

En un bosque vemos a izuku vestido con una remera blanca y unos pantalones negros y sus zapatillas rojas y al might que estaba vestido con una remera negra y unos pantalones de color negro, mientras que vieron algo que izuku se quedo sorprendido

All might – haciendo que all might lo viera – esta es la dirección que dijo el señor killua – dijo izuku sin apartar la mirada

Si porque - dijo all migjht

Por nada – dijo izuku viendo una inmensa mansión y un inmenso domo por detrás mientras que las puertas se abrieron y vieron a un mayordomo de pelo corto y castaño con ojos azules

Oh señor all might es bueno verlo pase, con su – mirando a izuku – invitado a la mansión del amo killua, por favor – dijo el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia

No hay de que maco , joven midoriya – dijo all might

Ah, si – dijo izuku asistiendo con la cabeza

Cuando terminaron de hablar, all might y izuku entraron a la mansión mientras que maco cerró la puerta, y vemos a izuku sorprendido viendo la mansión por dentro, la sala era grande y tenia varios accesorio valiosos y varias pinturas y su paredes de color marrón

Joven es mejor no sorprender se, si- dijo maco con una sonrisa

Ah sí, perdón jejeje – dijo izuku con una risa

No importa, por cierto como se llama joven – dijo maco a izuku

Izuku mirdoriya es un gusto conocerlo señor maco – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Es un gusto conocerlo, joven midoriya – dijo maco

Por cierto maco, esta el amigo killua aquí no – dijo all might

Bueno señor all might, el amo killua si esta de hecho – dijo maco asistiendo con la cabeza

Que bueno porque el amigo killua le enseñaría el nen al joven midoriya, para convertirse en un héroe – dijo all might haciendo que maco se sorprenda

Enserio, genial es bueno ver a los jóvenes convertirse en héroes pero solo usando nen, pero espero que lo hagas bien joven midoriya – dijo maco con una sonrisa

gracias señor maco, mi sueño es convertirme en un héroe como el señor killua y all might, es por eso quiero ser un héroe – dijo izuku

Que bueno ver ese espíritu no, mocoso – dijo killua cerca de una puerta haciendo que izuku se sorprenda y volteara a ver a killua con una remera blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos de color marrón y unas sandalias

Señor killua – dijo izuku

Dime, maestro killua de acuerdo – caminando hacia izuku y ve a all might y le da una sonrisa – es bueno que guíes a este mocoso no – dijo killua haciendo que all might se sorprenda

Maestro killua, mi nombre no es mocoso es izuku- dijo izuku un poco confundido

Bueno como sea, sachi – dijo killua llamando a una linda joven mucama de 18 años de pelo castaña pero hasta los hombros y con sus ojos oscuro y su cuerpo era como la de una chica común pero su pechos eran casi grandes y mostraba sus finas piernas, era tan linda que haría que cualquier hombre quedara hipnotizado por su belleza y figura mientras que tenia un portafolio negro en su brazos

Aquí estoy amo killua – dijo sachi abriendo el portafolio y mostraba unas ropas simples

Bueno, mocoso deja que sachi te ponga esa ropa si – dijo killua haciendo que izuku sorprenda

E…enserio maestro killua – dijo izuku sonrojado y nervioso

Si – mirando a sachi – bien sachi pon selo – dijo killua con una sonrisa

Si – dijo sachi asistiendo con la cabeza y voltea y mira a izuku y mientras que izuku cerro los ojos y vemos a sachi moviendo su mano y mágicamente, izuku tenia puesto la ropa que era una remera blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones corto y negros y unas zapatilla deportivas de color blancas y unas muñequeras blancas y una banda blanca que tenia unas letras que eran una **E.D** de color negros mientras que izuku abríos los ojos y quedo sorprendido pero repente se cae al suelo pero trata de levantarse pero no pudo

Eh, que le pasa a esta ropa – tratando de moverse un poco pero lo mismo no pudo – es como si tuviera puesto unas placa de metal – dijo izuku

Porque veras, esas ropas son de entrenamiento, la remera y el pantalón que tiene puesto pesa como 50kg y las muñequeras, las zapatillas y la banda pesa como 20kg – dijo killua sorprendiendo a izuku

¡que, enserio! – grito izuku

Si, pero eso no importa, vamos levántate – dijo killua con un tono un poco mandón

Maldición – dijo izuku tratando se levantándose poco a poco haciendo que maco, sachi y all might se sorprendan mientras que izuku lo hiso pero aun asi le seguía pesando

Bien, hecho joven midoriya – dijo all might con una sonrisa

Si lo estas haciendo bien – dijo maco con una sonrisa tambien

Sigue asi joven – dijo sachi también con una sonrisa

G…gracias – dijo izuku con toda su fuerza

Bien hecho, ahora sígueme – dijo killua caminando hacia una gran puerta

S…si – dijo izuku tratando de caminar y siguiendo a killua mientras que killua se sorprendió de ver la fuerza de izuku mientras que izuku llego en donde esta killua

Bien, vamos – dijo killua abriendo la puerta que daba un brillo que casi segaba a izuku mientras que killua entro en la puerta y no solo el también izuku, entro a la puerta y se cerro

Por cierto señor all might, porque trajo al joven izuku – dijo maco a all might

Bueno, digamos que el quiere convertirse en un héroe como yo y killua, maco. Se que podría ser duro pero, ese joven lo superara como sea posible, aunque tenga que aguantar el duro entrenamiento de killua. Lo hará perfecto y lo digo enserio porque, dentro de el hay un héroe que debes ser despertado – dijo all might con una sonrisa haciendo que maco y sachi se sorprenda

En ese caso esperemos que lo haga bien – dijo sachi con una sonrisa

Si – dijo maco con una sonrisa y asistiendo con la cabeza

"joven midoriya, se que usted puede hacerlo asi que no se rinda" – pensó all might mirando la puerta

 **Mientras tanto**

En inmenso bosque con varios animales como tigres, lobos, pumas y un osos gatos **(de hunter x hunter)** que estaban durmiendo otros comiendo y unos jugando mientras vemos a izuku sorprendido por ver tanta naturaleza

Bien es hora de entrenar – dijo killua con una sonrisa

Entrenar – dijo izuku un poco sorprendido con una cara boba

Si, porque veras, si quieres aprender el nen debes tener un gran talento en la naturaleza, como un cazador. Asi que vamos mocoso – dijo killua caminando en donde esta los arboles

Genial - dijo izuku maldiciendo su día, y camino en donde esta killua pero aun asi su ropa le seguía pesando mientras que killua miro a izuku y empezó a correr un poco haciendo que izuku se sorprenda

Vamos, mocoso si me sigues el paso no te convertirás en un héroe, vamos sé que tú puedes. Asi que corre – dijo killua corriendo un poco

B…bien – dijo izuku tratando de correr pero un poco en donde esta killua haciendo que el se sorprenda

"veo que ese mocoso es muy hábil y a la vez fuerte" – mirando a izuku pero miro a su lado y ve una imagen de gon corriendo pero cuando era niño pero se desaparece mientras que killua da una sonrisa y mira al cielo –"me recuerda un poco a ti, gon" – pensó killua

En la primera semana vemos a izuku dando unas fricciones de brazos mientras que killua estaba sentado en su espalda y unos minutos después tambien vemos a izuku dando unas sentadillas mientras que killua comía una barra de chocolate y miraba una revista de golosina, y otros minutos después vemos a izuku dando unos abdominales mientras que killua estaba jugando con los pequeños bebes tigres

En la segunda semana, vemos a izuku corriendo por su vida ya que tenía un collar de carne que atraía a unos tigres, lobos, puma y unos osos gatos, mientras que killua estaba sentado en una rama observando a izuku corriendo por su vida mientras que izuku seguía corriendo y dando esto

-¡que clase de entrenamiento es esto! – grito izuku cómicamente y aun siendo seguido por los animales

En la tercera semana vemos a izuku en el suelo respirando rápidamente mientras que killua camino en donde esta izuku y lo ve con una cara un poco tranquila

Vaya se nota que te rendiste rápidamente no, mocoso – dijo killua con una sonrisa

N…no – haciendo que killua se sorprenda –aun… n…no me ..e.. rendido – tratando de levantándose mientras que killua se quedo impactado por la fuerza de izuku y también por fuerza y voluntad haciendo que el se quede helado mientras que izuku se paro pero le costaba aun mas pero aun seguía parado – po…porque…s…si me rindo – aun tena la mirada baja – nunca…nun…nunca – levantado la mirada lentamente y mirando a killua – me convenirte en un héroe, como tu o all might, es por eso que yo - apretando sus puños – yo – apretando sus dientes - ¡nunca me rendiré! – grito izuku con toda su fuerza

Así se habla, mocoso – dijo killua con una sonrisa mirando la determinación de izuku

Había pasado un mes, después del duro entrenamiento de izuku mientras en el bosque vemos a izuku siendo acorralado por cuatro tigres feroces mientras que killua estaba en parado en una rama y observando a izuku

Bien, es hora de comenzar tu según entrenamiento, que será el valor, tienes que derrotar a estos tigres con tus manos y no te preocupes si algo sale mal intervendré, escuchaste – dijo killua a izuku

Ah, si – viendo a los cuatro tigres mientras daban un rugido haciendo que izuku se asustara un poco pero da un gran suspiro – bien es hora – dijo izuku preparado

Bien, ¡ataquen! – dijo killua haciendo que los tigres corrieran en donde están izuku preparando

Después de dar a los tigres la orden de atacar a izuku mientras que el primer tigres se abalanzo hacia izuku pero recibió un derechazo al tigre haciendo que cayera al suelo unos metros lejos mientras que izuku miro su puño y quedo sorprendido por su fuerza pero de repente el según tigre estaba apunto de abalanzándose hacia izuku, pero rápidamente izuku se agacho al suelo esquivando al según tigre pero de repente voltea por su lado izquierdo y ve al tercer tigre cerca de el y estaba apunto de abalanzándose pero izuku se impulsó hacia atrás y dando una pirueta y se recupera mientras que el según tigre corrió en donde esta izuku mientras que izuku se preparo de dar un golpe mientras que el tigre se abalanzo hacia izuku pero de repente izuku le dio un golpe con toda su fuerza en la cara del tigre provocando que los dientes se rompieran, haciendo que killua se sorprenda por la fuerza de izuku pero da una sonrisa mientras vemos a izuku mirando su puño y viendo al tigre en el suelo

-"cómo, es posible que tenga esta fuerza" – sintió que el tercer tigre que estaba detrás de el pero izuku empieza a corre hasta llegar a un árbol pero empieza corre enzima del arbos y da un salto con una pirueta hasta llegar al suelo mientras que el tigre estaba apunto de voltear pero recibió un patada giratoria en la cara haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol –"acaso será por los frutos de este entrenamiento, es por eso que me hice tan fuerte" – mirando su la palma de su mano pero de repente el ultimo tigre estaba a punto de atacar a izuku desaparece haciendo que killua se sorprenda mientas que izuku aparece atrás del tigre mirando al tigre mientras que el tigre estaba apunto de abalanzándose pero izuku le da una patada en la cara haciendo que saliera volando en los aire mientras que izuku estaba viendo al tigre apunto de caer al suelo pero rápidamente izuku le da un gran derechazo haciendo que el tigre se estrellara un árbol y cayera al suelo mientras que vemos a izuku bastante sorprendido mientras veía su mano – " increíble, no puedo creer lo, lo hice" – y dio unos salto de alegría mientras que vio a killua – lo viste maestro killua, ahora si seré capaz de usar el nen – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

\- si lo creo, pero no aun te falta una cosa – dijo killua con una sonrisa

\- y cual es – dijo izuku que estaba confundido

\- que es – desaparecido haciendo que izuku viera por todo lado pero de repente killua apareció al frente de el – darme un golpe de esta potencia – y le da un derechazo en la mejilla izquierda a izuku pero con el golpe que le dio hiso que se estrellara contra un árbol – y si lo haces, podrás aprender el nen escuchaste – dijo killua mirando a izuku mientras que izuku trato de levantándose y miro a killua mientras que killua le da una sonrisa

\- entiendo – empieza a correr hacia killua, y da un salto y estaba apunto de darle un golpe en la cara de killua , pero killua lo esquiva y le da un golpe de palmada en el abdomen con el golpe que le dio a izuku hiso que el escupiera un poco de saliva y se fuera estrellando contra el mismo árbol pero se levanta de nuevo y mira a killua – "No puedo creer lo, se nota que el maestro killua es mas fuerte, igual a all might pero el no usa eso del nen , pero aun asi no me rendiré" – pensó izuku mientras que la pelea comenzaba, izuku trata de golpea a killua de diferente forma mientras que killua esquiva todos sus golpes con los ojos cerrados pero, eso no es todo, con todos los esquivos de killua hiso que izuku se agotara aun mas pero eso no lo hiso rendir pero, killua lo ve de una forma un poco siniestras pero desaparece y aparece a lado de izuku y le da una patada en la cara de izuku haciendo que saliera volando del lado contrario pero tambien aparece y le da un golpe de karate en la nuca haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo, pero lo mismo izuku seguía levantándose pero un poco

\- "parece que el, nunca se rendirá pero. Esto aun empieza – pensó killua con una sonrisa mientras que miraba a izuku

Había pasado tres horas y el entrenamiento de izuku aun seguía mientras que se oyeron varios ruidos de golpes. Mientras vemos a izuku tirado al suelo con la cara en la tierra mientras que vemos en el suelo había unas manchas de sangre en todo lugar mientras vemos a killua parado en el suelo y mirando a izuku que estaba en el suelo pero se sorprende viendo a izuku moviendo sus dedos pero, izuku trato de levantarse y miro a killua con su cara que tenia dos rasguños, el primera estaba en la mejilla izquierda que aun estaba un poco sangrada, y el segundo estaba en su frente que también estaba sangrando y dos lilos de sangre en su boca, y su ojo derecho estaba hinchado y un poco morado pero lo mismo se levanta pero le costaba mientras que killua se sorprende por la voluntad de su aprendiz y no solo eso, aunque el este con heridas graves aun seguía parado pero. Eso no lo detuvo de seguir corriendo hacia killua pero de repente, killua estaba atrás de el mientras que izuku se dio cuenta y voltea y mira a killua pero con un paso se impulso hacia killua pero lo que no se espero que killua también se impulso pero en cámara lenta izuku trato de golpear la cara de killua mientras que killua desapareció y apareció atrás de izuku y le da un golpe de karate en la nuca provocando una pequeña onda de viento y haciendo que izuku cayera al suelo mientras que killua miro a izuku que estaba noqueado en el suelo

" vaya se nota que este chico si que es fuerte y no solo eso, en tan solo un mes, se hiso más ágil, fuerte, cauteloso y persistente , aunque lleve esas ropas pesadas logro superar sus límites y no solo eso, tambien hiso que sus miedos se desvanecieran y sobre todo logro resistir todos mis golpes y los aguanto durante tres horas" – dando una sonrisa y aun mirando a izuku – "pero veo, que esta listo para dominar el nen, aun asi debe aguantar todo lo que le doy pero" – mira a izuku moviendo un pequeño dedo pero aun asi se levantaba y miro a killua con una mirada borrosa mientras que caminaba – " pero su voluntad, no aceptara, una derrota. Puedo nótalo con tan solo míralo" – mientras que izuku estaba parado al frente de killua mirándolo con los ojos borrosos – bien mocoso, el entrenamiento termino asi que vamos a la mansión para que sanen tus heridas. Eh – sorprendido por ver a izuku aun con la miranda borrosa – oye me estas escuchando, moco… - siendo interrumpido por izuku que le dio un golpe en el abdomen haciendo que killua se estrellara contra tres arboles hasta chocar contra una roca mientras que izuku seguía caminando en donde esta killua mientras que vemos a killua saliendo de los escombros de rocas y se para y sacudes su cabello y mira izuku mientras que limpio su boca que tenia un poco de sangre – "no puedo creer lo, aunque este noqueado sigue luchando y no solo eso, también tiene una gran fuerza, eh" – se sorprendió mirando a izuku corriendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras que killua se preparaba para esquivar los ataques de izuku mientras que izuku dio un pequeño salto y dio una patada giratoria pero killua lo esquivo pero de repente le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que killua se estrellara contra una roca provocando un gran agujero pero killua seguía consiente y vio que izuku estaba apunto de impulsarse y estaba apunto de golpear a killua pero killua desaparece haciendo que izuku golpeara la roca provocando un agujero pero de repente killua apareció atrás de el y estaba apunto de golpearlo pero izuku desaparece y esquivando el ataque de killua mientras que killua tambien desapareció y empezó una pelea de choques y aparecieron en suelo pero izuku se impulso hacia killua y le dio una serie de golpe mientras que killua bloqueo y esquivo todos los golpes de izuku – "sorprendente, sin ninguna dudas es mas velos y mas fuerte a cada segundo, tsk no me deja de otra. Tendré que usarlo, lo siento izuku pero en ese modo eres muy peligroso, pero tu sueños. Lo cumplirás" – mientras bloqueaba todo los golpe de izuku pero killua se desvanece y aparece unos metros atrás mientras que vio a izuku y dio un gran suspiro – **kanmuru** – haciendo que su cuerpo este rodeado en una aura eléctrica creado un gran brillo pero el brillo desaparece y vemos a killua brillando de un color celeste y su cabello se puso picudo – **denkosekka** – dijo killua desapareciendo a una gran velocidad pero aparece atrás de izuku pero izuku dan una patada giratoria con talón derecho pero killua lo agarra mientras que killua le dio unos golpes múltiples haciendo que izuku se estrellara contra una roca provocando un gran agujero y cayera al suelo inconsciente mientras que killua volvió a la normalidad y miro a izuku – ¡izuku! – fue corriendo en donde esta izuku cuando llego puso su mano en su cuello y sintió un pequeño pulso de su corazón haciendo que killua se relaje pero aun asi killua pone a izuku en su espalda y lo carga hacia la puerta

 **Mientras tanto**

en una sala vemos a maco, tomando una taza te mientras que sachi estaba limpiando los platos de la cocina mientras que oyeron la puerta del pasillo abriéndose haciendo que maco y sachi corrieran mientras vieron a killua saliendo de la puerta y cargando a izuku en su espalda haciendo que maco y sachi se sorprendan

Maco lleva a izuku a la enfermería para que Wendy lo sane, sachi ve fíjate, que necesite Wendy para sanar a izuku – dijo killua

Hai amo killua – dijeron los dos al mismo

Mientras vemos que lleva a izuku en su espalda y lo lleva a la enfermería y acompañado con sachi mientras vemos a killua parado y viendo su mano pero se dirige hacia un sillo y se sienta y se queda mirando el techo

 **Mientras tanto**

Ahora vemos una enfermería que tenia varias camillas y materiales mientras vemos a izuku en una camilla, aun seguía inconsciente mientras vemos a una chica de la misma edad que izuku pero su pelo es de color azul y sus ojos son de color amarillo tenia puesto un traje de enfermera pero esa chica es un poco plana pero con su belleza podría conquista a todo chico de su edad mientras que vio a maco y sachi

Así que, este chico esta entrenando para dominar el nen y ser un héroe – dijo la peli azul y mirando a izuku

Si – dijo maco asistiendo con la cabeza

Ya veo pero, es mejor que no lo haga, porque si lo hace se va matar a si mismo tarde o temprano – dijo la peli azul

Tienes razón, pero se debes saber esto, el amo killua lo esta enseñando pero de una dura manera, aun asi el nunca se rendirá y además no pidió que te dijéramos que sanes al joven midoriya y sino lo haces, el amo killua te dará un gran castigo no Wendy – dijo sachi haciendo que wendy se asustara

lo hare – volteando y mirando a izuku – bien – dijo wendy haciendo que sus ojos le saliera un aura de blanca como el vapor pero ve el interior de izuku y ve que unos de sus huesos que estaban rotos haciendo que wendy se sorprenda

Que ocurre – dijo maco

Bueno, digamos que este chico tiene todos los huesos de su cuerpo rotos – dijo wendy haciendo que maco y sachi se sorprenda

Pero puede sánalo – dijo sachi un poco preocupada

Si, ese método le dolerá aun mas pero cuando lo sane sus huesos seran tan duro que no se romperán. Bien comenzare – comiendo su mano en el pecho de izuku pero sube su mano un poco arriba mientras vemos que la puntas de sus dedos estaba saliendo unos hilos de energía de color azul, mientras que unos de esos hiso se introdujeron en solo rotos de izuku haciendo que sus huesos rotos se unieran mientras vemos a izuku gimiendo de dolor – tranquilízate debes aguantar treinta segundo y todos tus huesos estarán sanados y reconstruido solo espera – y poniendo su mano en la frente de izuku después de aguantar treinta segundo de un sufrimiento interno en tan solo unos segundo izuku estaba recuperado mientras lo vemos despertar y miro a Wendy, sachi y maco con una vista borrosa – que buenos que despierte, joven midoriya – dijo Wendy mirando a izuku

Que ocurrió – se sienta en la camilla – en donde estoy, ah – mirando a maco y sachi – maco, sachi que acaba de pasar - y mira por todo lado – en donde esta el maestro killua – dijo izuku que estaba confundido

Bueno, el amo killua esta en el pasillo, pero es mejor que te quedes, tendremos que vendar tu cara para que vayas a casa – dijo maco

Entiendo, gracias – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

"no entiendo, acaso este chico tuvo un feroz entrenamiento con el amo killua y sobre todo tenia todos sus huesos rotos. Nadie podría aguantar un severo entrenamiento, ni siquiera nosotros. Pero el" – mirando a izuku con una sonrisa –"parase que tiene un don, pero creo que ese don se romperá en mil pedazos eso creo" – pensó Wendy

Bien, hora de cubrir esas heridas o sino tu madre sufrirá otro infarto – dijo sachi con una sonrisa burlona

Si creo que si jejeje – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

 **Mientras tanto**

En el pasillo vemos a killua sentado en un sofá mientras que pensaba que le ocurrió pero de repente ve a all might en su lado del sofá en su forma musculosa mientras que killua sonríe un poco

Je, je no es mala educación entrar sin avisar - dijo killua

Bueno digamos, que tuve que venir a ver los frutos del entrenamiento del joven midoriya es todo – dijo all mght con una sonrisa

ya veo, bueno digamos que su entrenamiento lo hace bien, su valentía, agilidad y fuerza han aumentado y no solo eso, poco a poco liberara el héroe que lleva dentro – dijo killua haciendo que all might se sorprenda

que bueno oir eso – dijo all might dando una gran sonrisa

pero – haciendo que all might viera a killua que esta con los brazos cruzados y no tenia una sonrisa - dentro de su interior había un monstruo que estaba dormido, eso fue cuando le dije que me diera un golpe a alta potencia en la cara aun asi el nunca se rendía, incluso cuando le di unos golpes el, los aguanto durante tres horas luego de eso le di golpe final, y se quedo inconsciente pero – mira a all might de una forma seria – luego se levanto y miro con una mirada borrosa, aun seguía inconsciente pero, me dio un golpe y eso no es todo, con tan solo un golpe – mientras que se levantaba y se saco su remera y mostrando una macha morada pero tenia la marca de un golpe haciendo que all might se sorprenda – me provoco esta herida, aun me duele pero, - se sienta y se pone su remera y mira a all might – parece que estoy entrenando aun héroe pero a la vez a una bestia, y además tuve que usar mi nen y el kanmuru para derrotarlo – y da una sonrisa – parece que dominara el nen dentro de unos cuatro o cinco meses eso creo – dijo killua

que bueno oir eso, pero es mejor tenerlo vigilado, si eso podría pasar – dijo all might un poco preocupado

si lo lose, pero eso pasara cuando el este inconsciente o noqueado, pero no hay de que preocuparse – dijo killua con una sonrisa

bueno, por cierto en donde esta el joven midoriya – dijo al might mirando a killua que estaba un poco nervioso

ah. B…bueno digamos que el esta – dijo killua con una sonrisa temblorosa

maestro killua – haciendo que killua y all might voltearan y vieran a izuku con varias vendas en su cara y sus brazos y piernas estaban vendadas – que bueno que lo encuentro. Oh all might es bueno verlo como estuvo su dia je, je – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

"vaya se nota que este chico aguanto un gran entrenamiento, pero esa sonrisa" – mirando a izuku que tenia aun sonrisa –"es la sonrisa de un futuro héroe"- pensó all miht

qué bueno que estés bien mocoso, se nota que si resiste bien los golpes no pero, aun asi no me diste ese golpe – haciendo que izuku se quedara decepcionado con la mirada abajo – sin embargo – haciendo que izuku levantara la mirada – resististe el mayor sufrimiento de todos, asi que tendré que enseñarte tácticas y movimientos de un asesino como yo – dijo killua con una sonrisa

enserio maestro killua, es necesario enseñarme eso, yo no quiero ser un asesino – dijo izuku algo asustado

izuku debes saber esto – poniendo su mano en el hombro de izuku – puedes usar esos movimientos no para asesinar, sino para salvar a las personas y noquear a los villanos – dijo killua a izuku

en ese caso lo hare – haciendo que killua sonria aun mas pero no solo el, tambien all might estaba sonriendo – pero, maestro killua me darías unas ropas que sean aun mas pesadas creo que estas ya me hicieron ligero – dijo izuku haciendo que killua y all might se sorprenda

bien en ese caso, hare que tu ropa pese aun mas de acuerdo – dijo killua

si – dio izuku asistiendo con la cabeza

"joven midoriya, puedo ver que lo haces bien pero, aprender el nen es muy difícil pero para usted, lo hará fácil y estoy seguro que daras tu máximo poder" – pensó all might mirando a izuku con una sonrisa

Había pasado un mes después del pequeño accidente pero en tan solo un mes izuku logro aprender el eco rítmico en tan solo una semana y en una semana izuku se hiso mas velos igual a killua pero aun le faltaba pero en la otra semana hoy comenzaría la prueba de izuku de darle un golpe a killua con toda su fuerza mientras vemos en el bosque en un lugar casi despejado vemos a izuku con la misma ropa pero su remera y su pantalones le pesaban 100kg y sus zapatillas y su muñequeras y su banda le pesaba 100kg mientras vemos a killua con la misma ropa solo que su remera tenia el dibujo de un lobo en su espalda y vemos tambien a maco, sachi y Wendy mirando de lejos el combate mientras vemos a all might en su forma flaca mientras vemos a killua dando una mirada siniestra a izuku pero eso no hiso que izuku se asustara solo hiso que diera una sonrisa pero de emoción

Bien es hora de comenzar pero recuerda esto mocoso, no seré compasivo – dijo killua con una sonrisa

Si lo se pero, espero que aguantes este – mostrando su puño derecho – golpe, maestro killiua – dijo izuku con una mirada de desafío

Había un pequeño silencio, el combate estaba apunto mientras que el viento hiso que los arboles empezara a moverse mientras que izuku de un paso se impulso hacia killua aun gran velocidad y vemos que su piernas derechas se estaba preparando y le dio una patada giratoria con su pierna derecha pero killua lo esquiva rápidamente agachándose mientras que estaba preparando un gancho y le dio a izuku pero en cámara lenta vemos a izuku usando su pie izquierdo y dando un pequeño impulso hacia atrás evitando el gancho de killua mientras que killua estaba sorprendido por los reflejos de izuku mientras que izuku empezó a caminar en círculo alrededor de killua mientras que aparecieron unas figuras de el, como si fuera ilusiones pero vemos que se hiso una gran cantidad de izuku mientras vemos a killua muy calmado pero de repente vemos al verdadero izuku detrás de killua y dio un salto hacia killua y le dio un patada pero vemos a killua volteando rápidamente, y bloqueando la patada de izuku pero eso no detuvo a izuku pero killua le dio un golpe en la cara pero rápidamente izuku lo esquiva haciendo que cayera al suelo pero killua estaba apunto de aplasta a izuku con su pie pero izuku dio unos giros al suelo esquivando el pisotón de killua mientras que izuku se levanto del suelo y se vuelve a impulsar hacia killua y empieza a dar una serie de de golpes a gran velocidad pero killua los esquiva con mayor facilidad pero de repente killua atrapa los dos puños de izuku haciendo que izuku se quede sorprendido pero killua le da un rodillazo en la barbilla de izuku pero luego lo suelta y le da un derechazo en el abdomen de izuku haciendo que izuku escupiera unas gota de sangre y se estrellara dos arboles y chocara con una roca dejado un agujero superficial y cayera al suelo pero lo mismo se levanta pero mira a killua que se acercaba

Vaya sin duda alguna, el joven midoriya a entrenado muy duro – dijo maco sorprendido

Si. Míralo, parece que el nunca se va a rendir – dijo sachi un poco sorprendida

Tienes razón – haciendo que sachi la mire – pero aun, ese chico no creo que dure – dijo Wendy que estaba sorprendida pero seria

Te equivocas, solo míralo, el joven midoriya a demostrado su valor en el entrenamiento y los aguanto, tiene una voluntad de acero que nunca, !nunca! se destruirá – dijo all might mirando a izuku que estaba algo herido

"creo que tiene razón, además ese chico quiere ser un héroe y todo héroe debe arriesgar su vida en un duro entrenamiento aun que se dañe o se rompa todos sus huesos, el seguirá adelante. – pensó Wendy mirando a izuku que estaba limpiando su boca que tenia un poco de sangre

"bien, ahora se como derrotar al maestro killua solo que necesito un pequeña distracción además" – mirando la enorme roca y da una sonrisa – " necesitare toda mi fuerza para esto " – pero mira a killua que estaba parado y con una mirada casi asesina – " veo que tendré que usar lo ahora " – pensó izuku y poniéndose en posición de pelea

Eje, se nota que nunca te rindes no, mocoso – dijo killua con una sonrisa de sicópata

Claro que no, además tendré que usar mi nueva técnica – dijo izuku

Ya veo, en ese caso muéstramela – dijo killua mirando a izuku

Bien pero no se arrepienta **eco rítmico fase dos: espejismo** – dando un paso pero luego se impulsa por todo lado y creando réplicas de el pero impulsando por todo lado dejando a killua sorprendido y no solo el tambien sachi, Wendy y maco quedaran con la boca abierta mientras que all might tenia una sonrisa en su cara, mientras que killua miro por todo lado –que ocurre, pensé que eres fuerte no, es tiempo de hacer mi movida ahora – dijo izuku desapareciendo todas sus replica y apareciendo tres replicas de el al frente de killua y desapareciéndose y dejando a killua sorprendido y mirando por todo lado y miro a la enorme roca levantándose pero vio que izuku estaba levantando la enorme roca con toda su fuerzas y la lanza hacia killua pero da un pequeño salto hacia la roca que lanzo y da una serie de golpe a gran velocidad haciendo que la roca este a punto de romperse y al final le dio una patada provocando que se rompiera en pedazos mientras que killua golpeo algunos pedazos de rocas

"en donde esta, izuku" – pensó killua mirando por todo lado pero vemos en cámara lenta vemos a izuku que estaba escondido atrás de un pedazo de roca y aterriza hacia el suelo y se impulsa hacia killua mientras que killua se dio cuenta pero recibió un gran derechazo de izuku haciendo que se estrellara contra un muro de rocas y se queda trabado pero luego a izuku que tenia una sonrisa y sale de la roca y camina hacia izuku y le da una sonrisa – lo has hecho bien, mocoso -

Gracias maestro killua – dijo izuku dando una sonrisa

Increíble – dijo maco sorprendido

Quien lo diría – dijo sachi tambien sorprendida

Si, parece que ese chico lo hiso – dijo Wendy

Bien hecho joven midoriya – dijo all might en su forma musculosa

Ah. gracias all might – dijo izuku mirando a all might

Bueno chico, ahora que me diste un golpe de alta potencia, estas listo para aprender el nen – dijo killua

Enserio, maestro killua – dijo izuku con una sonrisa de emoción

Si, pero por ahora descansa mañana te enseñare el nen – dijo killua a izuku

Si, maestro – dijo izuku corriendo en donde esta la puerta de salida

Amo killua, estas seguro de enséñale el nen al joven midoriya – dijo maco preocupado

Si, maco es hora que izuku sepa del nen para convertirse en un héroe pero de nen – dijo killua con una sonrisa

Amo killua como le va enseñar el nen al joven midoriya – dijo sachi

Es fácil, tendré que traspasarle mi nen a el – dijo killua con una sonrisa gatuna

Pero, amo killua si le da su nen al joven midoriya, el podría morir – dijo Wendy muy preocupada

Wendy, no te preocupes, el estará bien además, no viste su expresión – dijo killua

Es cierto, vi que su expresión era de felicidad y emoción ahora – dijo all might con una sonrisa

A decir verdad es cierto – dijo maco un poco preocupado pero da una sonrisa

Tienes razón, es hora que el aprenda el nen – dijo sachi pero con una sonrisa

Bien como sea – dijo Wendy con los brazos cruzado

 **Al día siguiente**

Había pasado un dia mientras vemos el salón de clase de izuku y lo vemos dibujando un especie de traje mientras que su profesor escribiendo el pisaron pero aun asi izuku estaba pensando sin mirar al pisaron-"que extraño" – mirando a izuku que aun seguía dibujando y pensando – "parece que midoriya sigue ignorando mi clase" – estirando su mano hasta llegar arriba de la cabeza de izuku sin izuku se diese cuenta - ¡midoriya pon atención! – grito su profesor apunto de golpear a izuku en cabeza con un golpe de karate pero lo que no se espero que izuku rápidamente detuvo el golpe agarrando su mano con una sola mano pero izuku lo jala hacia arriba hasta los aire y lo lanza estrellándolo hacia el suelo mientras que los demás alumnos estaba impresionado por la fuerza de izuku pero vemos a katsuki que estaba algo sorprendido mientras que izuku se dio cuenta

\- pero que – mirando a su profesor en el suelo – o no – levantándose de su silla y corriendo hasta su profesor y ayudando a levantarlo – perdón profesor, es que ya sabe – dijo izuku

\- no te preocupes midoriya – dijo su profesor algo herido mientras que los de mas estudiante estaban murmurando sobre izuku mientras que katsuki miro a izuku de una forma a seria

Después de la clase y del accidente, vemos que era hora de un receso mientras en la azotea de la secundaria vemos a izuku mirando las nubes pero no era eso tambien miro su mano y recordando el duro entrenamiento de killua y de nuevo pensando como seria el entrenamiento para aprender el nen pero sierra sus ojos y recibiendo una brisa de viento haciendo que se moviera su cabello y se calmara pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por katsuki que entro en la azotea y junto con su dos amigos, y vieron a izuku mientras que izuku volteo y ve a katsuki de una forma tranquila pero katsuki se acercaba a el y lo miro de una forma arrogante y una sonrisa

Vaya deku se nota que, aquí es en donde te escondía eh – dijo katsuki de una forma arrogante

Esconder me. A que te refieres kacchan – dijo izuku que estaba confundido pero calmado

Ya sabes a que me refiero, tu lastimaste a nuestro profesor apropósito para hacer que los demás se impresionen y probar tus habilidades para convertirte en un héroe. Para ser un inútil sin particularidad tienes una gran fuerza pero, crees que la academia de héroes – levantando su mano derecha – aceptara aun inútil, y un bueno para nada a ser un héroe – y saliendo chipas de su mano derecha - ¡acéptalo eres solo un deku, no sirves para ser un heroe! – y con su mano izquierda agarra el cuello de la camisa de izuku – y eso no sirve tendre que usar, los viejos métodos – creando una explosión en su mano derecha – bien deku, que eliges eh. – dijo katsuki de una forma pero mas arrogante mientras que izuku tenia la mirada cubierta de sombra

Si que eliges eh deku – dijo el amigo de katsuki estirando su dedos

Si es cierto que haras – dijo el otro amigo de katsuki

Después de esas palabras que dijeron katsuki y sus amigos aun asi izuku seguía aun con la mirada cubierta de sombras pero no se dejo intimidar por las palabras o la particularidad de katsuki ni la de sus amigos y con su mano derecha agarra la muñeca izquierda de katsuki y la aprieta con un poco de fuerza haciendo que katsuki se sorprenda pero no solo era eso sino que izuku levanto la mirada y le dio una mirada casi seria pero sin miedo haciendo que katsuki y sus amigos se sorprenda

Kacchan – haciendo que katsuki lo mirara – aun que me digas que no puedo convertirme en un héroe, solo usas tu particularidad para asustar a las personas – y le da una mirada como la de un asesino sin brillo en sus ojos – pero para mi no, solo lo usas para demostrar que eres el mejor, aun así, hay muchas personas que manejan bien sus particularidad. La usan de una manera noble, honesta para salvar la felicidad de las personas pero tu – apretando un poco mas fuerte la muñeca de katsuki – la usas de una manera arrogante y tonta – haciendo que katsuki se enojara aun mas – aun que no tenga particularidad, ¡yo seré un héroe! – dijo izuku de una forma seria mientras que katsuki aun seguía furioso y estaba apunto de golpear a izuku con su puño derecho pero rápidamente izuku desaparece dejando a katsuki y sus amigos sorprendido mientras que izuku estaba cerca de la puerta de la azotea y la abre haciendo que katsuki y sus amigos voltearan y sale de la azotea y deja la puerta abierta mientras vemos a izuku bajando por las escaleras pero deja de caminar y da un derechazo en la pared provocando un gran agujero superficial y siguió bajando las escaleras

Había pasado horas después y vemos a los demás alumno saliendo de la academia mientras que izuku lo vemo caminando hacia su casa después de llegar a su casa lo vemos poner su traje de entrenamiento y se fue hacia la puerta pero es detenido por su madre

Izuku, ten mucho cuidado si – dijo su madre que estaba preocupado

No te preocupes mama, estare bien, además el maestro killua me entreno tanto que hiso que mi cuerpo tenga los sentido mas perfeccionando – dijo izuku con una sonrisa haciendo que su madre se tranquilice

Si puede ser cierto, pero – tomando las manos de su hijo – ten mucho cuidado si, no quiero perde a mi único hijo – dijo su madre con una sonrisa y sus lagrimas estaban apunto de salirse

Si, te prometo que tendre cuidado y salir sano y salvo te lo prometo – dijo izuku con una sonrisa y abrazando a su madre mientras que ella le devuelve el abrazo

 **ahora en la mansión**

vemos a izuku sentado en el pasto y viendo como los bebes tigres jugaban con los bebes lobos a las pilladas mientras que izuku lo veía con una sonrisa pero vemos a un pequeño oso gato haciendo que izuku volteara a verlo pero el pequeño cachorro se arcerco a izuku mientras que el acaricio la pequeño bebe oso gato haciendo que ronroneara y saltara en la pierna de izuku y se acuesta mientras que izuku lo seguía acariciando haciendo que el pequeño oso gato, se dumiera. En otro lado vemos a killua que tenia vestido una remera blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones negro vaquero y tenia unas zapatillas moradas y lo vemos caminar en donde esta izuku mientras que izuku se dio cuenta que killua estaba ahí y le da una sonrisa

Veo que el eres bueno con los animales no, mocoso – dijo killua con una sonrisa

Creo que si, je, je. Pero este animal – mirando al pequeño oso gato que estaba dormido en su pierna – no lo había visto en esos libros – dijo izuku

Bueno, te dire esto – sentándose a lado de izuku y lo mira – como veras este animal no es de acá – dijo killua

Entonces de donde es – dijo izuku que estaba sorprendido

Digamos que este animal viene de una isla llamada isla ballena – dijo killua

Isla ballena – dijo izuku

Si, en esa isla hay varios tipos de animales que ninguna persona creía y además, eran dos regalos que me dio el – dijo killua mirando el cielo

El – dijo izuku que estaba confundido

Si como veras el me dio dos oso gatos pero eran pequeños, uno era macho y el otro hembra y lo que ves ahí es su hijo numero 5, la mas pequeña, pero la mas cariñosa de todas y además es hembra – dijo killua con una sonrisa

Ya veo, a decir verdad, es muy linda – mira a killua con una sonrisa – me gustaría ir a ver esa isla ballena algún dia – dijo izuku haciendo que killua sonría

Bueno, es hora de empezar el entrenamiento – dijo killua levantándose del pasto

Si - levantando a la pequeña oso gato y lo pone al suelo y se levanta – por ahora me va enseñar el nen no. maestro killua – dijo izuku con una sonrisa de emoción

Si pero – mira izuku – tienes dos decisiones – dijo killua mostrando los dos dedos de su mano

Dos decisiones – dijo izuku

Así es, la primera, es enseñarte como aprender el nen, pero eso demoraría meses o años. Y la segunda es traspasarte mi nen a si para que las compuertas de tu cuerpo se abran y aprendas el nen de una manera fácil – haciendo que izuku se emocionara aun mas – pero si traspaso mi nen en tu cuerpo es posible que llegues a morir – dejando que izuku se asustara un poco – bien que eliges – dijo killua

En ese caso – con la mirada abajo pero la levanta y da una mirada de desafío y con una sonrisa – elijo la segunda – haciendo que killua se sorprenda – porque si elijo la primera no podría aprender el nen y saber todos del nen y demoraría mucho para hacer que mi sueños no se cumplan – dijo izuku

Ya veo – mirando a izuku – "este chico me recuerda a gon, pero su valentía y su corazón y sobre todo sus sentimiento hace que me recuerde a el y mucho" – dando una sonrisa a izuku – bien, ponte de espalda mientras que yo traspasare mi nena a si para activar todas tus compuertas entendido – dijo killua

Entendí – poniéndose de espalda mientras que killua libero una aura blanca en su cuerpo pero la absorbió y estiro su mano derecha que estaba casi cerca de la espalda de izuku pero vemos que apareció de nuevo la aura blanca en su mano – "increíble, su mano se siente caliente, aunque este cerca puedo. Sentir un gran calor en su mano" – pensó izuku con un poco de sudor en su frente

Bien, es hora – dijo killua poniendo su mano derecha en la espalda de izuku, haciendo que izuku brillara pero dejo de brillar y lo vemos con una aura mas expensa como el vapor de una tetera

Pero que, es esto. Siento como si cuerpo tuviera algo húmedo y caliente a la ves, es como si estuviera en un sauna – dijo izuku que estaba impresionado y viendo sus manos y vio que salía un extraño vapor

Bien mocoso, concéntrate, si contiene bien, el ten podrás hacerlo, solo imagina una cascada o un campo de flores o algo que sea ambiental para ti solo hazlo y podras mantener tu ten – dijo killua con los brazos cruzados

Bien – asistiendo con la cabeza y lo vemos que sus ojos estaban cerrados y imagino un campo de flores pero a lado estaba un lago ahora en la realidad vemos el aura de izuku cubriéndolo como si fuera un mantón mientras que killua estaba sorprendido – maestro killua – haciendo que killua lo mirara – como me salio dime – dijo izuku con los ojos cerrados

(suspiro) porque no abres tus ojos y lo comprueba por ti mismo – dijo killua con una sonrisa

Bien – abriendo sus ojos y vio sus manos que estaba cubierto de una capa blanca – maestro killua, esto es – dijo izuku que estaba sorprendido

Así es chico, ya aprendiste el ten – dijo killua a izuku

Ten, pensé que esto era el nen – dijo izuku que estaba sorprendido

Bueno, debes saber esto, nen en la fuerza mental, y el ten es la energía vital que esta en nuestro cuerpo, sígueme – dijo killua empezando a caminar

Si – dijo izuku asistiendo con la cabeza y empezando a seguir a killua

 **Mientras tanto**

Vemos una habitación con sillones y una televisión mientras vemos a killua parado y atrás suyo había un pisaron mientras vemos a izuku sentado en un sillón

Bien. Mocoso te enseñare que es nen de verdad, primero empezaremos con el ten – escribiendo en el pisaron – el ten es la energía vital y es la aura que esta alrededor de nuestro cuerpo, que endurece tu cuerpo y como veras el ten tambien sirve en lo combarte físico. Ahora el ren – escribiendo el ren en el pisaron – como veras el ren es la voluntad que hace que nuestro cuerpo se endurezca como la piedra o el hierro pero debes ponente en una posición para que fucione sin moverte pero eso se usa cuando hayas aprendido ten. Ahora el zetsu – escribiendo el zetsu en el pisaron - el zetsu es la lengua en nuestra voz, pero que eso no te confunda, el zetsu tambien tiene dos carateristicas la primera es el paso silencioso, como veras el zetsu hara que tus pasos sea tan silencioso que nadie te podría oir o sentir incluso nadie podrá sentir tu presencia y la segunda es la recuperación de una fatiga extrema y hace que el ten se disminuyen por completo. Ahora el hatsu – escribiendo el hatsu en el pisaron – como veras el hatsu, es la acción de nuestro cuerpo. Para liberar el aura del nen es pasa cuando hayas aprendido ren – pero mira izuku – ya entendiste mocoso – dijo killua

Si maestro killua – dijo izuku un poco sorprendido

Bien. Ahora comenzaremos con el ten – haciendo que izuku se levantara y activara el ten creando una capa blanca alrededor de su cuerpo – bien hecho, ahora comenzara el verdadero entrenamiento del ten – dijo killua con una sonrisa

Después de una larga platica, izuku domino el ten haciendo que su cuerpo se endurezca como el hierro en tan solo unas dos semanas pero duras ya que killua le enseño a resistir todo sus golpes y platicara con el ten en los combate, cuerpo a cuerpo pero es no lo detuvo, ya que aprecio el poder ten, hiso que su cuerpo se hiciera aun mas duro pero aun asi le costaba, pero el nunca se rindió, luego aprendió el ren y lo perfeccionara al máximo en tan solo un mes, después aprendió el zetsu, que lo llevo al limite, y no solo eso hiso que su paso se hiciera aun mas sigiloso y también con poder del zetsu hiso que su eco rítmico, no sea indetectable y su otro movimiento que el lo llamo eco rítmico fase dos en tan solo una semana, pero ahora comenzara la prueba de su entrenamiento, en la misma habitación vemos a izuku sentado en un sillón que esta cerca de una mesa y no esta solo también vemos all might en su forma normal y vemos killua poniendo una copa llena de agua y una hoja enzima

Maestro – haciendo que killua lo mirara – que tengo que hacer – dijo izuku que estaba confundido

Bueno, mocoso como veras hoy aprenderemos que tipo de usuario eres – dijo killua

Usuario – dijo izuku que estaba mirando a killua pero luego su mirada cambia y mira a la copa de agua

Si, joven midoriya – obteniendo la mirada de izuku – se un poco los seis usuario del nen – haciendo que izuku se sorprenda – primero son los intensificadores. Como ves los intensificadores son aquellos que intensifica su fuerza, defensa y velocidad y no solo eso tambien fortalece objetos eso creo. La segunda son los trasformadores, ellos hacen que su aura de nen se transforme. La tercera son los materializadores, ellos son casi idéntico como los trasformadores pero los materializadores materializa su aura de nen para crear objetos. la cuarta son los emisores, como ves los emisores son que lanza su nen, usando armas o usando su propio nen. La quinta son los manipuladores, son ellos que puede usar su aura del nen para controlar a objetos y animales intruso personas. La sexta y la ultima, son los especialista, son aquellos que tiene raras habilidades del nen pero. Unas de esas habilidades son las mas raras como la seis y bien lo entendiste – dijo all might a izuku haciendo que izuku se sorprenda

Increíble, pero como lo hare – dijo izuku

Fácil, mocoso debes poner tus manos a la copa, pero sin tocar y usar tu ren y ver que tipo de usuario eres – dijo killua mirando a izuku

Ya veo, gracias – poniendo sus manos alrededor de la copa sin toca pero vemos que sus manos, apareció una aura blanca mientras vemos la copa con aguas y vemos se incrementó un poco el agua de la copa y resbalando una gota mientras vemos a killua y all might sorprendido mientras que izuku se detuvo – dime maestro que significa cuando la presión de agua se incrementa un poco – dijo izuku mirando a killua mientras que killua lo miro a los ojos

Significa que eres un intensificador – dijo killua con una sonrisa

Enserio, - mientras que killua asistió con la cabeza - ¡genial! – dijo izuku saltando de alegría

Pero aun te falta, entrenar mocoso, escucha sigue entrenando y lo harás bien, y también puedes entrenar en tu casa s quieres – dijo killua

Ya veo, muchas gracias maestro killua – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

"joven midoriya, se nota que eres un gran intensificador además me recuerdas gon cuando lo vi por primera vez" – dijo all might con una sonrisa y viendo a izuku con una sonrisa

Asi comienza la prueba de izuku que es la ultima y mientras vemos a izuku en su cuarto y incrementando su la presión de agua un poco mas per aun asi el siguió y no solo en su cuarto también siguió en la cocina y incluso en el baño han pasado unas dos semanas y vemos a izuku aun en su cuarto siguiendo su prueba pero puso un plato abajo y la copa con agua encima asi para que no derrame agua en el suelo mientras siguió entrenando y vemos una sonrisa en su rostro había pasado unas dos semanas y cinco días mientras vemos en la habitación vemos a killua sentando en una silla y tambien vemos a all might sentado en un sillón y sachi, maco y Wendy sentado en un sofá mientras vemos a izuku parado y mirando la copa lleno de agua

Bien es hora de comenzar mocoso – dijo killua mirado a izuku con los brazos cruzados

Bien, ahí voy – dijo izuku poniendo sus manos alrededor de cola y pone su ren en sus manos haciendo que el agua de la copa se incremente haciendo que los demás se sorprendan

Bien hecho moco…- dijo killua pero siendo interrumpido

Aun no termino – dijo izuku incrementando su ren haciendo que saliera una gran aura en su cuerpo haciendo que parezca como el fuego mientras vemos la copa seguía incrementando el aguas hasta que, la copa se rompiera pero aun asi la presión del agua seguía incrementando mientras vemos a sachi, maco y Wendy muy sorprendido con las bocas abiertas mientras vemos a killua y all might con un gran sonrisa mientras que izuku se detuvo pero aun asi vemos que su aura seguía pero vemos que su cabello se movía con el poder de su aura

Increíble – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Se nota que aprendiste muy bien el nen, y no solo eso también hiciste que tu ten se hiciera aun mas fuerte y combinándolo con el ren haciendo que su poder se incrementara aun mas pero. Eso cuesta mucha energía mantener en esa forma pero sin embargo, lo has hecho bien izuku – dijo killua mientras que izuku hiso desaparecer su aura

Gracias, maestro – dijo izuku con una sonrisa mientras vemos a all might con una gran sonrisa y no solo el tambien maco, sachi y Wendy tenían una sonrisa en sus rostro y felicitando a izuku por dominar el nen

 **Continuara**

 **Izuku: es sorprendente que termine mi entrenamiento, ahora soy un experto en el nen**

 **Killua: aun a si te falta mucho para unas pruebas mas para se un profesional**

 **Izuku: ¡enserio!**

 **Izuku y killua: en el próximo capitulo: la meta para convertirse en un profesional. La prueba ha comenzado**

 **Izuku: bien esta ves no me rendiré**


	4. Chapter 4

**capitulo 3: la meta para convertirse en un profesional. La prueba ha comenzado**

 **Habitación de izuku**

Ya había pasado un dia de después de la prueba del agua, y ahora era de noche y vemos a izuku recostado en su cama y mirando el techo pero mira su mano izquierda y lo envuelve en forma de puño y da una sonrisa

"sorprendente, que yo sea un intensificador, pero" – se sienta en su cama y se pode en posición de meditar y vemos que libero su ten en forma de una capa de piel y cerrando sus ojos imagina una cascada –" aun debo seguir, entrenando, para ser el mejor. Intensificador de todo" – pensó izuku aun meditando y vemos que su aura se volvía de blanca a dorada pero, sin darse cuenta vemos a la madre de izuku viendo a su hijo con una sonrisa

" izuku, se que serás un gran héroe, y tengo fe en ti" – pensó su madre con una sonrisa y apunto de salirse sus lagrimas pero de felicidad

 **Al día siguiente**

En la playa municipal de Dagoba que estaba repleto de basura, vemos a izuku con su ropa de entrenamiento y no esta solo tambien vemos a all might que vestia una remera negra y un pantalón deportivo negro y una zapatilla blancas mientras que killua sentado enzima de la basura el esta vestido con una remera azul de manga larga y encima de esa remera había otra de color blanco y con manga corta y tiene puesto un pantalón negro pero vaquero y sus zapatillas son de color rojos y blancos mientras vemos a izuku mirando a all might

Bien joven midoriya, es hora de entrenar tu fuerza escuchaste y hacer que tus músculos sean fuerte, entendiste – dijo all might aun con la misma sonrisa mientras que izuku asistió con la cabeza

Si, all might – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Bien, comencemos y tu entrenamiento será – apuntando a las basura – limpia toda la playa entera – dijo all might haciendo que izuku se sorprenda

Bien en ese caso, lo hare – dijo izuku caminando hacia una heladera pero fue detenido por killua

Espera, izuku - haciendo que izuku dejara de caminar y volteara y mirara a killua – ten esto – lanzando unos cuatros brazaletes a izuku haciendo que izuku lo atrapara pero de repente izuku se cayo pero aun se levantaba aun con los brazaletes en sus manos – ponte esos brazaletes en tus muñecas y tobillos asi para que puedas entrenar tu fuerza muscular - dijo killua mirando a izuku haciendo que izuku asistiera con la cabeza mientras que izuku se puso los dos brazaletes en sus muñecas y los otros dos en sus tobillos

Bien estoy, listo – dijo izuku con una sonrisa mientras que se acerco hacia una heladera y lo levanta pero aun le costaba pero aun asi lo levanto con toda sus fuerzas mientras vemos a all might sorprendido por la fuerza de izuku pero vemos a killua dando una sonrisa

Es increíble no – dijo killua con una sonrisa y mirando a all might

Si, puedo nótalo – mirando a izuku levantado la heladera y lo lleva a un camión – sin duda alguna, el joven midoriya lo hace bien – dijo all might con una sonrisa

"se como te sientes" – ahora vemos a izuku levantado un otra heladera pero aun mas pesada – "y aun asi, estoy orgulloso de entrenar aun gran héroe, como izuku" – pensó killua dando una sonrisa mientras que izuku seguía entrenando

Después de comenzar su entrenamiento, izuku tenia que levantar grandes cosas y pesadas como heladeras, neumáticos, lavadoras, cocinas, incluso autos y camiones, pero eso no los detuvo incluso con los brazaletes, aun seguía levantando y sacando toda la basura de la playa, hubo varios descansos y unos vómitos pero eso no los detuvo, aun seguía con sus estudios en la secundaria, y bueno se hiso un poco popular en las clases solo que algunos chicos y chicas lo llaman midoriya por su apellido, y otros lo llamaban deku como siempre, y después de terminar las clases, izuku comenzó entrenar su ten, en las arte de la meditación y su ren en diferente posiciones de combate, había pasado un mes completo y vemos un camión blanco y en ese camión vemos a all might en su forma normal saliendo del camión pero tiene puesto una gabardina de un color amarillo pero casi marrón para cubrirse del frio mientras vemos a killua saliendo del camión, y el estaba vestido con suéter marrón y mira a all might

Bien es hora de ver, como va izuku con su entrenamiento – dijo killua caminando hacia la playa

Es cierto, además – empezando a caminar a lado de killua – quiero ver que tan fuerte sea vuelto el joven midoriya, killua – dijo all might con una sonrisa

Es cierto , yagi-san – dijo killua con una sonrisa mientras mira al otro lado y se sorprende lo que vio

killua - dijo all might mirando a killua mientras que volteo y miro y tambien se quedo sorprendido, viendo una montaña de basura y vio a izuku parado encima de esa basura aun con su ropa de entrenamiento pero sin la camisa y voltea y mira a all might y killua

oh, hola all might, hola killua-sensei – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

increíble – corriendo y viendo la playa que estaba muy limpia sin basura – en tan solo un mes logro, limpiar todo, oh my – transformándose en su forma musculosa – ¡god! – dijo all might con una sonrisa

vaya – viendo la playa que estaba limpia por completo – se nota que eres muy bueno limpiando no mocoso – dijo killua con una sonrisa

gracias killua-sensei – dijo izuku asistiendo con la cabeza

"no mes des la gracias izuku al final a cabo eres a que debo dar la gracias por ayudarme" – pensó killua mirando a izuku

Bueno joven midoriya, ahora que tu entrenamiento termino ahora mírate – mirando a izuku con su cuerpo un poco musculatado pero muy tonificado y marcado a la ves – por cierto, killua – volteando y mirando a killua – aun falta unos entrenamiento no – dijo all might

Asi es – acercándose hacia izuku – que dices mocoso, estas listo para entrenar el poder del nen – dijo killua mirando izuku

Si – asistiendo con la cabeza – además, aun no me he rendido – dijo izuku

Bien, mocoso – dijo killua con una sonrisa

Había pasado un dia cuando izuku acaba de limpiar toda la playa mientras vemos en el bosque en donde izuku entreno por primera ves con killua y ahora vemos a izuku vestido con una remera blanca que tenia escrito **H N°1** y tambien lleva puesto un pantalón negros pero corto y tiene puesto las misma zapatilla rojas de siempre mientras que killua tambien tiene puesto la ropa que uso cuando izuku comenzó a entrenar su fuerza con all might pero ahora comenzara el entrenamiento de izuku

Bien mocoso tu entrenamiento será esto – sacando una hacha lanzándola hacia izuku mientras que izuku la atrapo – vas a corta todo los arboles en la de esa esquina – apuntando con su dedo hacia unos arboles casi viejos – lo entendiste mocoso – dijo killua

Si, lo entendí killua-sensei – dijo izuku asistiendo con la cabeza y caminando en donde esta los arboles

Bueno, creo que el lo va hacer, espera un momento – poniendo sus dedos en su mentón pero se da cuenta de algo – ¡se me olvido enséñale el gyo¡ – mirando a izuku - ¡espera izuku! – dijo killua corriendo hacia en donde esta izuku

Después de una larga practica vemos a izuku sentado en un tronco mientras que killua estaba parado y mirando a izuku enseñándole el gyo

Bueno mocoso, creo que se me olvido enseñarte el gyo – dijo killua rascándose en la nuca

¿El gyo?, ¿que es eso killua-sensei? – dijo izuku que estaba confundido

Bueno mocoso, el gyo significa (enfocar) – dijo killua

¿Enfocar'- dijo izuku

Asi es, izuku. Como veras el gyo significa enfocar, cuando hayas aprendido ren, es necesario usarlo – liberando el ren alrededor de su cuerpo - y – levantando su puño derecho – enfocar cada parte de tu – haciendo que su ren siendo adsorbido en su cuerpo y traspasando a su puño creando una aura en su puño com si fuera vapor - cuerpo para que tengas una gran dureza en tus puños o piernas para golpear a toda potencia – haciendo que izuku se asombrara – pero, solo funciona con una parte del cuerpo como una mano y una pierna, sin embargo si sigues entrenando muy duro harás que el gyo, pueda enfocar cada parte de tu cuerpo – levantando su puño izquierdo haciendo que aparezca el gyo en su puño – podras hacerlo bien si sigues todo lo que te doy, entendiste – dijo killua haciendo que desaparezca el gyo en sus puños

Si, killua-sensei – dijo izuku levantándose del tronco y dando una sonrisa de superación

Bien, pero primero – levantando un dedo – que ves en mi dedo – dijo killua

Bueno, killua-sensei no veo nada – dijo izuku

Inútil – dijo killua golpeando a izuku en la cabeza con un golpe de karate y haciendo que le saliera un chichón

¡¿Por qué me golpeo en la cabeza, killua-sensei?! –grito izuku con mucha furia

¿qué ocurre no puedo golpearte para que aprendas?, o tal vez – levantando su mano derecha y liberando sus garras – debas a enseñarte no hablar así con tu superior. Eh – dijo killua con una vos del inframundo y con una mirada asesina sin emociones y sin brillo en sus ojos mientras vemos a izuku muy asustado

No nada killua-sensei – dijo izuku calmado por fuera pero asustado por dentro

Bueno, mocoso te dire esto, activa tu ren – dijo killua

Ah… si – dijo izuku activando su ren en su cuerpo

Bien. Ahora enfoca tu ren en tu vista – dijo killua

Si – dijo izuku asistiendo con la cabeza y hace que su ren sea absorbido en su cuerpo y cierra sus ojos y los abre haciendo que aparezca una aura alrededor de sus ojos pero le costaba

Bien hecho, mocoso ahora – levantando su dedo de su mano derecha – ahora que ves – dijo killua con una sonrisa

V…veo el numero c…cinco – dijo izuku

Bien, hecho mocoso – bajando su dedo – bien es hora de entrenar tu gyo de verdad – dijo killua mientras que izuku hiso desapareciera su gyo pero le costaba la respiración

S…si – dijo izuku jaleando pero con una sonrisa

En ese caso. Comencemos – dijo killua con una sonrisa

 **Una semana después**

Había pasado una semana y vemos a izuku con una nueva ropa deportiva de color negra como, una remera negra pero sin manga, un pantalón corto de color negro, un par de zapatillas negras pero con un toque blanco y unas muñequeras del mismo color de la ropa mientras que killua aun tenia vestido la misma ropa excepto su remera blanca

Bien mocoso - levantando los cinco dedo de su mano derecha – ahora que ves – dijo killua

12345 – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Bien hecho. Ahora muestra lo siguiente – dijo killua con una sonrisa

Hai – dijo izuku en una posición de pelea y vemos el gyo en sus dos puños pero la aura eran un poco extensa

Fiu(silbido) quien lo diría mocoso – mientras que izuku desaparece y vemos en cámara lenta y vemos a izuku atrás de killua apunto de darle un golpe – pero – sin embargo killua lo atrapa pero agarrando la muñeca - te falta mucho para atacarme con ese golpe tan débil – dijo killua con una sonrisa y soltó a izuku mientras que izuku hace que su gyo se desvanezca

Si aun me falta mucho para poder vencerlo – dijo izuku mirando a killua

Bueno dejemos de hablar, es hora de entrenar – dijo killua agarrando el hacha que estaba trabada en el suelo y la lanza hacia izuku mientras que izuku la atrapa

Hai killua-sensei – dijo izuku corriendo hacia los arboles y empieza a cortar mientras que killua empezó a sonreír tras ver el entrenamiento de izuku

Había pasado cuatro hora y vemos a izuku talando los arboles de nuevo pero cada arboles era casi duro de talar mientras que izuku estaba cansado de talar tanto arboles pero eso no lo detuvo aun seguía talándolos de nuevo cuando termino vio que corto todos los arboles habían sido cortados mientras vio unos arboles de un color gris

Bueno es hora de cortar estos arboles – talando el árbol pero de repente el hacha se rompió haciendo que izuku se sorprenda – increíble que duros es este árbol, si tal vez – levantando su puño derecho y activando su gyo – si lo golpeo tal vez haga efecto uh…- mientras miro su mano por unos segundo y se dio cuenta – ya entiendo como dijo killua-sensei el gyo significa enfocar – miro una hacha que estaba en el suelo y la agarra con las dos manos – si esto funciona – cerrando sus ojos y usando el gyo y lo absorbe y lo trasmite en el hacha haciendo que este rodeado de una aura como el gyo mientras que abrió los ojos – bien, espero que esto funcione – apretando sus manos en el hacha con gran fuerza y la tala el árbol con mayor facilidad mientras que izuku se sorprendió y luego miro el hacha – ya veo, es por eso que killua-sensei me enseño el gyo para enfocar en cada parte de mi cuerpo pero no solo eso también objeto – dijo izuku dando una sonrisa y miro los arboles y lo tala mientras que killua miro de lejos a izuku

Nada mal, veo que el mocoso ya aprendió el shun en meno de unas horas nada mal para ser un niño – dijo killua dando una sonrisa

 **Dos días después**

Había pasado dos días y vemos a izuku dando el ultimo corte al árbol mientras que killua se acerca a izuku caminando mientras que izuku voltea y mira a killua con una sonrisa

Bueno mocoso los has hecho bien – dijo killua con una sonrisa

Si, lo se, en meno de dos días e talado muchos arboles y ahora comprendo como usar el nen no es asi – mirando a killua – killua-sensei – dijo izuku

Si, pero te falta mucho para aprender lo mas importante – sacando una caja de su bolsillo y la dio a izuku haciendo que izuku se sorprenda – te lo iba dar cuando hayas terminado las siguiente prueba pero que mas da – haciendo que izuku sorprenda – si quieres ábrelo no importa – dijo killua con lo ojos cerrados y con las manos en los bolsillos mientras que izuku la abrió y miro un anillo de plata con una gema de color verde **(igual a la de gon en hunter x hunter)**

Guau – mirando el anillo pero mira a killua – killua-sensei no debió – dijo izuku pero es interrumpido

No digas mas mocoso solo te lo doy, para comenzar el entrenamiento porque en la ultima prueba será sorpresa escuchaste – dijo killua haciendo que izuku se emociones

Bien ahora cual es la siguiente prueba killua-sensei –dijo izuku con determinación

"este chico" – mirando a izuku pero aparece la imagen de gon con mucha determinación y con una sonrisa –"me recuerda mucho a gon, esa sonrisa, ese esfuerzo, esa voluntad y sobre todo" – dando una sonrisa de felicidad por ver la cara de izuku que hiso que recordara a gon en sus años de juventud –"ese valor" – dejando de pensar en su antiguo amigo, killua volvió a la realidad y miro a izuku que ya tenía una sonrisa en su rostro – bueno mocoso, vamos empezar el siguiente entrenamiento entendiste – haciendo que izuku se emocionara – bueno sígueme, vamos aun lugar mas natural – dijo killua empezando a caminar

Hai – dijo izuku asistiendo con la cabeza y empezando a seguir a killua

 **Mientras en un lugar con más arboles**

En ese lugar había varias cantidad de arboles mientras vemos a killua caminando y deteniéndose y volteo y mira a izuku ya que el empezó a seguir a killua en este bosque

Bueno mocoso ya que te entrene el poder del gyo y ahora te enseñare el ko – dijo killua mientras que izuku se sorprende

El ko – dijo izuku

Así es – activando el ren y lo absorbe todo y lo traspaso todo su ren en su puño derecho y vemos ese puño vemos que tiene una gran cantidad de aura – estos es ko – haciendo que izuku se sorprenda – mira y escucha esto mocoso, como veras el ko es igual al gyo pero debes traspasar todo tu aura en una parte de tu cuerpo para dar un golpe pero no solo un golpe, como veras mocoso cuando te enfrentes aun villano podrías golpearlo con el ko, para dejarlo en un grave estado – empieza a caminar y se acerca hacia izuku – pero cuando te enfrentes aun sujeto que tiene el poder del nen y lo sabe con facilidad todo es mejor se precavido, porque si ese sujeto sabe el ko el podría – dijo killua dejando de hablar mientras que izuku se da cuenta

Podría intersectarlo, con ko – dijo izuku

Asi es, ko contra ko porque veras cuando un usuario del nen use ko eso lo pone a la defensiva, porque veras la defensa es mejor que el ataque, pero debes tener cuidado cuando uses ko porque veras cuando uses ko eso te deja la indefensa – dijo killua dejando a izuku confundido

¿Indefensa? – dijo izuku que estaba confundido mientras que killua tenia una vena salida en cabeza y guardando su ira mientras que izuku tenia una cara de tonto pero después de eso recibió un golpe en la cara haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol pero a killua con una sonrisa y con tic en el ojo derecho

Eso te pasa por no saber la indefensa – dijo killua algo enojado mientras que izuku se recupera y se levanta y mira a killua

¡Pero que eso de la indefensa! – dijo izuku mientras choco con la cara de killua

¡La indefensa es cuando muestras una parte sin defender! – dijo killua aun chocando con la cara de izuku mientras que izuku se sorprende

Espera, una parte sin defender – dijo izuku

Asi es, como veras el ko absorbe todo el aura del nen, y eso te deja a la indefensa, pero para que entiendas, dejarías una parte sin defender y eso haría que el usuario enemigo te derrotara con mucha facilidad – dijo killua mientras que izuku miro sus manos y empezó tener una idea

Entonces, cual es la mejor forma de saberlo – dijo izuku mirando a killua

Muy fácil, la mejora del ren. Ken, como veras el ken es la aura que te pone a la ofensiva, para que puedas luchar ya que el ren se activa cuando estes en una posición de batalla pero eso funciona cuando estés quieto y concentrado, pero el ken es lo opuesto al ren entiendes – dijo killua haciendo que izuku lo entienda de la manera fácil pero una casi difícil

Si, lo entendí – dijo izuku asistiendo con la cabeza

Bueno, ahora activa el ren – dijo killua

Hai – dijo izuku poniéndose en posición de combate y activando el ren

Bien, resiste el ko – dijo killua preparando para darle el golpe con el ko pero de una manera muy lenta

"pero que extraño, porque va muy lento" – pensó izuku desconcentrándose un poco pero recibió el golpe en rostro pero de repente hiso que izuku lo tirara al suelo y sea arrastrado, por el impacto del golpe

Baka, se nota que eres arrogante, debes entender esto izuku nunca te pongas arrogante porque… eso te hará perder la batalla o la vida, entiendes – dijo killua de una forma casi seria mientras que izuku estaba en el suelo pero luego se levanta y luego se limpia la boca que tenia unas gotas de sangre y dio una sonrisa y mira a killua

Si, entendí killua-sensei – dijo izuku aun con la sonrisa

Bien, comencemos – dijo killua con una sonrisa

En ese momento izuku aprendió todo sobre el nen y a aprendido pero le falta aun asi había pasado una semana para apreder el ken y lo vemos a izuku aun con la aura del ren en su cuerpo mientras que killua con una mirada bueno

Bien hecho mocoso – dijo killua con una sonrisa

de nada killua-sensei – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

bueno como te enseñe todo sobre el nen pero aun asi no te enseñe todo pero ten enseñare el hatsu – dijo killua

el hatsu – dijo izuku

asi es, como vera todos los usuario lo saben incluso los intensificadores pero ellos crean su propia técnica pero yo te enseñare algo que será fácil para ti además nos que da un mes para que la prueba comience que dices – dijo killua

me parece bien, pero puedes me enseñara todo sobre el nen cuando termine la prueba – dijo izuku

claro. Ahora ten enseñare el poder del jajanke – dijo killua con una sonrisa

eh – dijo izuku confundido cómicamente

ahora en otro lugar que había rocas en el bosque lo vemos a izuku y a killua y ahora vemos a izuku en una posición de pelea y poniedo su mano izquierda en su puños derecho y vemos que en su puño creo un brillo dorado y lo vemos de nuevo mirando fijamente en esa gran roca

 **primero va la piedra** – concentrando todo su aura en su puño – **jajanken: ¡gun!** – dijo izuku dando con ese golpe a esa gran roca provocando que la destruyera en miles de pedazos

"quien lo diría en tan solo una semana aprendió el poder del jajanke pero" – mirando a izuku fijamente – "me hubiera gustado enséñale todo sobre el nen y sobre todo el poder jajanke pero eso será para después" – dijo killua mentalmente y con una sonrisa en los labios

"genial, ese poder fue como si fuera una particularidad pero no" - mirando sus manos pero luego lo pone en forma de puño – eso era mi hatsu - dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Bueno mocoso – haciendo que izuku volteara y mirara a kilua – aun nos queda dos semana, has que tu jajanken: gun sea mas destructivo entendiste – dijo killua

Hai, killua sensei – dijo izuku

Después de esa practica de maestro a alumno hoy había comenzado el entrenamiento de izuku para dominar el poder del jajanke pero había pasado las dos lo vemos, hoy es el 26 de febrero eran las 05:00 am y vemos a izuku viendo fijamente una gran placa de metal mientras que izuku se puso en su posición de activa su ataque mas poderoso

 **primero va la piedra** – liberando una gran aura dorada alrededor de su cuerpo pero vemos que esa aura era tan grande como una gran llamarada de fuego – **jajanken: ¡gun!** – dando un gran golpe a esa gran placa de metal haciendo que lo destruya en mil pedazo mientras que killua estaba sorprendido y emocionado – lo logre killua-sensei – dijo izuku con una sonrisa y mirando a killua

bien hecho mocoso pero ahora, debes prepárate ya que es un dia especial – dijo killua

es cierto se me olvido, debo ir a casa a ducharme y desayunar – dijo izuku dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida

"izuku puedo notar que faltamos pero ten lo por seguro que te enseñare todo sobre el nen" – pensó killua mirando a izuku que estaba muy lejos

Había pasado unas horas y vemos a todos los alumnos de todas las academia de Japón dirigiéndose hacia la academia de héroe llamada yuei mientras vemos a izuku con su uniforme caminando hacia la grandes puerta de la yuei pero se detiene

"es sorprendente, nunca había llegado mas lejos pero eso no me detendrá" – pensó izuku

Apártate deku – haciendo que izuku volteara y mirara a katsuki – te dije que te apartaras – dijo katsuki siguiendo caminado y ignorando a izuku mientras que izuku lo miro de una folma calmada

Bueno es hora de ir – dijo izuku caminando hacia la puerta

Después de entras vio todos los alumnos sentados en los asientos estuvieron hablando como seria la prueba mientras que izuku se dirigió en unos de los asientos y vio uno que estaba a lado de una chica de cabello verde oscuro y lo tenia atado como un lazo pero estaba a la altura de su espalda pero vemos que su piel es casi clara y sus ojos son un poco mas grandes y de color negro y vemos que su labio era la forma de una v y tiene puesto un uniforme de su academia mientras que izuku la miro y dio un pequeño suspiro

Disculpe – haciendo que la peli verde oscura lo mirara – puedo sentarme aquí – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Ah claro kero – dijo la peli verde oscura

Gracias, señorita – dijo izuku con una sonrisa y sentándose a lado de ella mientras que la peli verde oscura se sonrojo un poco

No hay de que – mirando el escenario pero luego mira a izuku - me llamo asui tsuyu – haciendo que izuku volteara y la mirara - pero solo llámame tsuyu-chan es todo – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa

Es un gusto conocerte tsuyu-chan, me llamo midoriya izuku – dijo izuku

Es un gusto tambien conocerte midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa

Después de conversar empezaron a tener una amistad como toda persona lo hace pero ahora miraron el escenario y vieron un héroe de la academia y es nada meno que present mic que estaba cerca del micrófono y lo agarro

Hola a todos que bueno ver a los futuros estudiante de la gran academia ¡yuei!, que alguien diga un ¡yes! – dijo present mic con una sonrisa mientras que los demás estaban en silencio y vemos a present mic con la mirada abajo per de repente

¡yes! – que hiso que lo demás y tambien present mic lo oyeran y vieron a izuku parado con una sonrisa - !estoy emocionado para ver que nos prepara la prueba no es asi present mic-sans! – dijo izuku con una sonrisa mientras que los otros alumnos estaba hablando sobre izuku diciéndole que un raro mientras que present mic le dio una gran sonrisa

!gracias muchacho¡ - haciendo que todos los estudiante se sorprendan – con ese grito que diste represento – levitando mano izquierda con dos - ¡respeto! – grito present mic

De nada – dijo izuku de nuevo con una sonrisa y se sentó en su asiento mientras que tsuyu lo miro

Midoriya-chan porque gritaste asi – dijo tsuyu

Bueno veras tsuyu cuando present mic le dijo el yes a todos nadie lo dijo en ese momento sentí pena hacia el asi que tuve que anímalo – dijo izuku

Entiendo, je sin duda eres una gran persona midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa en los labios

Gracias tsuyu-chan – dijo izuku alegremente mientras que todos lo miraron a present mic

Bueno alumnos hoy le dire como será su prueba ¡observen! – Saliendo una gran pantalla atrás de present mic – como verán su prueba es destruir unos robot que son llamado 1P, 2P, 3P como verán estos robot tienen los numero de dificultad que ustedes tendrán que destruir pero si destruye a cada robot tendrán unos puntos entendieron además – miren debajo de su asientos haciendo que todos mirara un sobre que tenia información y los agarraron – con eso sobre podrán saber de los robot destruirán entendieron – dijo present mic mirando a todos los alumnos mientras que un alumno se levanto y era uno que tenia el cabello azul pero un poco oscuro y lo tiene corto y tiene la piel casi bronceada y sus ojos negros y tiene puesto unos anteojo estaba vestido con un traje formal

Yo tengo una pregunta – dijo el peli azul oscuro levantando la mano

Si dime cual es la pregunta que vas a decir – dijo present mic

Bueno el robot 0P lo he leído y decía que era peligroso y es mejor no ponerlo en la prueba – dijo el peli azul oscuro con el sobre en su mano y señalando el 0P

Es cierto cuando vean el 0P es mejor que huyan para que todos ustedes no resulten heridos - dijo present mic

Bien en ese caso ¡tu! – señalando a izuku con su dedo haciendo que izuku moviera sus ojos – no debes gritar cuando este en publico eso fue casi humillante lo entiendes – dijo el peli azul oscuro mientras que izuku se levanta

Perdón es que estaba emocionado es todos además sentí pena por present mic porque nadie dijo yes no es para que te pongas a si de acuerdo – pero lo miro fijamente - y sobre todo parece que estas buscando amigos no – haciendo que el peli azul oscuro se sorprenda – cuando termine la prueba que te parece ser mi amigo. Que dices – dijo izuku con una sonrisa mientras que el peli azul oscuro estaba temblando por lo que dijo izuku

No lo se – dijo el peli azul ya que estaba confundido

Bueno si no quieres no te obligare – dijo izuku sentándose en su asiento mientras que tsuyu estaba sorpendida y no solo ella tambien vemos a katsuki en el otro lado de los asientos y a lado suyo estaba una chica con la piel un poco clara y su cabello es castaño pero corto y sus ojos son marrones tiene puesto el mismo uniforme que tsuyu pero ella mira a katsuki que estaba sorprendido

Bien dejemos de hablar hoy vamos a comenzar la prueba pero deben recordar esta palabra. Ir más allá. ¡ **PLUS ULTRA!** – dijo present mic con todo

Mientras vemos a izuku agarrando el papel y lo mira y da una gran sonrisa de emoción

Hoy será la prueba estoy muy animado – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Mientras vemos a todos los alumnos con su ropa deportiva en cerca de una puerta de unos muros mientras vemos a izuku con su ropa de entrenamiento que le dio killua en su entrenamiento de hace nueve meses atrás

Es sorprendente – mirando la gran puerta – nunca vi una puerta así – dijo izuku con una sonrisa y miro por todo lado y miro a tsuyu con ropa diferente ella tenia puesto una remera blanca y unos pantalones deportivo de color negro y sus zapatos son de color rosa con esa ropa hiso que izuku se sonrojara un poco

Si estas mirando a esa chica es mejor que no lo haga – haciendo que izuku mirara al peli azul oscuro – porque la vas a distraer en s prueba además no sabia que te sonrojara a ver una chica – dijo el peli azul oscuro haciendo que izuku se sorpenda

No es para tanto amigo jeje además nunca he hablado con una chica pero ella – mirando a tsuyu – bueno digamos que es diferente a las chicas que estaban en mi academia de hace unos meses – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Entiendo por cierto – mientras que izuku lo mirara – perdón por lo que dije hace unos minutos y bueno me gustaría ser tu amigo. Me llamo lida tenya – dijo tenya con una sonrisa y estrechando su mano

Un gusto mi nombre es midoriya izuku – dijo izuku estrechando su mano con la de tenya mientras que tenya sintió algo muy pesado en su mano pero luego se soltaron

Oye porque tu mano están pesada – dijo tenya un poco nervioso

Ah eso es porque tengo puesto unas ropas de entrenamiento además son muy pesadas – dijo izuku con tranquilidad

Entiendo – dijo tenya un poco asustado por lo que dijo izuku

Bien es hora de la prueba entendieron – dijo present mic arriba del muro con una sonrisa

Oye es el chico sin particularidad – dijo otro alumno

Es cierto – dijo un alumno

Que suelte tenemos – dijeron todos los alumnos con una sonrisa

Bien es hora de comenzar – dijo present mic mientras que la puerta se abrieron mientras vemos a todos los alumnos corriendo hacia esa ciudad sin habitante

Bueno midoriya-kun te deseo suelte – dijo tenya corriendo hacia en donde esta todo los alumnos

Yo tambien te deseo suelte lida-kun – dijo izuku mientras vio a lida con el grupo

Oye niño la prueba comenzó – dijo present mic mirando a izuku

Perdón hay – mirando a present mic – bien es hora – dijo izuku chocando su puño con su palma y con una sonrisa mientras desaparece a gran velocidad haciendo que present mic se asombrara por la velocidad de izuku

Ahora vemos a los alumnos corriendo en la ciudad sin habitante pero de repente sintieron una gran ráfaga cerca de ellos

Que fue eso – dijo tenya confundido

Ahora vemos a izuku corriendo a una gran velocidad hacia la ciudad pero si guio adelante y vio un 1P mientras que izuku preparo su puño derecho y envolviéndolo con el gyo

Matar al alumno – dijo el 1P apuntando a izuku mientras que izuku le dio un gran golpe con el gyo haciendo que 1P se estrellara contra un muro provocando un gran agujero mientras vemos a izuku con el puño levantado pero aun con el gyo

Bien es hora de jugar – dijo izuku con una sonrisa y chocando su puño con su palma

 **Continuara**

 **Avances**

 **Izuku: vaya es sorprendente la prueba para ir a la academia será mas fácil de lo que creí**

 **Killua: pero aun te falta dominar el nen**

 **All might: es cierto joven midoriya**

 **Izuku: en el próximo capitulo: las emociones de un gran héroe. El poder del jajanken: gun y la licencia de cazador**

 **Izuku: es hora de ir más allá**

 **Izuku/killua/all might: ¡plus ultra!**

 **Hola a todos perdonen por la demora es que estuve ocupado pero ya hice el fanfic y lo hice muy mal además creo que se olvido de la fecha como izuku comenzó a ir a la prueba pero no importa a si que nos vemos**

 **Ah por cierto estos es un crossover de hunter x hunter y boku no Hero ahora en este fanfic izuku será un cazador y un alumno de la academia de yuei en fin nos vemos pronto**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4: las emociones de un gran héroe. El poder del jajanken: gun y la licencia de cazador**

en la ciudad deshabilitada en donde comenzó la prueba vemos a izuku chocando su puño con la palma y dio una sonrisa pero de repente aparecieron un 2P y un 1P tratando de atacarlo mientras que izuku miro fijamente los ataques de los dos robot y luego los esquiva con mucha facilidad ya que el lo ve de una forma muy lenta pero ahora lo vemos esquivando los ataques a gran velocidad pero de repente izuku acaba de desaparecer mientras que los robots miraron por todo lado pero vemos que la cabeza de 1P fue arrancada sin nada mientras que 2P tambien fue destruido en un momento y vemos a izuku parado y mirando a los robot mientras que agarro la cabeza de 1P volteo y miro a 3P acercándose a una gran velocidad mientras que izuku dio una sonrisa determinada

"veamos si puedo" – mirando la cabeza de 1P en su mano y hiso que la cabeza de 1P este rodeada con la aura del nen llamada shun –" bien lo hice y ahora" – mirando a 3P ya que se esta acordando mientras que izuku estaba apunto de lanza con toda su fuerzas la cabeza de 1P - ¡toma esto! – grito izuku lanzando con toda su fuerza la cabeza de 1P mientras que 3P miro la cabeza de 1P perforando el pecho de 3P teniendo un gran agujero mientras que izuku miro por todo lado y miro un edificio y corrió hacia el edificio

Flash back

En este recuerdo vemos a izuku aprendiendo el poder de su nen mientras que killua miro a izuku pero empieza dar una sonrisa ya que izuku incremento su nen al máximo

Mocoso tienes un minuto – dijo killua haciendo que izuku dejara de entrenar

Ah hai killua-sensei – dijo izuku mirando a killua

Escucha mocoso como te enseñado todo, no te enseñe esto – acumulando ren en las plantas de su pies y dando un gran salto que ningún ser humano daría en su vida además llego como a los 30 metros pero luego aterriza al suelo sin ningún problemas y mira a izuku – y que te pareció mocoso uh – mientras que izuku estaba sorprendido – vaya se nota que te deje en shock no jejeje – dijo killua con una sonrisa

Killua-sensei que era eso – dijo izuku

Bueno mocoso veras eso era ren y hatsu al mismo tiempo – dijo killua mientras que izuku se sorprendió

Ren y hatsu – dijo izuku

Asi es como veras el ren fortalece todo como tu cuerpo pero debes fortalecer tambien tus pies, es como el gyo pero el ren fortalece tus pies y luego usas hatsu para que el ren vaya en las plantas de tus pies y luego salta entendiste – dijo killua

Entiendo killua-sensei – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Fin del flash back

Bien es hora – concentrando el ren en sus plantas de sus pies dando un gran salto hacia el gran edificio y luego mira a todos los alumnos destruyendo todos los robot mientras vio a tenya destruyendo a todo los robot con su particularidad que eran unos propulsores en sus pantorrillas mientras se detuvo pero de repente apareció un 1P que estaba apunto de atacar a lida – ¡lida-kun agáchate! – grito izuku dando un gran impulso de muy lejos mientras que lida se agacho esquivando el ataque de 1P mientras que izuku le dio un gran derechazo con gyo haciendo que la cabeza de 1P saliera volando mientras que lida miro a izuku que dio un golpe en la cabeza de 1P

Midoriya-kun – dijo tenya mirando a izuku

Estas bien lida-kun – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Si estoy bien y gracias por avísame – dijo tenya con una sonrisa

Que bueno mmm – mirando atrás suyo y miro que había un 1P, 2P y 3P mientras que lida tambien miro atrás suyo miro a dos 1P y un 3P – bueno veo que tenemos compañía no lida-kun – dijo izuku mirando a los robot con una sonrisa

Si es cierto midoriya-kun – dijo lida tambien con una sonrisa y el posición de lucha mientras que izuku tambien se puso en posición de lucha

Bien comencemos – dijo izuku desapareciéndose mientras que lida corrió hacia los robot y dio una patada giratoria en la cabeza de 1P y otra pero en la cintura a 1P mientras vio a 3P y se impulsa hacia 3P y le da una patada haciendo que destruyera en mil pedazos mientras que izuku apareció en frente de 1P y le da un golpe en el pecho haciendo que destruyera y luego mira 2P y rápidamente le arranca a 2P y luego usa shun y golpea a 3P con la cabeza de 2P haciendo que los destruyera en mil pedazo y lanza la cabeza de 2P mientras que lida se acerca a izuku

Midoriya-kun eso fue increíble como te hiciste a si de veloz – dijo tenya con sonrisa

Bueno lida-kun digamos que entrene mi cuerpo en la forma mas difícil es todo, además estoy con estas ropas pesadas – dijo izuku mirando a lida con una sonrisa

Ya veo, estas usando ropas muy pesadas haciendo que su velocidad sea lenta pero cuando te la sacas tu cuerpo se hace tan ligero como una pluma pero eso seria muy difícil para todo no – dijo lida en una forma pensativa

Asi es además esa no es toda mi velocidad como digamos – dijo izuku con una sonrisa mientras que lida estaba sorprendido

Entonces – dijo lida

Bueno lida-kun me tengo que ir asi que nos vemos – dijo izuku dando un gran salto hacia un edificio mientras que lida estaba sin hablar

Oye ese no era el chico sin particularidad – dijo otro alumnos haciendo que lida volteara mirara a los dos alumnos y escuchando la conversación de eso dos alumnos

Si pero que extraño no – dijo el otro alumnos

Es cierto además ese chico sin dunda es un fenómeno por haber destruido a eso robot –dijo el alumnos

Si y sobre todo, si que es veloz – dijo el alumno

"midoriya-kun acaso tu" – dijo tenya que estaba temblando y ahora sabia que izuku no tenia particularidad

Mientras tanto vemos a izuku saltando de edificio tras edificio pero mira a tsuyu que estaba rodeada de tres 1P y tres 2P mientras que tsuyu estaba esquivando los ataques de un 1P y dio una patada haciendo que los destruyera mientras que un 2P estaba apunto de atacarla pero tsuyu los esquiva dando un paso atrás pero atrás de tsuyu había un muro mientras que los robot se acercaron a ella mientras que izuku dio un salto y aterrizando en frente de tsuyu mientras que tsuyu miro a izuku

Midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu mientras que izuku agarro a tsuyu en la forma nupcial y dando un gran salto y aterrizando unos metros de los robot y ahora vemos a tsuyu muy sonrojada

Estas bien tsuyu-chan – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

m-midori-ya-chan po-podria – dijo tsuyu muy sonrojada mientras que izuku se dio cuenta

ah pe-perdon tsuyu-chan – dijo izuku algo sonrojado y dejando a tsuyu en el suelo mientras los mismo robot rodearon a izuku y tsuyu

veo que estamos en problemas – dijo tsuyu mirando a los robot

es cierto pero al menos pelearemos juntos no crees tsuyu-chan – dijo izuku con pequeño sonrojo mientras que tsuyu se sonrojara aun mas

es cierto kero – dijo tsuyu aun sonrojada

mientras que los dos estaban en espalda y en posiciones de lucha mientras que los robot se dirigieron hacia izuku mientras que izuku corrió hacia un 1P y le dio una patada giratoria haciendo que lo destruyera mientras vio a un 2P y se impulsa hacia el 2P mientras que el 2P estaba apunto de atacar a izuku mientras que izuku desapareció y apareció atrás de 2P mientras que 2P exploto en mil pedazos mientras vemos a tsuyu dando un gran salto y lanzando su lengua hacia el 1P y agarrándolo y le lleva arriba en donde esta ella y le una gran patada y haciendo que cayera en 2P destruyéndolos a los dos al mismo tiempo mientas que un 2P estiro su cuello hacia tsuyu y estaba apunto de morderla con su mandíbula metálica pero de repente tsuyu desparece y aparece en el suelo

como llegue tan rápido aquí kero – dijo tsuyu sorprendida

estas bien tsuyu-chan – dijo izuku haciendo que tsuyu se sorprende

midoriya-chan tu me traites aquí abajo – dijo tsuyu mirando a izuku

si – dijo izuku asistiendo con la cabeza

"es sorprendente, si que midoriya-chan es muy veloz" – tsuyu mirando a izuku -"y sobretodo muy fuerte" – pensó tsuyu

Bueno es hora de terminar – mirando a tsuyu – tsuyu-chan – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Es cierto midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa y asistiendo con la cabeza

Después de hablar vemos a 2P apunto de atacar mientras que izuku y tsuyu esquivando el ataque dando una gran salto mientras que tsuyu uso larga lengua para sujetar el 2P y lo jalo hacia ellos

¡Toma esto! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo dando una patada provocando que el 2P se destruyera mientras que los dos aterrizaron en el suelo

Creo que hacemos un buen equipo no tsuyu-chan – dijo izuku mirando a tsuyu con una sonrisa

Es cierto midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa

Bueno me tengo que ir – caminando hacia un edificio pero se detiene y voltea y mira a tsuyu - tsuyu-chan – dijo izuku

Ah si midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu mirando a izuku

Cuídate – dijo izuku dando un gran salto mientras que tsuyu se sorprendió por el salto de izuku

Que clase de particularidad tiene midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu mirando el cielo

Mientras vemos en una habitación vemos que en esa habitación había una gran cantidad cosas muy tecnológicas y vemos a los héroe mas fuerte de la academia sentado y observando todo los alumnos destruyendo a los robot mientras vemos a all might en su forma normal vestido con un traje formal pero de color amarillo

Es sorprendente, cuantos alumnos vamos a tener hoy – dijo el director con una sonrisa que era un ratón vestido con un traje formal pero sin saco

Mientras en los pasillos vemos a killua con el mismo traje que usa y lo vemos dirigiéndose hacia un puerta pero repente vemos que fue detenido por dos guardias

Alto no puede pasar – tratando que killua no pasara mientras que killua saco dos licencias pero una es de héroe y otra de cazador mientras que los guardias vieron las licencias y se sorprendieron – perdón puede pasar killua-san – dijeron los dos guardias dejando que killua pasara y entrara a la puerta y vio toda la sala y miro a all might y se acerco a el

Es bueno verte killua – dijo all might

Si perdón por la demora es que estuve ocupado como digamos – dijo killua con los brazos cruzados mientras miro en las pantallas a los alumnos y luego miro en la otra pantalla y miro a izuku saltando edificio tras edificio

Ya veo, por cierto he visto como el joven midoriya lo hace estoy seguro que pasara el examen con facilidad – dijo all might con una sonrisa

Entiendo – mirando a izuku – "izuku se nota que estas haciendo bien, pero recuerda cuando alguien estes en peligro es tu deber de salvarlo" – pensó killua con una sonrisa

Bueno es hora de activarlo no crees director – dijo el pelinegro de larga cabellera

Me parece bien – mientras que vio el botón rojo – es hora de la prueba final – dijo el director apretando el botón rojos

Va activar el – dijo killua

Si así es – dijo all might un poco preocupado

"izuku tu puedes hacerlo" – pensó killua mirando a izuku

Mientras tanto vemos a izuku corriendo ahora en la calle pero de repente sintió un gran temblor en el suelo mientras en el suelo vemos una gran explosión de polvo mientras que humo se despejo y vemos aun robot gigantesco que era llamado 0P mientras vemos a todos los alumnos saliendo corriendo y escapando del 0P mientras que izuku se quedo mirando el 0P

"Asi que estes es 0P" – mirando el 0P – "genial, pero es mejor escapar" – pensó izuku que estaba apunto de correr pero de repente

¡ite! – mientras que izuku volteo y miro la chica era la misma chica que esta sentada a lado de katsuki pero estaba vestida con su traje deportivo mientras vio a unos escombros en su pierna izquierda mientras que la castaña miro a todos huyendo – por favor que alguien me ayude por favor – dijo la castaña pidiendo ayuda mientras que izuku corrió en donde esta ella

No te preocupes yo sacare de aquí – dijo izuku sacando todos los escombros de estaba en la pierna izquierda de la castaña

Muchas gracias – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

Agradécemelo luego – sacando el ultimo escombro y dando la mano a la castaña – por ahora hay que huir – dijo izuku con una sonrisa mientras que la castaña asistió con la cabeza agarrando la mano de izuku mientras que izuku puso a la castaña en su espalda y empezó a correr mientras miro en el camino y vio a lida y tsuyu en el medio

Midoriya-kun/midoriya-chan –dijeron los dos al mismo

Oh hola chicos – dijo izuku corriendo mientras que los dos empezaron a correr a lado de izuku mientras que 0P empezó a acercase poco a poco

Es increíble que esa cosa nos siga – dijo tenya mirando a 0P por detrás mientras seguía corriendo

Es cierto que debemos hacer – aun corriendo mientras que izuku pensó en algo pero se detuvo mientras que lida y tsuyu dejaron de correr – midoriya-chan que ocurre – dijo tsuyu mirando a izuku

Tsuyu-chan, lida-kun llévenla y sigan corriendo – dijo izuku dando a la castaña a lida

Que dices – dijo tenya casi preocupado

Que vas a hacer midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu muy preocupada

Les daré tiempo – haciendo que los tres se sorprendan - ¡ten! – liberando el ten cuya aura que endurece el cuerpo pero vemos que su ten parece como una gran llamarada mientras que lida, tsuyu y la castaña estaban asombrada por esa aura que libero izuku pero no solo ellos tambien vemos en la sala y vemos a los héroes muy sorprendido pero ahora vemos a izuku mirando a 0P – bien es hora de jugar – dijo izuku con una sonrisa determinada mientras desapareció y apareció arriba de un edificio y poniéndose en la posición para preparar el jajanke mientras que su aura se volvió dorada

Flash back

Ahora vemos en el mismo bosque pero vemos que izuku estaba meditando en una cascada y concentrando el poder de su nen en el, mientras que killua estaba sentando cerca del rio de la cascada pero con los pies en el rio mientras que miro el izuku

Mocoso – dijo killua haciendo que izuku se desconcentrara en su meditación mirando a killua con sus ojos

Que ocurre killua-sensei – dijo izuku aun en su pose de meditación

Bueno mocoso, te dire algo sobre los intensificadores – haciendo que izuku se sorprenda – te dire esto pero recuerda los intensificadores pueden aumentar su nen al máximo, pero usando sus emociones como sentimientos – dijo killua mirando a izuku fijamente

Sentimiento – dijo izuku confundido

Asi es como veras los sentimientos que tienen los intensificadores son como ira, miedo, tristeza y soledad etc. Pero otros tienen felicidad, amistad, valor y amor eso son los sentimientos de los intensificadores sin embargo tu – mirando a izuku – puedes hacerlo mejor con el jajanken: gun – dijo killua con una sonrisa mientras que izuku se puso en forma pensativa

Fin flash back

"en ese momento entendí lo que dijo killua-sensei" – cerrando sus ojos mientras que su ten seguía siendo dorado – "debo poner mis sentimientos como mi felicidad" – imaginando a killua con una sonrisa – "la felicidad que me dio killua-sensei de haber me entrenado con el poder del nen" – tambien imaginando a lida y tsuyu –" la amistad que tengo con tsuyu-chan y lida-kun aunque no los conozco pero aun asi casi somos amigos puedo sentirlo" – y vemos el recuerdo en su enfrentamiento con killua –" el valor que tuve en los combates que tuve contra killua-sensei" – y también recordando el momento en que su madre lo abrazo –" y el amor que medio mi madre para cuidarme y sobre todo el amor para proteger a la persona muy especial para mi" – recordando a tsuyu con una sonrisa – " y es hora de usar esos sentimientos ahora" – abriendo sus ojos y vemos que su ten se ha vuelto aun mas grande es como la llamara mas fuerte mientras que los demás estudiante y tambien katsuki y observaron el gran brillo dorado pero ahora vemos a izuku absolviendo su ten y lo enfoca en su puño derecho haciendo que se incendiara en una llamarada dorada – bien es hora de usarlo – empezó a correr a gran velocidad y luego dio un gran salto masa allá que ningún ser humano daría mientras estaba apunto de llegar hacia la cabeza de 0P y apunto de dar su jajanken: gun mientras que recordó estas palabras de killua – **"a dar un golpe debes"** debes gritar con mas fuerza **¡primero va la piedra!** – llego a la cabeza de 0P – **jajanken** – apunto de dar su golpe - **¡gun!** – grito izuku dando su jajanken: gun en la cabeza provocando un gran choque de sónico que provoco que las nubes se despejara mientras que la cabeza de 0P salio volando de su cuerpo y fue dirigido hacia un edificio mientras vemos a los alumnos sorprendido lo que hiso izuku mientras que izuku miro el suelo pero estaba en los aire mientras vemos tsuyu usa su lengua y sujeta la cintura de izuku y lo lleva en el suelo lentamente mientras que izuku mira a tsuyu y le da una sonrisa mientras que tsuyu suelta a izuku

Midoriya-chan estas bien – dijo tsuyu un poco preocupada

Si estoy bien – dijo izuku mirando a tsuyu

Mientras vemos a killua arriba de un edificio y mirando a la cabeza de 0P dirigiéndose hacia ese edificio mientras que killua libera sus garras de su mano derecha y se impulsa hacia la cabeza de 0P y vemos que sus garras salía estática y de un simple movimiento vemos a killua en el suelo y atrás suyo estaban la partes cortadas de 0P mientras que killua caminando en la calle y con sus manos en sus bolsillo mientras vemos a izuku junto con tsuyu

Midoriya-kun – haciendo que izuku y tsuyu voltearan y miraran y vieron a lida corriendo con todo – estas bien – dijo tenya un poco preocupado

Si estoy bien lida-kun – dijo izuku con una sonrisa mientras que lida se tranquilizo

Que bueno – dijo tenya con una sonrisa

Después de la conversación vemos a todos los alumnos sorprendido lo que hiso izuku y se preguntaron que clase de truco uso mientras vemos a la castaña que salvo izuku y la vemos acostada en una parte destruida de 3P y se acerco a izuku usando su particularidad haciendo que flotara

Eso fue increíble que clase de particularidad llevas – haciendo que izuku se sorprenda un poco – acaso tienes una particularidad que convierte su energía en una aura dorada y la canaliza en tu puño para tener una gran fuerza para golpear – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

De hecho no tengo ninguna particularidad – dijo izuku con calma

¡eh! – dijeron la dos al mismo tiempo mientras que lida ya supo que izuku no tenia particularidad

Entonces que era eso – dijo la castaña

Bueno eso era nen - dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Nen que es eso – dijo la castaña confundida

El nen es la fuerza mental que yo uso además ese ataque era mi hatsu – dijo izuku

Hatsu – dijo la castaña un poco mas confundida

Asi es – dijo izuku asistiendo con la cabeza

¡eso es mentira! – haciendo que izuku y lo demás voltearan y miraran a katsuki que estaba muy enojado - ¡deku eso era tu particularidad maldito mentiroso! – dijo katsuki mirando a izuku con gran ira

Kacchan lo que digo es verdad además el sujeto que me entreno fue el sujeto que nos salvo – dijo izuku

Es cierto – haciendo que los demás voltearan y miraran a killua con una sonrisa – y veo que tu tambien estas en esta prueba no amargado – dijo killua mientras que katsuki volteara

Killua-sensei que haces aquí – dijo izuku sorprendido

Espera el es – señalando a killua con su dedo – tu sensei – dijo tsuyu

Asi es – dijo izuku con una sonrisa y asistiendo con la cabeza

Bueno basta de charlas, mocoso es hora de irnos - dijo killua mirando a izuku

Hai killua-sensei – dijo izuku mirando a su sensei

Espera ya te vas – dijo tsuyu

Si asi es además ya se acabo el tiempo – dijo izuku mirando a tsuyu con una sonrisa

Espera el tiem…- dijo tenya pero es interrumpido

¡se acabo el tiempo! – grito precent mic

En ese momento todos los alumnos vieron a precent mic que anuncio el tiempo mientras que algunos estaban felices mientras que killua y izuku desaparecieron sin dejar rastro había pasado unos tres días y vemos en la cocina observando su comida como si nada pero vemos a su madre que estaba un poco preocupada por su hijo

Izuku, izuku – haciendo que izuku mirara a su madre – te encuentras bien – dijo su madre casi preocupada

Ah estoy bien mama – dijo izuku comiendo su comida con gran rapidez después de varios minuto vemos a su madre salir del departamento mientras que izuku estaba viendo la televisión pero rápidamente voltea con una mirada seria pero se sorprende y ve maco

Oh hola midoriya-san – dijo maco con una sonrisa

Es bueno verlo maco-san y porque has venido – dijo izuku con una sonrisa y se levanta de su sofá

Bueno digamos que killua-sama me mando – dijo maco

Killua-sensei – dijo izuku un poco sorprendido

Asi es y me dijo que le entregara esto – sacando el un sobre que contiene una carta y le entrega a izuku mientras que izuku lo toma – bueno es hora de irme – dijo maco dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

Espera que contiene esto – dijo izuku en el sobre en la mano

Verlo por ti mismo – dijo maco mirando a izuku con una sonrisa mientras que izuku miro el sobre

Entonces tengo que ver es… - mirando maco pero maco no estaba mientras que izuku abrió el sobre y miro una carta que contenía unas letras y empezó a leerla – mocoso si estas leyendo esta carta – dijo izuku aun leyendo la carta

" **digamos que tuve que hacer varios trabajo para estas cosas pero dejemos esto, como veras me olvide de decirte algo muy importante, si soy un héroe pero tambien soy un cazador pero soy un cazador ambiental y busca tesoro como veras izuku los cazadores son seres que protegen todo lo que hay en este mundo como la magia que contiene porque veras si esa magia es atrapada por gente con malas intenciones esa magia seria peligrosa por eso nosotros los cazadores estamos aquí para evitar que esa gente sea detenida además yo no soy el único cazador que es un héroe tambien había otro y su nombre es gon freecss tambien llamado el héroe intensificado y tambien es el vicepresidente de la organización de cazadores y tambien mi mejor amigo, el y yo éramos los mejores en todo pero eso no importa, mocoso ahora que te dire esto"**

" **midoriya izuku has pasado la prueba secreta que tu no sabias ahora mira la carta y hay habrá un regalo para ti"**

Mientras que izuku saco una especie de licencia pero de cazador haciendo que izuku se sorprenda y lo volteo y miro una pequeña nota, la saco y la leyó y decía "esta es la licencia de cazador mocoso espero que la cuides y ah mañana a la mañana nos vemos en la playa de daboga" mientras que izuku estaba feliz pero un poco confundido

"killua-sensei gracias por darme esto pero" – empezó dar una sonrisa – "me esforzaré para ser un héroe y un cazador a la vez" – pensó izuku apretando su puño derecho con una sonrisa de determinación pero de repente miro a su madre en suelo como un especie de hámster

i-i-i-izuku – levanto y se dirigio hacia izuku – mira – dijo su madre y dando el sobre que tenia las letras de la academia de yuei

mientras vemos a la madre de izuku caminando con una gran preocupación mientras en la habitación de izuku vemos que agarro el sobre y lo abrió y vio un especie de ficha pero lo toma y lo pone en su mesa pero en esa ficha vemos que apareció una pantalla orográfica haciendo que izuku se sorprendiera mientras en esa pantalla miro a all might en su traje formal pero amarillo y en su forma musculosa

hola joven midoriya – dijo al migh con una sonrisa

all might - dijo izuku sorprendido

es sorprendente que usted haya llegado muy lejos pero en nuestra academia no podemos aceptar a héroe sin particularida – haciendo que izuku bajara la cabeza con una mirada triste – pero – haciendo que levantara un poco la cabeza y mirara a all might – pero hay una palabra que dijo una persona que era igual a ti – haciendo que izuku se sorprenda – y es esta. Los héroes no son elegido por su particularidad sino por su experiencia y tu mas lo sabes no –mientras que izuku recordó todo el combate con killua y su experiencia en el nen – ahora lo entiendes no joven midoriya y como dije – levantando sus brazos – te esperaremos con los brazos abierto – bajando sus brazos y señalando a izuku con su dedo – y recuerda esto demuestra tu valor y tu experiencia con el nen joven midoriya – mientras vemos una pantalla con los puntaje de los demás alumnos – midoriya izuku en el primer lugar – ahora con all might – y tambien el tercer usuario de nen en estar en la academia ven joven midoriya – estrechando su mano – ahora esta es tu academia – dijo all might mientras que izuku empezó a sonreír mientras le salía varias lágrimas en sus ojos pero luego las limpia con su ante-brazos y empieza da una gran sonrisa mientras vemos a la madre e izuku afuera de su cuarto mientras vio que izuku salió de su cuarto y empieza a dar una sonrisa a su madre mientras que su madre empieza a sonreír y tambien apunto de llorar

mientras tanto en la mansión de killua lo vemos a el sentado en su sofá y comiendo un choco-robot mientras vemos a maco aparece entren las sombras

killua-sama ya le entregue a midoriya-san lo que usted me ordeno – dijo maco con una sonrisa

que bueno maco – levantándose del sofá y empieza a caminar hacia esa cortina que estaba en la pared y la saca y ve un cuadro y se quedo mirando el cuadro – me pregunto cuanto ha pasado gon, leorio, kurapika – mirando el cuadro que estaban los cuatro en ese cuadro – esto me trae recuerdos – dijo killua con una sonrisa

 **Continuara**

 **Avance**

 **Izuku: es sorprendente que entre a la academia además hay estarán tsuyu-chan y lida-kun**

 **Killua: no te emociones mocoso además en ese lugar van a evaluar a los alumnos**

 **Izuku: lo entiendo**

 **Killua: en el próximo capitulo: la prueba de todo héroe y la emoción de un maestro**

 **Izuku: es hora de ir más a allá**

 **Killua/izuku: ¡plus ultra!**

 **Hola a todo perdón por la demora y hacerlo un poco corto pero espero que le haya gustado y espero que me manden un comentario además en esta historia gon es un vicepresidente de la organización de cazadores y sobretodo por que killua le dio una licencia de cazador a izuku eso lo sabrán mas adelante asi que nos vemos y espero que le haya gustado**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: la prueba de todo héroe y la emoción de un maestro**

 **En la playa dagoba**

en la playa dagoba vemos que hace una linda noche mientras vemos a killua y lo vemos vestido con unos pantalones corto hasta la rodilla pero de color negro y tambien una remera blanca pero con manga larga y sus zapatilla de color morado y un poco de gris mientras lo vemos a el viendo el mar que se movía un poco y tambien vio las estrellas que brillaban mientras voltea y mira a izuku con una sonrisa mientras que izuku también dio una sonrisa, izuku estaba vestido con una remera naranja enzima tambien lleva puesto una chamara de color azul y su pantalón era uno vaquero de color negro y tambien tenia una cadena atada en su rodilla derecha y sus zapatilla son la misma como siempre.

Bueno veo que lo has logrado no mocoso – dijo killua aun mirando el mar

Si y sabes – haciendo que killua lo mirara – fue increíble, cuando use nen contra los robot, pensé que el metal de eso robot fuera aun mas fuerte pero cuando use gyo – mirando su mano derecha y poniéndolo en forma de puño – me sentía diferente – dijo izuku un poco confundido

Es porque te volviste mas fuerte – haciendo que izuku se sorprenda – veras mocoso todo intensificadores son elegido por su carácter, eres un poco terco y algo confiado pero tambien egoísta. Sin embargo tu nunca rompes tus promesas y muestras tambien algo de sentimientos, pero recuerda esto – ahora mirando el mar y dando una sonrisa – debes pelear con el corazón – dijo killua mirando como el mar se mueve

Pelear con el corazón – dijo izuku

Así es veraz mocoso todo héroe debe pelear con el corazón mientras que algunos tambien pelean por fama pero yo peleo porque es mi deber de proteger a los ciudadanos de este lugar y tambien es mi promesa que hice a mi mejor amigo – pero voltea y mira a izuku y ve una imagen de gon con una sonrisa pero esa imagen se desvanece – y veo que eres igual a el, recuerda lo que te dije pelea con el corazón - dijo killua

Entiendo, pelea con el corazón ósea que tambien all might pelea con el corazón no – mirando a killua mientras que killua asistió con la cabeza – ya veo en ese caso tambien peleare con el corazón, killua-sensei – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

"ese entusiasmos me recuerda bien a gon, mocoso se nota que tu haces que la vida de las personas estarán segura en tus manos, tu podrás superar tus limites – pensó killua con una sonrisa mientras que izuku miro el mar pero voltea y mira a killua

Killua-sensei dime – haciendo que killua mirara a izuku - porque me dio esto – sacando la licencia de cazador en su bolsillo – leí bien la nota que significa ser cazador dígame – dijo izuku mirando a killua

Ser cazador se trata de ser libre en la naturaleza como un animal salvaje y no solo tambien debe tener una larga experiencia en los combates y tener todos tus sentidos mejorados porque algunos son considerados profesionales como naturaleza en ciudad o cualquier lugar – dijo killua mientras que izuku se sorprende

Enserio – dijo izuku emocionado

Ne. Bromeo – con una sonrisa gatuna y con oreja de gatos y con bigotes - pero – volviendo como era – todo cazador debe estar preparado, izuku – dijo killua

Preparado – dijo izuku

Asi es, veraz para convertirse en cazador debe pasar en pruebas diferentes y duras pero si logras superar esas pruebas podras convertirte en un cazador, además sabes porque deben superar esas pruebas – mientras que izuku lo negó con la cabeza – nadie lo sabe pero yo si – haciendo que izuku se sorprenda – veras los cazadores deben superar esas pruebas para ver si son digno ser cazador, en este mundo que es considerado tierra tiene lugares extraño que algunos son considerado raros pero yo los considero mágicos en el otro lado del universo hay una magia que toda personas quiere obtener pero algunos tienes mala intenciones es por eso que existen los cazadores para proteger esa magia – dijo killua aun mirando el mar

Increíble es por eso que me dio esta licencia porque es mi deber de proteger esa magia – dijo izuku

Bueno, de hecho si pero te diré como usar la licencia de buena manera – haciendo que izuku lo viera – veraz mocoso con la licencia en tus manos tiene todo el privilegio como un héroe pero los cazadores tienen muchos privilegios además si vas a una tienda te darán un descuento y no solo en una también en todas sobre todo si un héroe esta en peligro te puedes meter para protegerlo no importa si es una pelea a muerte porque todo cazador debe superar el miedo de morir y además cuando yo este en misiones tu me acompañar para cumplirlas además cuando estas en la academia puedes usar tu licencia de cazador para pedir el permiso si yo tengo una misión pero, sino quieres puede venderla ya que en este país la licencia de cazador son considerado raras y muy valiosas, yo opino que te daría hasta nueve o diez vidas con ese dinero pero es tu decisión – dijo killua a izuku mientras que izuku estaba en forma pensativa pero con tan solo mirar la licencia empezó a sonreir

En ese caso, la conservare – ahora mirando a killua – killua-sensei – dijo izuku con una sonrisa mientras que killua empezó a sonreír

Bueno mocoso es hora de entrenar – empezando a caminar – tenemos tres semanas para que la academia comience, por ahora es hora de entrenar tu jajanke – dijo killua aun caminando mientras que izuku se asombro lo que dijo killua

Enserio – empezó a correr hacia killua mientras que killua empezó a correr tambien – entrenare el poder del jajanke – dijo izuku que estaba a lado de killua mientras corría

Así es pero ahora te empezare a entrenar la habilidad de los emisores entendiste – dijo killua

Hai – dijo izuku

 **Abril**

Ya había empezado el mes de abril pero después de tres semanas y vemos a izuku con su uniforme de la academia y estaba cerca de la puerta mientras preparaba su mochila y a su lado estaba su madre que estaba feliz

Bueno izuku ya tienes todo preparado – dijo su madre mirando a su hijo mientras que izuku se levanto y pone su mochila en su espalda

Si ya tengo todo listo – mientras miro a su madre pero se sorprendió a ver a su madre con algunas lagrimas y con una sonrisa – ocurre algo mama – dijo izuku confundido

No – negándolo con la cabeza mientras limpios sus lagrimas y miro a su hijo aun con la misma sonrisa – es solo que. Te vez genial izuku – dijo su madre con una sonrisa mientras que izuku se sonrojo un poco por la palabra de su madre

Gracias mama – dando un abrazo a su madre mientras que ella le devuelve el abrazo – te prometo que estaré bien y también prometo proteger a todas las personas con mi corazón y con mi vida si es necesario – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Esta bien – separándose de su hijo y mirándolo a los ojos – pero no te exagere – dijo con una voz un poco mandona mientras que izuku empezó a reir

Lo prometo – dijo izuku que estaba dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y la abrió mientras miro a su madre con una sonrisa

Después de salir de su departamento, vemos la academia yuuei mientras en los pasillos vemos a izuku caminado por todo lado y se detiene y mira una gran puerta con el numero del 1-A ante después del entrenamientos empezó a recordar algo

 **Flash back**

En el bosque del campo de la mansión de killua vemos a izuku parado con una mano pero es la derecha en el suelo y la izquierda estaba en su espalda mientras que killua estaba observando a izuku en su entrenamiento mientras que izuku canalizo toda su aura en su mano derecha en el suelo y dando un pequeño salto usando su nen en su mano derecha y vemos la cara de izuku que estaba cansado y con varias gotas de sudor en su frente

Aun te falta mejorar el poder de los emisores – dijo killua mirando a izuku

S-si l-lo s-se – dijo izuku aun parado en una mano y muy cansado mientras canaliza algo de nen en la palma de su mano y dando de nuevo un pequeño salto mientras cayo de espalda y dando una respiración rápida de cansancio

Bueno es hora de que descanse un poco mocoso – dijo killua sentándose en el suelo

Gra-gracias killua-sensei – dijo izuku muy cansado por usar demasiado nen

Sabes, la forma en la que entrena la habilidad del usuario emisor, debes imaginar tu mano como una pistola, es por eso que todo emisor debe imaginar como usar su habilidad y usuario – mirando a izuku – no es como la materialización, ellos pueden crea su armas usando su nen incluso ellos tambien pueden crear cosas necesarias como cuerpos o objetos extraño – ahora mirando el cielo – pero hay algo que los hace especiales los emisores – ahora mira a izuku con una sonrisa mientras que izuku tambien lo miro – ellos son muy imperativos es por eso que lo hace especiales – dijo killua recordando a leorio

Entiendo pero dime killua-sensei tambien los emisores pueden crear otra cosa envés de proyectiles – dijo izuku mirando a killua

De hecho si, los emisores pueden crear portales – dijo killua haciendo que izuku se sorprenda

Portales – dijo izuku

Asi es, veras ellos pueden crear portales para transportase o golpear a larga distancia, pero en tu caso, como eres intensificador solo puedes usar una técnica como el jajanke que es el gun, eso es una habilidad de intensificadores pero puedes mejóralo sin embargo pudiste mejóralo haciéndolo aun mas fuerte – mirando a izuku – pero te enseñare el jajanke: pa – dijo killua

Jajanke: pa –dijo izuku un poco confundido

Izuku, para hacer esta técnica debes imaginarlo como si fuera una pistola entendiste – dijo killua de una forma seria

Entiendo killua-sensei – dijo izuku asistiendo con la cabeza

Bueno ah por cierto tu clase será en 1-A – dijo killua con una sonrisa

Espera, 1-A – dijo izuku

Asi es, mocoso además yo estuve en esa clase – dijo killua mirando a izuku

 **Fin del flash back**

como dijo killua-sensei esa debe ser la clase en donde estuvo – acercándose hacia la perilla de la puerta y lo agarra – creo que en esta clase debe estar lida-kun y tsuyu-chan eso creo y además – apareciendo una burbuja en su cabeza y aparece una imagen de bakugou de una forma terrorífica – bueno que importa – dijo izuku calmado y encogiendo sus brazo mientras abrió la puerta miro una gran cantidad de alumnos luego miro por todo lado y miro tenya discutiendo con bakugou por no poner sus pies en la mesa

no debes hacer eso – dijo tenya

eh, que cosa dime – dijo katsuki de una forma arrogante

de no poner tus pies en la mesa, no sabes que muchos construyeron esas mesas para los alumnos para esta academia – dijo tenya

eh no me digas cuatro ojos, se nota que eres muy mandón o acaso quieres pelear conmigo – dijo katsuki mirando a tenya

ah, pero eso esta prohibido, yo vengo de una academia llamada some en donde la pelea esta prohibida, es por eso que pido – dijo tenya poniendo su mano derecha en su pecho

some eh, esa academia privada para los calmados – dij katsuki pero luego voltea y mira a izuku mientras que tenya tambien volteo y miro a izuku y se acerco

es bueno verte midoriya-kun – dijo tenya con una sonrisa

tambien es bueno verte lida-kun – dijo izuku tambien con una sonrisa

sabe estaba equivocado – haciendo que izuku se sorprenda – aun que no tenga particularidad pudiste acabar con ese robot y eso me sorprendió – dijo tenya mientras que los demás alumnos charlaban sobre izuku mientras que izuku no le importo

no te preocupes lida-kun además los que uso se llama nen es todo – dijo izuku

no puedo creer que usted esta en esta clase – haciendo que izuku volteara – midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu con el uniforme de la clase mientras que izuku se quedara mirado

es bueno verte tsuyu-chan veo que la clase no serán aburrida no jejeje – dijo izuku mientras empezó a reír

eso es cierto kero kero – dijo tsuyu tambien riéndose

"asombroso, no puedo creer que tsuyu-chan estará en la misma clase conmigo además" – mirando a tsuyu de pies hasta cabeza –" con el uniforme le queda bien jejeje" – pensó izuku con un pequeño sonrojo

Ah, el del puñetazo –haciendo que los que la mirara era la misma castaña que izuku salvo que estaba vestido con el mismo uniforme que tenia tsuyu – es bueno conocerte mi nombre uraraka ochako un gusto en conocerte – dijo uraraka estrechando su mano

Tambien es un gusto conocerte uraraka-san – dijo izuku tambien estrechando su mano con la de uraraka y la solto

Por cierto ese puñetazo fue increíble además que era eso para liberar esa aura que parecía vapor – dijo uraraka con una sonrisa mientras que izuku le explico eso era nen pero eso hiso que uraraka se confundiera mientras vemos a bakugou mirando a izuku de una forma seria

 **Flash back**

En la antigua academia en donde izuku estudiaba vemos la sala de director y vemos a bakugou y izuku mirando al director de la academia

Es bueno ver que ustedes dos hayan pasado la prueba – mirando a izuku – y sobre todo tu midoriya no puedo creer que usted tambien haya pasado además que era eso que lo ayudo a pasar – dijo el directo que estaba interesado

De hecho era nen conocido como la fuerza mental – dijo izuku con una sonrisa mientras hablaba con el director vemos a bakugou con una mirada de furia mientras atrás de la escuela vemos a izuku siendo empujado con fuerza contra la pared mientras que bakugou agarro e cuello de la camisa

No se que cosa hiciste para pasar la prueba además eso no se que era ese ataque pero creo que era tu particularidad – mientras vemos a izuku con la mirada oscurecida - eres solo un mentiroso que no será un héroe – dijo katsuki mirando a izuku con rabia mientras que izuku estaba calmado pero vemos que su mano se convirtió en puño y lo apretó con fuerza

Kacchan – usado su mano derecha para agarrar la muñeca derecha de katsuki y lo agarra – debes saber esto, yo nunca me rendí ni tampoco en mi entrenamiento que tuve con killua-sensei pero yo – apretando con fuerza la muñeca de katsuki y hace que los suelta y levanta la mirada – si seré un héroe para cumplir mi sueño – dijo izuku con una mirada que no tenia emociones sus ojos estaban nublado haciendo que katsuki se asustara un poco mientras vio una mirada de asesino

 **Fin del flash back**

"tsk, no puedo creer que el haya algo a si además" – recordando la mirada de asesino de izuku – "con esa mirada me dio algo de miedo, no se que entrenamiento tuvo deku pero ese tipo" – recordando a killua en el dia del examen – " no se quien es el pero, creo que igual a all might solo que el es diferente" – pensó katsuki mientras que vio a izuku junto con los demás

Es increíble, entonces el nen se trata de fuerza mental – dijo uraraka aun mas emocionada

No es para tanto mmm – dijo izuku se percató de algo

Que ocurre midoriya-kun – dijo tenya un poco preocupado y mirando a izuku

Veo que nuestro sensei vino – dijo izuku volteando y mirando al suelo

Enserio – dijo tsuyu tambien mirando al suelo mientras que los demás tambien hacen lo mismo mientras vieron aun hombre con su saco para dormir pareciendo un capullo

Vaya se nota, que veo una cantidad de alumnos – sacando algo de su saco y vemos que era un extraño contenido de jugo y tomando solo en frente de los alumnos haciendo que le dieran escalofrió excepto midoriya mientras vemos que se paro con el saco y baja el sierre y sacándose el saco y vemos que tenia el cabello largo hasta los hombros y sus ojos de color negro pero sus pupilas estaban un poco rojas y vestimenta unos pantalones oscuro y un suelta tambien oscuro tambien zapatos oscuros, mientras entro a la clase – es bueno conocerlos mi nombre es aizawa shota – y sacando algo del saco que era un conjunto de ropa – bueno es hora que se ponga esta ropa de educación física es hora de ir al campo de entrenamiento – dijo aizawa mirando a todos los alumnos

 **Campo de entrenamiento**

Vemos a todos los alumnos en el campo de enteramiento y los vemos que estaban vestidos con el traje de entrenamiento mientras vemos aizawa con una pequeña pelota mientras miraron a todos los alumnos 

Bueno es hora de comenzar la prueba, para ver su particularidad – mirando a izuku – y tambien su experiencia en todo como física o mental – ahora mirando a todos los alumnos – entendieron – dijo aizawa

Hai – dijeron todos

Bien cuando comience las pruebas, empezare a evaluar sus particularidades si son capase de aprobar esta prueba, pero si la repueblan el ultimo será expulsados de la academia – dijo aizawa haciendo que los demás se sorprendan

Espero yo pensé que había un evento en esta academia – dijo uraraka muy preocupada

De hecho no hay ningún evento – haciendo que todo voltearan y miraran a izuku – como pensé – empezando a sonreír – killua-sensei tenía razón – dijo izuku poniéndose en una forma pensativa

Entonces ese tal killua-san fue un alumnos de esta academia – dijo tsuyu mirando a izuku mientras que aizawa miraba a izuku mientras conversaba con tsuyu en ese momento dio una pequeña sonrisa

 **En la sala de profesores**

Vemos a all might en su forma normal y su traje formal de amarillo mientras miro la ventana hasta que oyó a alguien tocando la puerta mientras que el voltea y mira la puerta

Pase – dijo all might mientras que la puerta fue abierta y vemos a killua con su traje formal de blanco pero con una camisa azul oscura

Para que me has llamado ahora – dijo killua con un poco de mal humor

Bueno quería decirte que fue una pena que la academia no te aceptara como unos de los profesores de la clase 1-A – dijo all might

No te preocupes – acercándose hacia un librero y agarro un libro y vio cada pagina – se lo pedí a alguien que se hiciera cargo de el en esta academia – mostrando el libro – además el me debía un favor – dijo killua con una sonrisa mientras que all might estaba sorprendido

Espera, el es – dijo all mght un poco preocupado

Asi es, el mismo que me enseño que mis actos tienen consecuencia – mientras vemos en el libro vemos una foto de aizawa – me refiero de aizawa-san – dijo killua

 **Mientras en el campo de entrenamiento**

Bueno, es hora de dejar de hablar hoy comenzaremos esta pruebas ahora mismo, entendieron – dijo aizawa

Je esas pruebas serán muy fáciles – dijo katsuki con una sonrisa arrogante

Oh enserio, en ese caso ven y de muéstralo – dijo aizawa haciendo que katsuki se sorprenda un poco

Bien lo hare – acercándose hacia aizawa mientras que aizawa le entrega el pequeño balón mientras fue al área para lanzar – bueno es hora de comenzar – estirando sus brazos mientras que los demás estaban mirando a katsuki mientras estaba apunto de lanzar - ¡ **muere!** – gritando con todo y lanzando el balón con su particularidad haciendo que llegara mas alto

Muere – dijo izuku confundido

Parece que no conoces tus limites – viendo como el balón cae mientras miro su celular ahora mira a los alumnos – esto muestra que tu particularidad es un poco intensa como la de un héroe debe mostrar – dijo aizawa mostrando el numero de metro de su celular

¡eh! – gritaron todos los alumnos meno izuku

705 metros – dijo un rubio que estaba sorprendido

Que es díganme, será divertido – dijo una peli rosada de piel muy rosada y con cuerno y sus ojos eran de negro y amarillo

Divertido, eh – dijo aizawa

"es increíble, no me di cuenta que kacchan pudiera llegar a su limite" – apretando sus puños –"pero, para llegar a su limite debe entrenar, como yo lo hice" – pensó izuku con una sonrisa mientras miraba a katsuki vemos que su emoción estaba al limite

"puedo notar que midoriya-chan esta muy emocionado" – mientras miraba el cielo –"no se como lo tomare en esta prueba, pero" – ahora mira a izuku – "creo que pediré, uno consejos a midoriya-chan kero" – pensó tsuyu con una sonrisa mientras miraba a izuku

Bueno es hora de la siguiente prueba. Ahora mismo – dijo aizawa mientras miraban a los alumnos pero vemos a tenya sacando una botella y tomando lo que hay dentro de ella y la dejo de tomar

 **Prueba numero uno: carera de 50 metros**

Ahora vemos a tenya y tsuyu preparado para la carera mientras vemos a izuku viendo a los dos que son sus amigos y dio una sonrisa mientras vemos una pequeña cámara robot

es hora de comenzar la prueba, en su marca – haciendo que los dos se preparen – listo, ¡ya! – dijo el pequeño robot mientras vemos a tenya correr mientras tsuyu salto

"tengo que llegar mas rápido" – pensó tenya y activando una pequeño propulsores en sus pantorrillas y corriendo a gran velocidad mientras que llego a la meta

3.04 segundo – mientras que tsuyu llego al ultimo a la meta – 5.58 segundo – dijo el pequeño robot

"vaya sin duda eso dos si son muy buenos, pero" – ahora mirando a aizawa – "veo que nuestra prueba de verdad acaba de empezar" – pensó izuku con una sonrisa aguantando la emoción

Ahora vemos a uraraka y con un chico de cabello rubio pero corto y con una cola de canguro mientras ahora vemos a izuku de nuevo solo que estaba un poco preocupado

"esto puede ser difícil para uraraka-san, pero" – mirando a uraraka – "creo que lo va a lograr" – pensó izuku un poco preocupado por uraraka mientras vemos a uraraka tocando sus pies y su hombro

Bien, solo necesito aligerar esto – dijo uraraka mientras tocaba cada parte de su roba

Bien – haciendo que los dos se preparen para correr – en su marca listo ya – dijo el robot mientras empezaron a correr mientras vemos a uraraka aun corriendo con fuerza

Jeje ahora me siento aun mas ligera – dijo uraraka con una sonrisa pero con los ojos cerrados mientras corría vemos al rubio con cola de canguro llegando a la meta

5.49 segundo – mientras que uraraka llego al ultimo – 7.15 segundo – dijo el robot mientras vemosa uraraka

Vaya se nota soy un poco mas rápida que la escuela jejeje – dijo uraraka con una sonrisa mientras vemos a izuku con una sonrisa

"bueno, al meno puedo notar que ella puede hacerlo" – pensó izuku con una sonrisa y relajándose un poco

Mientras vemos aun chico rubio muy elegante y la misma chica de pelo rosa en la prueba de carrera mientras que los demás empezaron a ver como comenzó

Bien en su marca – dijo el robot

Veo que es una gran carrera bueno – dando una vuelta para atrás – es hora usar mi método – dijo el rubio elegante

Listo ya – mientras vemos al rubio dando un salto y usando su particularidad que era un lazo que era un artefacto en su abdomen haciendo que fuera un poco lejos mientras se caí y vio a la peli rosada corriendo y de nuevo salto y lanzo de nuevo un rayo lazer de su artefacto llegando al ultimo a la meta – 5.51 segundo – dijo el robot

Oh, veo que no llegue pero que importa – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras tres alumnos li miraron raro

Que extraño es el – dijeron los tres

"veo que usar su particularidad puede usarlo en cualquier momento, pero alguna veces cuando lo usan. Son arrogante pero eso será su perdición" – pensó aizawa de una forma seria mientras vemos a izuku y preparado para la prueba

En sus marca listo ¡ya! – dijo el robot mientras vemos a bakugou y izuku empezando a correr mientras vemos a bakugou estirando sus brazos hacia atrás

"veamos si ese alumno de killua puede sobrevivir estas pruebas" – pensó aizawa mientras miraba a izuku

 **¡Explosivo!** – grito katsuki liberando sus explosivos en las palma de sus manos usándolo como unos propulsores a una gran velocidad mientras que izuku miro a katsuki con una sonrisa mientras corría ahora vemos con un simple paso en cámara lenta mientras que katsuki estaba apunto de llegar a la meta pero de repente izuku apareció rápidamente en la meta haciendo que katsuki se sorprenda y no solo el tambien los alumnos de la academia

2.59 segundo – mientras que katsuki llego al segundo – 4.13 segundos. – dijo el robot mientras vemos a katsuki mirando sus manos

"es increíble, usando todas la explosiones que use puede hacer que disminuye la fuerza muscular sin embrago" – ahora mirando a izuku – "deku como llego a la meta tan rápido" – pensó katsuki mientras miraba a izuku

"bueno , veo que las pruebas serán mas fáciles de lo que creí" – pensó izuku con una sonrisa mientras que aizawa lo miro de una forma extraña

 **Prueba numero dos: fuerza de agarre**

ahora vemos a izuku parado y con una maquina de agarre para medir su fuerza en su mano izquierda mientras miro a los demás alumnos con la misma maquina de agarre

"es increíble, todo están midiendo sus fuerzas" – pensó izuku con una sonrisa mientras miro a tres alumnos uno miro que tenia el pelo de color negro un poco largo y sus codos lucían un poco extraño y el otro era un pequeño con el cabello morado pero como si fueran pequeñas pelotas mientras miraron a uno a chico extraño con seis brazos y su rostro bueno es difícil de saber

Increíble, ¡540kg! Eres un gorila o un pulpo – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa

Los pulpos son sexy – dijo el pequeño con cabello morado

"quien lo diría esto se pone" – ahora apretando con fuerza la maquina de agarre – "muy interesante" – sin darse cuenta que rompió la maquina de agarre con su fuerza mientras lo miro – oh no – mientras esos tres lo miraron con la maquina rota – veo que lo rompí jejeje – dijo izuku mientras reía rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza

Vaya es chico sin duda es un poco raro no – dijo el pequeño

Es cierto pero mira – mientras miraron la maquina de agarre rota – sin duda algunas ese chico es muy fuerte – dijo el pelinegro

 **Prueba numero tres: salto largo**

En la prueba vemos a l mismo rubio usando si laser en la plataforma del suelo mientras tambien vemos a bakugou usando sus poderes como propulsores pero ahora vemos a izuku dando un gran salto hasta llegar en donde esta el robot mientras miro el cielo

"bueno solo falta unos dos pruebas y listo" – pensó izuku con una sonrisa mientras que aizawa lo miro

"sin duda que ese chico es muy extraordinario, me recuerda a ese chico que hiso que mi vida se puso interesante" – mirando el cielo – "me pregunto que estará haciendo gon" – pensó aizawa dando una pequeña sonrisa

Eh increíble se nota que el mocoso los esta haciendo bien – vemos a killua en el techo de la academia y miro el campo de entrenamiento – bueno espero que no ponga su nen al limite porque eso – dando una sonrisa un poco siniestras – me haría enojar – dijo killua

Achu – estornudo izuku en el campo de entrenamiento – parece que alguien esta hablando mal de mi – dijo izuku mirando por todo lado

 **Prueba numero cuatro: repeticiones de paso lateral**

En esa prueba vemos a izuku mirando al pequeño con bola morada usando un muro de pelota morada a cada lado y empezó a rebota en cada lado de esos muro mientras que izuku estaba muy sorprendido

"bien creo que en esta prueba se pone interesante" – pensó izuku con una sonrisa

 **Prueba numero cinco: lanzar la pelota**

Bueno esta es la ultima prueba, pero primero quiero que me digas todos sobre todos ustedes y muestres sus particularidades entendieron – dijo aizawa haciendo que los demás se sorprenda después de la prueba vemos a todos los alumnos mostrando sus particularidades y diciendo sus nombre **(es que verán es que me da flojera decir sus aspectos es todo)** ahora vemos a izuku que es el ultimo de la prueba

Es sorprendente que midoriya-chan deba mostrar su nen ahora – dijo tsuyu mirando a izuku

Es cierto – dijo tenya mirando a izuku

"vamos deku muéstranos esa particularidad que tenia en secreto" - pensó katsuki mirando a izuku con mal humor

Bueno midoriya es tu turno. Pero es mejor que muestres no ese poder sino otro que te enseñaron ese eco – dijo aizawa haciendo que izuku se sorprenda pero baja un poco su cabeza mientras que su pelo le cubre su mirada

Vaya – ahora vemos a killua arriba del techo con los brazos cruzados – aizawa-san era mejor no decir eso pero si insiste – dando una sonrisa – muéstrale tu lado asesino izuku – dijo killua

Entonces quiere que muestre ese eco no aizawa-sensei – dijo izuku aun con la cabeza abajo

Asi es muéstrame ese eco – dijo aizawa mirando a izuku

Bien – levantando su cabeza – se lo mostrare – dijo izuku con una sonrisa casi siniestra y con una mirada de un asesino sin emoción mientras vemos a los alumnos que estaba muy asustado y algunos muy asombrando. Vemos a izuku caminado alrededor de aizawa mientras vemos una ilusión de el pero vemos que libero a una gran cantidad de el haciendo que los demás alumnos se sorprendan

Pero que ese eso – dijo kirishima un poco asustado

No lo se – dijo mina tambien en la misma forma

"ese no es su particularidad pero parece una" – aprontando sus puños con rabia – "deku tu acaso tenias dos particularidad" – pensó katsuki mirando a izuku

Vaya hay una cantidad de midoriya-kun, es sorprendente – dijo tenya con una gota de sudor y temblando un poco

Es cierto, se nota que midoriya-chan es muy bueno – dijo tsuyu muy sorprendida

Si – dijo uraraka asistiendo con la cabeza

suficiente midoriya – haciendo que izuku dejara de caminar y vemos que sus copias de desvanecieran y su mirada cambio siendo el mismo y miro aizawa – veo que tu eco rítmico es muy bueno, y puedo notar que entrénate mucho para mejorar esa técnica que te enseño killua no – dijo aizawa mirando a izuku

Si es cierto además esa técnica solo se necesitaba de entrenamiento para hacerlo – dijo izuku con una sonrisa rascando su nuca

Entonces eso no era su particularidad – dijo kaminari un poco asombrado

Es cierto no era su particularidad además esa mirada que hiso fue como la de un demonio – dijo momo que estaba temblando

Bueno es hora de comenzar la ultima prueba ahora mismo entendieron – dijo aizawa mirando a todos los alumnos

Hai – dijeron todos y asi empezó la ultima prueba. Todos empezaron a lanzar el balón mientras que uraraka lanzo el balón y consiguió un infinito mientras que los demás se sorprendieron

Un infinito – dijo kaminari muy sorprendido

Bueno es turno de midoriya dijo aizawa mirando a izuku

Unos segundos vemos a izuku con el balón en su mano derecha y pensando como lanzar el balón mientras obtiene la mirada de los demás alumnos y tambien de killua que estaba arriba del techo de la academia.

"creo que debo usarlo ahora mismo además no tengo ideas para lanza un balón" – pensó izuku mirando el balón en su mano

Que ocurre porque midoriya-kun no puede lanzar el balón – dijo tenya un poco preocupado

Es que el no tiene particularidad si sabes eso no – dijo katsuki con los brazos cruzados y mirando a izuku

Si sabemos pero creo que midoriya-chan trata de pensar para lanzar el balón – dijo tsuyu

Eso es cierto, tsuyu-chan – dijo uraraka con una sonrisa y mirando a tsuyu

(suspiro) no hay de otra - dijo izuku preparado de lanza el balon mientras que aizawa lo miro fija mente en donde izuku estaba apunto de lanzar el balón pero rápidamente vemos una venda siendo dirigida hacia izuku mientras que izuku dio un salto para esquivar esa venda pero vemos una venda que enrollo el tobillo izquierdo de izuku mientras fue jalado con fuerza hacia aizawa y quedara boca abajo luego vemos a izuku mirando a los ojos de aizawa pero se sorprende por ver los ojos de aizawa que se volvieron rojos pero vemos que sus pupilas le ardían un poco

Puedo notar que eres bueno pero no, en un juego, vi como estaba apunto de lanzar ese balón como si fuera una piedra y luego yo uso mis vendas para atrapar como te atrape a ti, enrollando tu tobillo pero prefiero empapelar – haciendo que izuku se sorprenda – eso significa que gane. Lo entiendes no – bajando a izuku y poniéndolo en el suelo – tienes otra oportunidad midoriya – dijo aizawa mirando a izuku

Que quiso decir aizawa-sensei que gano – dijo uraraka un poco confundida

Dijo que el atrapo a midoriya-kun con sus vendas pero el, prefiere empapelar – dijo tenya tambien un poco confundida

Creo que es un juego de palabra pero muy difícil – dijo tsuyu

"es cierto es como un juego de palabra pero un poco mas difícil" – mirando a izuku – "no se a que se refiere aizawa-sensei con eso que gane" – pensó katsuki pero estaba un poco confundido igual que lo demás pero izuku no

"ahora lo entiendo, en el momento en que estaba apunto de lanzar el balón es como lanzar una piedra, en ese caso" – pensó izuku cerrando sus ojos y dando una sonrisa luego abrió los ojos que significo que encontró la respuesta mientras libero su nen en forma de una aura aun mas grande y mas dorada como una llamarada mientras vemos a los demás alumnos sorprendido y asombrado por ver esa intensa aura

Ya entiendo midoriya-chan va usar esa técnica – dijo tsuyu un poco emocionada

Te refiere el – dijo tenya con una sonrisa

 **El janke: gu** – dijo uraraka tambien con una sonrisa

Pero si golpea el balón eso significa que el balón ira a la dirección recta – dijo tenya mirando a izuku aun con su aura dorada

"no, con esto no será suficiente si tengo que usar mi nen en esa forma, no me deja de otra que usar todo ahora"- pensó izuku haciendo que su aura creciera aun mas y brillara aun mas como el sol incluso brillo tanto que ilumino a toda la academia mientras vemos a izuku poniéndose en la posición del janke y mientras vemos a los alumnos cubriéndose la vista por el brillo

Ya veo, entiendo ahora mismo que dijo aizawa-sensei – dijo tsuyu haciendo que los demás alumnos lo vieran

Enserio tsuyu-chan, y cual es – dijo uraraka mirando a tsuyu

Es como un juego de palabra, como dijo aizawa-sensei midoriya-chan estaba apunto de lanzar el balón como si fuera una piedra eso significa que midoriya-chan era la piedra mientras que aizawa-sensei atrapo a midoriya-chan con sus vendas, enrollando su tobillo derecho pero el dijo empapelar. Eso significa como el juego de piedra, papel, tijera – dijo tsuyu haciendo que los demás se sorprenda aun mas

"eso quiere decir que deku uso piedra primero y aizawa-sensei uso papel. Osea que deku fue empapelado, pero porque su particularidad es aun mas fuerte que la mia" – pensó katsuki apretando sus puños con ira y envidia

 **Primero va la piedra** – absorbiendo toda el aura y enfocando en su mano derecha que sostenía el balón pero vemos que liberara unas ráfagas de aire y el suelo llenara de grietas alrededor de, el – **jan-ke** – mirando al cielo - **¡pa!** – estirando su brazo derecho al cielo y en su palma disparo un pequeña esfera de energía casi dorada al cielo pero vemos que va una gran velocidad al cielo mientras vemos a los demás alumnos sorprendido luego vemos a aizawa que miro esa pequeña esfera de energía

"ya veo, cuando libero todo su nen pensó usar el según ataque de su técnica. **Janke: pa** , igual al **janke: gu** pero ese ataque solo sirve a una corta distancia sin embargo el **janke: pa** es un ataque a larga distancia, se nota que este chico es todo un genio, envolvió una pequeña cantidad de nen en el balón para no destrozarlo y uso esa gran cantidad para impulsar el balón a una velocidad igual a la de un misil" – pensó aizawa mirando la esfera de energía dorada al cielo que trusó la atmosfera mientras vemos a los demas alumnos mirando el balón en el cielo pero se fue

Increíble – mirando a izuku – ese chico se nota que es todo un misterio – dijo kaminare mirando a izuku mientras vemos a izuku parado

Es cierto, como dijo lida – señalando a tenya – el no tenia particularidad, pero si tenia, es extraño – dijo kirishima un poco confundido

"sino tenia particularidad, que fue esa aura dorada, y porque fue tan intensa como la luz de un sol" – mirando a izuku que aun seguía sin moverse – "creo debo mejorar aun mas particularidad" – pensó todoroki mirando a izuku de una forma seria

Sorprendente que era esa técnica – dijo uraraka sorprendida y con una sonrisa

Yo no lo se pero debe la misma técnica que uso midoriya-kun en la prueba del examen pero de diferente forma – dijo tenya pero de una forma pensativa

Es debe ser cierto kero – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa

"imposible, que fue eso no fue como la otra que hiso en el examen pero fue muy intenso. No puedo creerlo deku si tenia una particularida y ahora son dos." – apretando sus puños – "maldito nerd" – mirando a izuku con mucha ira – "cuando este examen termine voy aniquilar" – pensó katsuki

"se nota que killua entreno a este chico, pero" – mirando a izuku cayendo al suelo haciendo que los demás se sorprenda – "con tanto nen que acumulo, eso dejaría a un usuario sin energía" – pensó aizawa mientras que izuku se levanta del suelo y se para, dando una vuelta mientras miro a aizawa que estaba sorprendido

Aizawa-sensei a-aun no es-toy acabado – dando una sonrisa y mirando a izawa – aun no – dijo izuku que estaba demasiado cansado pero lo mismo tenia demasiada energía para no rendirse mientras que aizawa lo vemos como una estatua de piedra y recordando a gon en esa forma qe izuku

 **Aizawa-sensei aun no me rendido** \- dijo gon con una sonrisa después de recordar esa palabra se sintió un poco feliz

Ja, jaja. Jajajajaja – haciendo que los demás alumnos se sorprenda un poco mientras que izuku tambien dio una pequeña risa pero la risas se terminaron – si lo puedo notar – dijo aizawa con una sonrisa de emoción y mirando a izuku mientras en la azotea en la academia vemos a killua con una sonrisa

Veo que aizawa-san, estará muy emocionado por ahora – dijo killua mirando a toda la academia

 **Continuara**

 **Avance**

 **Izuku: la prueba fue demasiado fácil**

 **Killua: aun asi no debiste darlo todo**

 **Tsuyu: es cierto midoriya-chan**

 **Izuku: tsuyu-chan como apareciste**

 **Killua: en el próximo capitulo: nuevas amistades, conociendo la familia, el combate de entrenamiento comienza**

 **Izuku: es hora de ir mas allá**

 **Izuku/tsuyu/killua: ¡plus ultra!**

 **Izuku: no se lo pierdan**

 **Hola todo perdón por la demora ahora termine este fanfic ahora me falta el otro asi que mándenme unos conmentarios si le gustan o no asi**

 **¡nos vemos!**


	7. capitulo 7

**Capitulo 6: nuevas amistades, conociendo la familia, el combate de entrenamiento comienza**

En el campo de entrenamiento vemos a todos los alumnos muy sorprendido cando izku lanzo su técnica el janke: pa, después de usarla lo vemos a el un poco cansado pero aun tena esa sonrisa mientras vemos a lida, uraraka y tsuyu mirando el cielo en donde esta el balón y en donde cayo pero no lo vieron mientras que aizawa le mostro en su celular a todos una estrella haciendo que todos se asombre

Una estrella, como es posible – dijo kaminare muy sorprendido

Eso significa que el balón, esta en el espacio – dijo kyoka mirando el cielo

Eso es cierto, como es posible no lo entiendo – dijo kirishima aun mas sorprendido mientras miro a izuku

Vaya se nota que midoriya-kun es muy bueno, hasta con esa técnica mando al balón al espacio – dijo tenya mirando el cielo

Eso cierto no lo puedo creer no, creemos que el es muy fuerte no crees tsuyu-chan – dijo uraraka con una sonrisa y emocionada mentas mira a tsuyu

Si eso creo – dijo tsuyu un poco preocupada

Que ocurre tsuyu-chan – dijo uraraka tambien un poco preocupada por tsuyu

No nada, uraraka-chan kero kero – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa haciendo que uraraka no se preocupe

"como es posible que deku tenia esa particularidad, y no solo eso, fue como la misma pero muy poderosa" – mientras vemos que su mano derecha le sale una pequeña explosiones mientras empezó a correr hacia izuku – ¡maldito mentiroso ahora si te mato, deku miserable! – grito katsuki mientras estaba apunto de atacar a izuku pero vemos que izuku aun seguía parado sin moverse y sin miedo pero de repente vemos que katsuki fue sujetado por unas vendas - ¿pero que es esto? Y porque ciento que mi particularidad se desvanece

Ya deja de molestar – mientras vemos a izuku sorprendido pero no solo el tambien a lo demás alumnos lo que vieron a aizawa con el pelo parado y con los ojos rojos – haces que mis ojos se resequen, debes saber que estas vendas están hechas de un material metálico imposible de romper pero eso no importa, no debes lastimar aun alumno que va ser lastimado – saltando a katsuki de su vendas – además no te debes entrometer en esto bakugou – dijo aizawa

"espera entrometer" – pensó katsuki en el suelo

Hola mocoso – haciendo que izuku voltee y mire a killua con las manos en los bolsillos – es bueno verte – dijo killua

Oh killua-sensei es bueno verlo – dijo izuku un poco asustado

Ese es el sensei de midoriya-kun – dijo tenya un poco sorprendido

Si eso creo, pero es un poco extraño no creen – dijo uraraka

Es cierto pero que hace aquí – dijo tsuyu mientras vemos a los demás alumnos sorprendido

Como esta aizawa-san, no me digas ahora eres el profesor de estos alumnos – dijo killua con una sonrisa

Digamos que si, por cierto que haces aquí, killua – dijo aizawa mirando a killua

Bueno vine a ver los progreso del mocoso, pero lo que vi en ese momento – dando una sonrisa demoniaca haciendo que los demás alumnos se asustaran – no me gusto lo que hiso asi que mocoso – mirando a izuku con una mirada d demonio – te voy a hacer sufrir – dijo killua mientras que izuku se impulsa unos metros atrás aun gran velocidad luego vemos a izuku sorprendido porque no vio a killua moviéndose

"en donde esta killua-sensei" – pensó izuku mirando por todo lado

Se nota que eres muy descuidado – haciendo que izuku se sorprenda y no solo el tambien vemos a todos sorprendido excepto aizawa mientras vemos a killua atrás de izuku pero de repente killua agarro la cabeza de izuku y lo lleva contra el suelo provocando un gran agujero mientras killua jala la cabeza de izuku y hace que lo mire a los ojos – eso pasa por ser muy descuidado mocoso – y de nuevo lo lleva contra el suelo mientras vemos a los alumnos sorprendido por lo que ocurrio a izuku – pero te dire esto, no hagas que tu nen llegue al limite, porque algún día eso será tu perdición – soltando al izuku mientras que killua se aleja de el, pero se detiene – por cierto, tiene el día libre mocoso – dijo killua con una sonrisa y se desvanece como un fantasma

Después de desvanecer, vemos a los amigos de izuku corriendo hacia el si estaba bien mientras que izuku se levanta sin problema pero su cabeza estaba sangrando un poco

¡midoritya-kun te encuentras bien! – dijo tenya muy preocupado

Si estoy bien no se preocupen chicos, esto no es nada – dijo izuku con una sonrisa mientras que sus amigos se calmaron

"Sorprendente, se nota que ese chico si fue entrenado, pero de una manera muy salvaje y brutal" – pensó aizawa sorprendido un poco mientras miro a izuku aun con esa sonrisa

No puedo creer que ese hombre sea tu maestro, se nota que es un mal sujeto – dijo uraraka un poco enojada

No diga eso uraraka-san, killua-sensei no es malo es un poco como decirlo neutral es todo jajaja además el me enseña no usar mi nen al limite para no estar exhausto es todo – dijo izuku calmado a uraraka

pero – dijo uraraka

nada de pero, además presiento que killua-sensei no era el único que me estaba vigilando – dijo izuku mirando a unos arboles pero vemos a all might escondido atrás de unos arboles

que mira midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu haciendo que izuku la mirara

ah. Nada tsuyu-chan es solo que mire algo un poco extraño es todo – dijo izuku

entiendo – dijo tsuyu

bien ahora comencemos con la prueba, vamos ahora – dijo aizawa empezado a caminar haciendo que los demás lo sigan pero katsuki estaba ahí parado

"como es posible, que ese maldito nerd no tenga particularidad" – pensó katsuki mientras apretaban sus puños con ira y siguió a aizawa

Después de un duro entrenamiento y examen vemos a los demás reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento mientras vemos a aizawa

Muy bien es hora de mostrar los resultado y quien será expulsado – usando su celular y mostrando un holograma que mostraba un tablero con el nombre de todo mientras que izuku miro el tablero y miro que su nombre estaba en el ultimo lugar mientras que aizawa desatibo el holograma – por cierto, era una mentira de la expulsión, solo lo dije para que si son tan capacitado en estar en la academia – dijo aizawa haciendo que los demás se sorprendan mientras que izuku se rio un poco

Eso fue una buena broma aizawa-sensei jejeje – dijo izuku aun riéndose

Todo era de la expulsión era una mentira – dijo tenya un poco confundido

Asi es, aizawa-sensei hiso eso para ver si son determinados a estar en esta academia es todo – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Entiendo, con esa mentira pudimos llegar pero no entiendo midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu mirando a izuku

Que no entiendes tsuyu-chan – dijo izuku

Si todo era una mentira, porque estas en el ultimo lugar y no en el primero – dijo tsuyu haciendo que los demás se sorprendan

Eso es cierto midoriya-kun – dijo tenya

Eso es porque fui algo descuidado, como dijo killua-sensei como verán cuando use una gran cantidad de nen eso me agoto demasiado, pero debo tener cuidado. Killua-sensei me dijo si algún día uso todo mi nen en una batalla estaré en serios problemas – viendo su mano derecha – tal vez haiga, una forma de pelea sin agótame – dijo izuku ahora mirando a todo

Eso es cierto – dijo aizawa haciendo que los demás lo miraran – pero eso no importa, debe saber que el nen es una gran fuente de energía en tu interior, lo entiendes. Por cierto, espero que hayas aprendido la lección midoriya, porque killua va estar con una ganas de matarte pero bueno, ahora es hora de entrar a la academia – haciendo que los demás entraran en la academia mientras que aizawa detiene a izuku – midoriya te recomiendo que vayas con recovery girl para que te sane – sanado una pequeño papel de su bolsillo – asi que nos vemos – dijo aizawa empezando a camina

Después de varias horas vemos a todos los alumnos saliendo de la academia, mientras vemos a izuku un poco cansado pero aun seguía caminando

Estoy cansado pero un poco – dijo izuku un poco cansado y recordando en la enfermería

 **Flash back**

En la enfermería vemos a recovery girl dando un beso en la cabeza de izuku mientas que izuku se sorprendio ya que sus heridas estaban sanada

Vaya ya estoy curado, pero ahora un poco cansado – dijo izuku con un poco de cansancio

Bueno es mejor asi, además cuando uso mi particularidad para sanar a las personas, necesito de mucha energía para sanar las heridas por cierto si tienes unas heridas muy graves, eso requerida de mucha energía incluso eso podría matarte – dijo recovery girl con una sonrisa mientras que izuku se asombro

Entiendo, por cierto díganme esto – dijo izuku

Que quieres que te digas – dijo recovery girl mirando a izuku

Bueno díganme, como es que killua-sensei dejo de ser héroe – haciendo que recovery girl sorprenda – ante he oído que killua-sensei había asesinado unos villanos ante de cinco años, dime porque la nación o las personas no saben de el – dijo izuku por curiosidad

Bueno te lo dire, pero quiero que lo mantengas en secreto entendiste – haciendo que izuku asistiera – bueno todo comenzó cuando all might recibió el ataque de un tal toxic shainsaw y eso le dejo esa cicatriz incluso estuvo a punto de morir mientras que killua lo ayudo después de varios días, all might dejo de ser el mismo eso dejo que killua fuera dominado por la ira y encontrar a cada villano que sabe la ubicación de toxic shainsaw pero nadie lo sabe, eso dejo que killua matara a cada villano que encuentre, aun recuerdo que killua tenia a alguien que podía calma su ira y era nada meno que gon freecss, ante el y gon era muy buenos amigos incluso eran casi hermanos pero de después de que gon dejo la academia hace un año ante de que all might fuera atacado le prometió a killua volver pero nunca volvió – bajando la cabeza y recordado la sonrisa de gon – gon siempre fue el chico que nos salvo de todo incluso fue el alma de la A.U, gon ante irse dijo unas palabras - ahora volteando y mirando a izuku – y son estas "para ser un héroe, no se requiere tener particularidad sino la experiencia el valor y voluntad incluso. Corazón" – haciendo que izuku se asombrara y recordando la palabra que dijo killua " **pelear con el corazón"** eso hiso que izuku sonriera – bueno después de eso killua le dijo al director de la A.U que dejara de ser un héroe eso fue lo que nos impactó a todos, pero el aun seguía protegiendo a las personas porque el se prometió a si mismo proteger a las personas en secreto no como un héroe sino un cazador, además el siempre visita a gon en las vacaciones de verano siempre. Pero estoy feliz de que – liberando unas lagrimas en sus ojos – ese mocoso regresara, porque tambien es muy importante en esta academia y tambien mas importante para el mismo all might ya que el lo considera como un hijo – haciendo que izuku sonriera mientras que recovery girl se limpiaba las lagrimas – pero ya paso bueno es hora que vayas a tu clase – dijo recovery girl con una sonrisa

Hai – dijo izuku caminando hacia la puerta y luego abre la puerta

Por cierto joven midoriya – haciendo que izuku la mirara – nunca te rindas, porque tu no, nosotros te vemos con gon – dijo recovery girl haciendo que izuku se sorprenda

Dare mi mejor esfuerzo, recovery girl-san - dijo izuku con una sonrisa

 **Fin del flash back**

"bueno amenos supe todo sobre killua-sensei y de gon-san, pero no sabia que gon-san fuera el alma de la academia, pero me gustaría verlo en persona y sobretodo" – apretando sus puños y dando una sonrisa mientras mira el cielo – "me gustaría ver que tan fuerte es" – pensó izuku con mucha emoción de saber quien es gon pero luego que alguien le toco el hombro y voltea y mira a tenya

Es bueno verte midoriya-kun, veo que estas mejor no – dijo tenya con una sonrisa

Si, aun que estoy un poco cansado pero no importa – dijo izuku rascando su cabeza un poco y dando una sonrisa

Entiendo, usar esa energía debió cansarle aun mas pero, me sorprendió que aprendió una nueva técnica midoriya-kun – dijo tenya

No es para tanto lida-kun – dijo izuku

Oigan – haciendo que los dos voltearan por detrás y miraron a tsuyu y uraraka corriendo para alcanzarlos – ustedes van a la estación – dijo uraraka un poco cansada por correr

Midoriya-chan es bueno verte – mientras miro a izuku para que no tenia heridas - veo que la enfermería te sano – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa

Si asi es, aunque me siento un poco cansado, eso es todo – dijo izuku

Entiendo por cierto, tu nombre es midoriya deku – dijo uraraka con una sonrisa

Deku – dijo izuku

Si asi es como te llamo bakugo no – dijo uraraka mirando a izuku

Ah no digamos que kacchan me llama asi solo como burla es todo – dijo izuku

Pero eso es un insulto, midoriya-kun – dijo tenya

Pero si quieres puedes decirme deku – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Midoriya-kun – dijo tenya

Enserio – dijo uraraka

Asi es, no tengo problema, además se que significa deku pero de otro lugar – dijo izuku

Entiendo, deku-kun – dijo uraraka con una sonrisa

Por cierto midoriya-chan después de ir a la estación podemos ir a la tienda en compra ya que tengo que hacer la cena para mis hermanos – dijo tsuyu mirando a izuku

Claro porque no – dijo izuku

Después de ir a la estación de trenes y despedirse de tenya y uraraka, tsuyu y izuku se dirigieron a una tienda cerca de la estación mientras dentro de la tienda vemos a tsuyu con un carito de compra lleno de unos fideos secos y salsa de soya luego con una botella de jugo sabor naranja mientras vemos a izuku a lado de tsuyu mientras que tsuyu es atendida por una trabajadora de la tienda, luego tsuyu puso sus compras mientras que la trabajadora deslizo las compras e tsuyu en una pequeña maquina, la trabajadora miro a tsuyu

Son unos 157 yenes señorita – dijo la trabajadora mientras que tsuyu ve en su cartera si tenia el dinero suficiente pero

Lo lamento señora solo tengo 100 yenes – dijo tsuyu

en ese caso, lo lamento señorita creo que tendrás que dejar unas de esas compras – dijo la trabajadora mientras que izuku pensó en algo

espere señorita creo que esto podría fusionar – sacando algo de su bolsillo y lo hiso mientras mostro la licencia de cazador a la trabajadora haciendo que ella se sorprenda mientras que tsuyu miro esa licencia – sino mal recuerdo creo que esta licencia hace que me de un descuento en toda la tiendas, eh incluso supermercados no – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

es cierto, joven – dijo la trabajadora pero un poco nerviosa

en ese caso, podrias bajarle un poco el precio de ella – dijo izuku señalando a tsuyu

de acuerdo, sino mal recuerdo usted dijo que tenia 100 yenes no – haciendo que tsuyu asistiera la cabeza – entonces lo bajare a unos 99 yenes que dices – dijo la trabajadora con una sonrisa

claro kero kero – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa y dando los 100 yenes a la trabajadora

después de la paga vemos a izuku y tsuyu saliendo de la tienda mientras que tsuyu tenia la bolsa de la compras y luego se dirigen a hacia la estación, después de un largo viaje vemos que habían llegado a la casa de tsuyu

bueno creo que hemos llegado, tsuyu-chan – dijo izuku mirando la casa de tsuyu

si, por cierto midoriya-chan podrías comer aquí si quieres – dijo tsuyu con poco nerviosa

claro, porque no pero podría esperar voy a llamar a mi mama si me da el permiso – sacando el celular y llamado a su madre – hola mama, podría dejar que coma en la casa de una amiga que hice en la A.U – haciendo que tsuyu sonriera – enserio, que bien, descuida estaré bien. Adiós – dijo izuku colgando el celular y poniéndolo en el bosillo

y que dijo – dijo tsuyu mirando a izuku

dijo que si – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

bien en ese caso, vamos a dentro creo que mis hermanos ya se están preocupando por mi ahoramismo – dijo tsuyu abriendo la puerta de su casa

luego de entrar vemos a la casa de tsuyu por dentro había muchos muebles con un poco de valor mientras en la sala vemos a un chico de unos 10 años y su cabello es de color negro pero tenia un flequillo tapando en el ojo derecho su piel era un poco mas clara mientras su ropa era de una remera verde y unos pantalón corto de color blanco mientras vemos a una niña de 6 años con el mismo color de pelo del niño pero su cabello tiene dos coleta pero diferente, lleva un vestido de color verde con unos botones, ahora lo vemos a los dos viendo la televisión en la sala pero escuchan que alguien abrió la puerta y vieron a tsuyu y a izuku entrando en la casa

samidare, satsuki ya llegue – dijo tsuyu mirando la sala

onee-chan es bueno que llegaras – dijo satsuki corriendo donde esta su hermana mientras que tsuyu la atrapa con un abrazo

bueno verte nee-chan – mientras se sorprende mirando a izuku – quien es el – dijo samidare señalando a izuku

onee-chan no me digas que es tu novio de la academia – dijo satsuki con una sonrisa mientras que tsuyu se sonroja y izuku un poco

el, no es mi novio satsuki, es solo un amigo que hice en la academia además el fue que me ayudo en el examen – dijo tsuyu un poco nerviosa

es bueno conocerlo, yo me llamo midoriya izuku un gusto en conocerlo – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Mido-chan, es bueno conocerlo mi onee-chan me hablo un poco de usted solo que no me dijo de su particularidad – dijo satsuki mirando a izuku

Es cierto, nee-chan dime que particularidad lleva mido-san - dijo samidare mirando a tsuyu

De hecho midoriya-chan no tiene particularidad – haciendo que sus hermanos se sorprenda – bueno es mejor hacer la cena – dijo tsuyu dirigiéndose hacia la cocina dejando a sus hermanos con izuku

Mido-chan es cierto, que no lleva particularidad – dijo satsuki

Bueno satsuki-chan – dijo izuku un poco nervioso

Solo dime sat-chan – dijo satsuki con una sonrisa

Bueno, sat-chan digamos que yo no uso particularidad – dijo izuku

Entonces como entraste en la academia – dijo samidare con los brazos cruzados

Bueno yo algo llamado nen – dijo izuku

Nen, que es eso – dijo satsuki un poco confundida

El nen es la fuerza mental, si quieren lo hago una demostración – dijo izuku

Claro porque no – dijo samidare

Bien se lo muestro – liberando una aura blanca alrededor de el pero un poco mas grande haciendo que samidare y satsuki se sorprendan - esto es nen es la energía que hay en nuestro cuerpo – dijo izuku

In-increíble – dijo samidare muy asombrado

Mido-chan, su cuerpo parece que libera un vapor blanco – dijo satsuki igual que su hermano

Asi es, como verán el nen es la fuerza mental, pero deben saber que cada daño físico que reciban. Es trasmitido como un daño sicológico, pero esto no es todo – haciendo que samidare y satsuki se sorprenda aun mas – puedo liberar mi aura pero no quiero destruir la casa de tsuyu-chan - dijo izuku

Asombroso, no puedo creer que tu nen es muy fuerte – dijo satsuki con una sonrisa

Eso es cierto, pero dime todo las pueden – dijo samidare

Asi es, incluso los que tiene particularidad – dijo izuku desatibando su nen

En ese caso, yo quiero aprender el nen – dijo satsuki con mucha emoción

Yo también – dijo samidare también muy emocionado

Por ahora no, aun son muy jóvenes para aprender nen. además necesitan entrenamiento – dijo izuku mientras que samidare y satsuki se miraron con una sonrisa y asistieron con la cabeza luego miraron a izuku

En ese caso entrénanos mido-sensei – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo haciendo que izuku se sorprenda

No me digan asi, por favor hacen que me avergüences, que tal si los entreno cuando cumplan los 12 años uno por uno que dicen – dijo izuku

Claro, además aun me falta 2 años para que cumpla los 12 – dijo samidare con una sonrisa

Aun me falta mucho, que mal – dijo satsuki con la cabeza abajo y un poco triste

Pero no te preocupes, hare todo lo posible de entrenarte – dijo izuku haciendo que satsuki se animara y diera una sonrisa

Oye mido-san, podrías explicarlo todo sobre el nen – dijo samidare con una sonrisa

De acuerdo – sentándose en el medio del sofá mientras que los dos sentaron en los dos lado del sofá – bien primero comenzare con el ten – dijo izuku explicando todo sobre el nen

Después de una gran practica izuku empezó a contale sobre el nen a samidare y satsuki mientras que tsuyu hacia la cena después de unos 30 minutos hablando sobre el nen, le explico todo sobre el ten, zetsu, ren y hatsu, incluso sus mejoras como el gyo, shu, ken, y ko pero aun le faltaba entrenar aun mas los demás luego de eso vemos a tsuyu sin el saco del academia y con un mantel

Es hora de comer – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa

Hai – dijeron los tres al mismo

Ahora lo vemos a ellos comiendo un delicioso espagueti con salsa de soya mientras vemos a izuku comiendo el espagueti de tsuyu cuando lo comió dio una sonrisa con un pequeño sonrojo

Sabe muy delicioso tsuyu-chan – dijo izuku con una sonrisa mientras vemos a tsuyu muy sonrojada

Gracias midoriya-chan kero kero - dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa y junto con un gran sonrojo

Oye onee-chan cuando se darán un beso mido-chan y tu – dijo satsuki con una sonrisa haciendo que los dos se ponga rojo como un tomate

No sea tonta sat-chan, yo opino que mido-san hará que nuestra nee-chan tengan un bebe – dijo samidare con una sonrisa burlona eso hiso que tsuyu le saliera humo en la cabeza mientras que izuku trata de calmarse un poco pero le salía un poco de sangre en la nariz

¡ya dejen de decir eso los dos! – grito tsuyu muy avergonzada después de eso habia pasado la hora mientras vemos a izuku cerca de la puerta mientras que tsuyu estaba en frente

Bueno es hora de irme, tsuyu-chan – dijo izuku

Midoriya-chan, lo lamento se que samidare y satsuki son un poco bromista – dijo tsuyu un poco decepcionada

Tsuyu-chan – poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de tsuyu – no te preocupes, solo lo hacen porque son niño además ello si saben escuchar bien sobre el nen, incluso fue muy divertido aunque ellos dicen que nosotros estamos saliendo pero fue divertido jeje – dijo izuku

Gracias midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu

Bueno es hora de irme, adiós tsuyu-chan – dijo izuku saliendo de la casa de tsuyu

Adiós , midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa

 **Un dia después**

Había pasado un mientras vemos en la academia una clase de ingles con present mic escribiendo unas palabras en ingles mientras voltea y mira a los alumnos

Cual de esa dos son – dijo present mic mirando a sus alumnos

Que raro – pensaron los alumnos mientras que izuku se concentró en la academia

Después de la clase de inglés fueron almorzar en la cafetería, comerían mientras conoció a lunch Rush el héroe de la comida después de almorzar, fueron a la clase de aizawa mientras en la sala de profesores vemos a all might sentado en una silla mientras que killua estaba en el muro apoyando su espalda

Creo que es hora no crees – dijo all might mirando a killua

Si asi es, pero no te preocupes ire tambien, para ver si ningún alumno haga algo tonto o darle la lección como un profesor, además le prometí a ya sabes quien que tengo que presentarle al mocoso – dijo killua mirando a all might

Es cierto, me preguntaba como estaba la pequeña alluka, por cierto oí que tu y ella – dijo all might con una sonrisa

No debes responder eso, además si es cierto – un poco sonrojado – incluso tengo que buscar a alguien que pueda cuidar al pequeño problema que tengo – dijo killua un poco nervioso

Espera, ¡tu y ella! – dijo all might escupiendo un choro de sangre de su boca

Si, eso fue hace unos 6 años, asi que no pregunte – dijo killua un poco molesto de una forma graciosa

Lo siento, pero eso no importa, la hora a llegado – dijo all might sacando una caja con un traje de héroe

Asi es, bueno espero que el mocoso se prepare porque esto se pondrá un poco interesante – dijo killua con una sonrisa

 **Un dia después**

en los pasillo de la academia vemos que alguien estaba apunto de ir a la aula del 1-A mientras vemos a los demás alumnos

¡yo estoy! – haciendo que izuku se sorprenda y mirara en la puerta y diera una sonrisa mientras vemos a all might entrando en la clase – aquí como una persona normal – dijo all might con la misma sonrisa

Es el, all might – dijo kaminare con una sonrisa

Entonces el será nuestro profesor – dijo kirishima con una gran emoción

Es sorprendente el esta usando el traje de la era plateada – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa mientras que all might camina hacia el escritorio

Bueno como verán hoy ahora comenzamos con la siguiente fase de esta academia, y no será como los exámenes sino será esto – dijo all might sacando un pequeño cartel en su mano derecha que decía combate de entrenamiento

Combate – dijo katsuki con una sonrisa de emoción

De entrenamiento – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Asi es, como verán todo héroe debe comenzar su primera batalla pero de entrenamiento para ver si son capase de ser héroes, ahora –señalando en las paredes que salían unos contenedores con números mientras que izuku estaba con una sonrisa mientas que en su muñeca derecha estaba un reloj de plata – después de vértice, vayan a la zona de prueba – dijo all might

Mientras vemos el mismo lugar en donde comenzó el examen de inscripción y vemos en la gran puerta vemos a los demás alumnos con sus trajes de héroe

Asi es, como un héroe debe lucir – dijo all might con una sonrisa mientras mira a los demás alumnos

 **Tres meses atrás**

En el departamento vemos a izuku con una vestido con una remera blanca de manga larga y un pantalón azul mientras lo vemos a el con el celular en la mano

Vaya no sabia, que tenia que registrar un dibujo para hacer mi traje de héroe, además estuvo muy ocupado en los entrenamientos que me dio killua-sensei que se me olvido eso del traje – dijo izuku con una hojas mientras estaba con el celular

Eso, me sorprende – mientras vemos a all might con su forma normal con el traje forma pero de color amarillo con rallas – pero debes saber esto, no creemos que tengamos un traje para ti, como veras solo lo hacemos para alumnos con particularidad – mientras ahora vemos a izuku con mirada baja – pero no te preocupes hace unos días hable con killua en tu problemas del traje – haciendo que izuku se sorprenda – no creo que llegue tarde – dijo all might

Hola midoriya-san – dijo una voz haciendo que izuku se sorprenda mientras voltea y mira a maco

Maco-san – dijo izuku sorprendido

Espera maco, veo que el regalo ya llego – dijo all might en el celular

Lo siento all might no vemos en la A.U – dijo izuku colgando el celular mientras que izuku mira a maco

Bueno, que estaba en una llamada, pero bueno es hora de entrégale el regalo – dijo maco con una sonrisa

Enserio – dijo izuku un poco emocionado

Asi es – mientras caso una pequeña caja de color negro y luego lo abre mostrando un reloj de plata – espero que lo guste – dijo maco

Maco-san eso es un reloj – dijo izuku señalado el reloj

Eso es cierto pero es un reloj común por fuera, pero por dentro hay algo que killua-sama hiso para ti – dijo maco mientras que izuku lo toma y se lo pone en su muñeca derecha mientras lo mira

Por cierto maco-san, que debo hacer para que el ese regalo que hiso que killua-sensei – dijo izuku mirando el reloj

Eso es fácil, midoriya-san debes canalizar un poco de su nen en ese reloj – dijo maco

Entiendo – canalizando un poco de su nen en su reloj haciendo que la pequeña pantalla del reloj se pusiera de un color rojo – increíble y ahora que – dijo izuku mirando a maco

Solo presione el color rojo de la pantalla es todo – dijo maco

Mientras que izuku asistió con la cabeza mientras toco la pantalla haciendo que el reloj de izuku brillara junto con el después de tres segundo vemos que el brillo se desvanece y vemos a izuku con una vestimenta diferente ahora lo vemos con una remera blanca de manga corta y tiene puesto un chaleco rojo sin manga y sin cierre mostrando la remera blanca, luego tiene puesto un pantalón corto de color negro y unos bolsillo, mientras tiene los mismo tenis, tambien tiene puesto unos dos guantes blancos mientras en su cabeza estaba encapuchada con capucha de la remera blanca y tiene puesto un antifaces de color rojo. Izuku estaba sorprendido

Asombroso – mirando sus manos – esté es el traje que killua-sensei hiso eso para mi – dijo izuku estaba sorprendido

Asi es, como veras el reloj tambien tiene unos tres colores, el rojo que presionaste es unos de ellos, y los dos colores son azul y verde – dijo maco

Rojo, azul y verde – dijo izuku

Asi es, si giras el pequeño tornillo del reloj, cambia de color, el rojo es el traje de heroe, el azul es del traje de la A.U y el verde es su traje normal – dijo maco

Ya veo – girando el pequeño tornillo del reloj y cambiando de color de rojo a verde luego presiona la pantalla cambian de su ropa de héroe a su ropa normal – vaya si funciono se nota que killua-sensei es muy bueno en hacer trajes – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Asi es, como veraz midoriya-san el traje de heroe esta hecho de un material muy resistente pero ligero, además es resistente al fuego y tambien tiene unos accesorios si necesita ayuda – dijo maco con una sonrisa

Entiendo, muchas gracias maco-san – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Ahora vemos y lo vemos a izuku corriendo hasta llegar a la zona de prueba mientras lo vemos con su traje de héroe con una sonrisa

Midoriya-chan – dijo una voz haciendo que izuku volteara

Tsuyu-chan – mirando a tsuyu con su traje de héroe – "increíble, ese es su traje de héroe. Se ve muy linda asi" – pensó izuku con un pequeño sonrojo

Ese es su traje de héroe, se nota que le queda bien midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada

Ah, si. Digamos que killua-sensei lo hiso para mi, como la A.U no hace traje para mi, como soy un estudiante sin particularidad, killua-sensei lo hiso para que yo vaya hacer un héroe – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Ya veo, pero es bueno que vamos hacer un equipo de nuevo creo – dijo tsuyu un poco emocionada

Si, eso espero – dijo izuku

Mientras vemos a all might mirando a izuku con su traje de héroe haciendo que el se sorprenda con ver ese traje pero lo mismo aun seguía con la misma sonrisa

"era muy obvio que era el" – pensó all might con una sonrisa

Deku-kun – dijo uraraka mirando a izuku con una sonrisa

Oh. Hola uraraka-san veo que le dieron su traje – dijo izuku

Es cierto, pero es un poco ajustado jejeje – dijo uraraka un poco nerviosa

Es cierto, es un poco apretado pero son cómodos – dijo tsuyu un poco nerviosa como uraraka

Es cierto, por cierto deku-kun ese traje le queda bien además porque lleva solo una capucha y un antifaces – dijo uraraka un poco confundida

Ah, eso bueno killua-sensei lo hiso además es mejor usa una capucha para que nadie vea quien soy, incluso esta ropa es muy resistente incluso contra el fuego, además tengo unas cosas que servirán en mis bolsillos. Pero son para emergencia – dijo izuku

Entiendo – dijo uraraka sorprendida y emocionada

Bueno es hora de empezar la prueba – dijo all might

Oigan, veo que se olvidaron de mi – haciendo que los demás miraran al techo de un edificio y vemos a killua con su traje formal blanco pero con pantalón negro mientras a su lado vemos a una chica de su edad con los mismo ojos y tono de piel vemos que es un poco clara tambien vemos que su cabello es color negro largo y lacio y suelto con unos accesorios mientras lleva vestido un kimono japonés de color rosa y blanco mientras en su espalda tenia unas mariposas pequeña de color azul y tenia unas sandalia – no puedo creerlo, no alluka – dijo killua con una sonrisa

Es cierto, killua-kun – dijo alluka con una sonrisa

Ahh, es bueno verlo killua, alluka-chan – dijo all might con una sonrisa dando un saludo

Es bueno verte all might-san – dijo alluka con una sonrisa

Bueno es hora bajar, lista alluka - dijo killua mirando a alluka

Hai, killua-kun – dijo alluka mientras que killua la alza de modo nupcial ya salta de edificio hasta llegar al suelo

Quien es ella midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu señalando a alluka

No lo se, tsuyu-chan pero parece que ella debe estar relacionado con killua-sensei – dijo izuku

Es bueno verte mocoso – mirando a izuku con el traje de héroe – veo que el traje que hice te quedo bien – dijo killua con una sonrisa

Asi es, por cierto killua-sensei quien es ella – dijo izuku mirando a alluka

Ah eso, ella es alluka mi esposa – dijo killua

Es un gusto en conocerte midoriya-kun – dijo alluka con una sonrisa

Es un gusto en conocerla alluka-san, por cierto killua-sensei no sabia que tenia una esposa – dijo izuku miranda a killua

Bueno mocoso, es que se me olvido preséntatela es todo – dijo killua

Bueno eso no importa, killua-kun es hora de la prueban crees – dijo alluka

Es cierto – poniéndose en frente de los alumnos – como verán yo y all might seremos sus profesores – dijo killua haciendo que los demás se sorprendan

Muy bien, como verán en esta prueba se trata de una batalla real, y no habrá de esos robot de la prueba de ingreso lo entiende ahora – dijo all might mirando a los demás alumnos

bueno verán la prueba se trata en una pelea entre nosotros, como equipo de dos – sacando una pequeña hoja que tenia escrita – hoy haremos de héroes contra villanos así que déjenme – dijo killua empezando explicarle la prueba del entrenamiento

"sorprendente, puedo notar que killua lo hace bien, opino que algún día será el nuevo profesor de esta academia" pensó all might mirando a killua explicando a todos los alumnos su entrenamiento

Bueno es todo, por cierto en el entrenamiento si algo llega pasar nosotros interrumpiremos el entrenamiento, entendieron – dijo killua mirando a los alumnos

¡hai, killua-sensei! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Oigan. No es necesario decirme sensei, solo díganme killua es todo además no puedo ser un profesor de la A.U aun no me he ganado – dijo killua

"killua-sensei, usted" – pensó izuku mientras miraba a killua

Bueno comencemos con los grupos ahora – dijo killua con una sonrisa eligiendo los grupos

Los grupos son:

Grupo A: midoriya izuku y asui tsuyu

Grupo B: shoto todoroki y mezo shoji

Grupo C: minoru mineta y momo yaoyorozu

Grupo D: bakugou katsuki y uraraka ochako

Grupo E: mina ashido y yuga aoyama

Grupo F: koji koda y rikido sato

Grupo G: denki kaminari y kyoka jiro

Grupo H: fumikage tokoyami y lida tenya

Grupo I: mashirao ojiro y toru hagakure

Grupo J: hanta sero y eijiro kirishima

Es bueno que volvamos hacer un equipo, midoriya-chan kero kero – dijo tsuyu muy emocionada

Asi es, tsuyu-chan – dijo izuku tambien muy emocionado

Muy bien es hora de elegir quienes serán los héroes y villanos – dijo all might poniendo sus dos manos en unas cajas de color negro y blanco con nombre de villano y heroe mientras saco unas pequeñas esferas de color negro y blanco, el negro tenia la letra D y la blanca la letra A haciendo que izuku y katsuki se sorprendan

Bien es hora de comenzar y rápido, vamos a la zona de vigilancia - dijo killua empezó a caminar

mientras que los demás alumnos los siguieron excepto izuku mientras miro al suelo pero levanta su mirada y mira a katsuki pero katsuki le lanza una mirada asesina mientras que izuku no le tuvo miedo y le dio una mirada con determinación y con una sonrisa haciendo que katsuki se sorprenda mientras voltea su mirada y empieza seguir a los demás

bien equipo de villanos vayan a preparase – dijo all might

hai – dijeron los dos mientras vemos a los demás

bueno, como son los villanos ustedes vayan ser un poco mas malvados los dos, por cierto engreído – haciendo que katsuki mirara a killua – no dejes que la ira te domine, ni tampoco la envidia entiendes porque si lo haces, no tendre elección que noquearte – dijo killua haciendo que katsuki se sorprenda un poco

lo entiendo – dijo katsuki entrando en el edificio

bien, mocoso – haciendo que izuku tambien lo mirara – no te sobrepases de acuerdo, o sino tendre que hacer que beses el suelo de nuevo pero – liberando una aura asesina hacia izuku haciendo que izuku se asustara – con la fuerza de un demonio lo entiendes – dijo killua con una sonrisa

d-d-de acuer-do killua-sensei – dijo izuku aguantando el miedo

bien nos vemos cuando la prueba termine en 15 minuto – dijo killua desapareciendo como un fantasma

 **mientras en el ultimo piso de arriba del edifico**

vaya asi que, esta es la bomba que tendremos que cuidar – empezó dar unos pequeños golpe en la bomba – increíble es de papel mache, quien lo diría – dijo uraraka con una sonrisa

oye – haciendo que uraraka volteara y mirara a katsuki – es cierto que deku no tiene ninguna particularidad – dijo katsuki si voltear

asi es, pero el dijo que era nen, y el ataque que hiso era su hatsu – dijo uraraka tratando de recordar

hatsu, ja no se que es eso ni tampoco que es el nen, pero lo que vi parecía una particularidad – dijo katsuki aprontando sus puños con ira

es cierto, por cierto noto que tienes que estas molesto de deku-kun no – dijo uraraka

"asi que se atrevió a mentirme, ese maldito nerd" – pensó katsuki con una mirada con mucha as ira

 **Mientras fuera del edificio**

Es sorprendente, memorizar es todo sobre el edificio es un poco duro, pero hay que hacerlo no – mirando a izuku – midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu con la nota en su mano

Asi es – dijo izuku dando un pequeño suspiro

Ocurre algo midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu un poco preocupada

Bueno, ahora tendre que pelear contra kacchan, ante cuando éramos niños siempre lo admire incluso su particularidad es mucho mas peligrosa pero – mirando a tsuyu – no me daré por vencido ahora mismo, porque tengo un sueño y debo cumplirlo – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Es cierto midoriya-chan, por cierto tu capucha y tu antifaces – dijo tsuyu volteando su cara

Ocurre algo tsuyu-chan – dijo izuku

Bueno es te ves un poco atractivo con esas dos cosas puestas kero – dijo tsuyu con una gran sonrojo

Ah, entiendo – dijo izuku tambien con un gran sonrojo

 **Mientras en una habitación secreta**

Vemos a todos los alumnos y tambien all might y killua y alluka mirando una gran computadora gigantesca pero con una tecnología avanzada mientras miraron a izuku y tsuyu mirándose con unos grandes sonrojos los dos

"vaya, no sabia que midoriya-kun tendría novia" – pensó alluka con una sonrisa

"se nota que el mocoso tiene unos gusto raros, pero esos gustos me recuerda a gon ya que el tiene un gusto por las gatas mientras que el mocoso por las ranas" – pensó killua mirando la pantalla

"asombroso, es bueno ver que el joven midoriya convertirse en un hombre" – pensó all might con una sonrisa orgullosa

Mientras vemos a los demás alumnos sorprendidos por el comportamiento de los dos mientras que tenya pensó en una palabra

Creo que recordé algo, cuando hay una guerra el amor sigue en pie – dijo tenya haciendo que los demás alumnos asistieran con las cabezas

"es increíble que alguien como el, tenga una chica como esa" – pensó mineta muy celoso

Bueno es hora de comenzar no crees – dijo killua mirando a all might

Asi es – asistiendo con la cabeza y tomando el pequeño micrófono – bien es hora de comenzar la prueba de entrenamiento, estén preparados todos. ¡Comiencen! – dijo all might en el micrófono mientras se pone un pequeño auricular en su oído y no solo el tambien killua y alluka

 **Mientras en el edificio en el ultimo piso de arriba**

Escucha quiero que cuides de la bomba – dijo katsuki caminando hacia la puerta

Oye porque tengo que cuidar la bomba – dijo uraraka un poco enojada

Solo hazlo, cara redonda – dijo katsuki saliendo del lugar

Como quieras don enojón – dijo uraraka sacando la lengua

 **Mientras dentro del edifico**

Vemos una ventana abierta y vemos a izuku entrando primera mientras mira por todo lado luego vemos a tsuyu entrando segunda

Bueno creo que entramos, pero debemos tener cuidado – dijo izuku poco serio

Es cierto – dijo tsuyu

Creo que debo usarlo – dijo izuku

Usar que midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu un poco confundida

Esto. **Zetsu** – dijo izuku convirtiendo disminuyendo su aura mientras su cuerpo parecía un poco mas blanco y su vista se volvió un poco borrosa mientras que tsuyu estaba sorprendida de ver a izuku de esa forma

Midoriya-chan que es eso – dijo tsuyu

Ah esto, es zetsu. Como vera el zetsu disminuye la presencia humana y tambie mi nen pero solo lo utilizo cuando para camuflar mi presencia – dijo izuku

Entiendo, veo que eso nos servirá para que los villanos no nos encuentres – dijo tsuyu empezó a caminar

Asi es, vamos – dijo izuku siguiendo a tsuyu

 **Mientras en la zona de vigilancia**

"nada mal mocoso, si sabes como usar el zetsu, pero es mejor que tengas cuidado, porque hay viene tu viejo amigo" – pensó killua mirando a izuku en la gran pantalla

"ten cuidado, joven midoriya en esta prueba tal vez salgas herido" – pensó all might muy preocupado

 **Mientras en el edificio**

Vemos a izuku caminando por adelante para mira por todo lado mientras que tsuyu camina atrás de izuku pero vemos que izuku paro de caminar

Que ocurre midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu

Tsuyu-chan – mirando a tsuyu con una sonrisa – tengo una idea, dime tu particularidad es tener la habilidad como una rana no – dijo izuku

Asi es – dijo tsuyu

Bien, sino mal recuerdo las ranas pueden trepar las paredes no – dijo tsuyu

Eso es cierto, espera quieres – dijo tsuyu

Si, debes trepar en el techo para que te acerques en donde estar la bomba puedes – dijo izuku

De acuerdo, pero que vas hacer - dijo tsuyu

Yo me encargare de kacchan – dijo izuku

Espera vas pelear contra bakugou-chan – dijo tsuyu un poco preocupada

Asi es, además ciento que se acerca hacia haca, es mejor que vayas y no te preocupes estare bien – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

De acuerdo pero no te sobre fuerces – dijo tsuyu trepando en la pared hasta llegar al techo y empieza a trepar

Bien es hora de encontrar a kacchan – caminando hacia una pared y apoya ahi con los brazos cruzados y con mirada baja – será un poco aburrido pero vale la pena de esperar – dijo izuku con una sonrisa mientras que su mirada cubierta con sombras

Mientras vemos a katsuki caminando en busca de izuku mientras lo mira apoyando en la pared con los brazos cruzados en ese momento katsuki empezó a correr hacia izuku y dio salto y le dio un puño explosivo provocando una gran explosión que provoco un gran agujero en la pared en donde esta izuku, pero en el otro lado de katsuki miro a izuku con los brazos cruzados y mirando a katsuki

Oye deku no lo esquives – dijo katsuki mirando a izuku

Pero que dices, sino no lo esquivo quedare frito pero eso no importa, creo que es hora de pelear no kacchan – dijo izuku aun con esa sonrisa

Es cierto, jejeje – empezó a correr hacia izuku – ¡toma esto deku! – dijo katsuki apunto de darle una palma explosiva pero izuku atraba la palma con una sola mano provocando una pequeña explosión en su mano pero vemos que su mano no tiene herida ni quemadura haciendo que katsuki se sorprenda

Puedo notar que aun no cambias kacchan – dijo izuku jalando la mano de katsuki hacia arriba pero no su mano sino levanto su cuerpo y lo tira al suelo con un poco de fuerza mientras soltó su mano y dando una pequeño salto hacia atrás

Maldito deku– dijo katsuki levantándose del suelo y mirar a izuku

Sabes no me importa que me llames deku – poniéndose en una posición de pelea arte marcial – te mostrare que tan deku puedo ser – dijo izuku mirando a katsuki con determinación

En ese caso, ¡te hare pedazos deku! – dijo katsuki con mucha rabia

 **Continuara**

 **Avances**

 **Izuku: veo que la pelea contra kacchan se esta poniendo un poco mas fácil**

 **Tsuyu: es mejor no Ponerse arrogante midoriya-chan**

 **Izuku: lo entendí, tsuyu-chan**

 **Tsuyu: en el próximo capitulo: una batalla entres viejos amigos y una conversación**

 **Izuku: es hora de ir mas allá**

 **Tsuyu y izuku: PLUS ULTRA**

 **Takato2003**

 **Hola soy yo como verán me demore mucho por hacer el fanfic asi que espero que le guste, por cierto cuando puse a alluka como esposa de killua se que es un poco raro ya que son hermanos pero tal vez haga un ova de este fanfic si quieren o lo haga pero será un demasiado corto y es solo uno además en este fanfic será diferente como en el anime tal vez haga unos ova asi que comenten si lo gusto**

 **¡mattane!**

 **PD**

 **Se que todo dicen que alluka es un niño, pero para mi es una niña además en este fanfic es una mujer adulta además esta casada killua, un poco raro pero que importa, nos vemos**


	8. capitulo 8

**Capitulo 7: una batalla entres viejos amigos y una conversación**

En la prueba vemos a los amigos, izuku que estaba en una posición de combate arte marcial y katsuki pero mira a izuku eso hiso que se enfureciera aun mas, ambos se miraron los a ojos

Es hora de acabarte maldito nerd – dijo katsuki poniendo su mano atrás y usando su particularidad lo hiso impulsar hacia izuku le dio una patada pero izuku lo bloquea con su ante brazo derecho – "lo bloqueo, pero" - apunto de darle con su golpe derecho mientras que izuku lo esquiva desapareciéndose provocando que katsuki golpeara la pared mientras vemos a izuku apareciendo unos metros a lado de katsuki mientras vemos a katsuki mirando a izuku

Se nota que eres bueno dando unos golpe duro kacchan – dijo izuku con una sonrisa pero vemos que katsuki empezó a correr hacia izuku y dando un golpe con su palma derecha pero izuku lo desvía con su mano izquierda hacia abajo pero vemos que katsuki formo una sonrisa y uso su particularidad en su mano derecha creando un explosión para elevarse en los aire mientras dio una pirueta hacia atrás hasta llegar a suelo pero vemos que estaba atrás de izuku mientras que izuku se dio vuelta y miro a katsuki que estaba atrás suyo pero vio que lo estaba apunto de dar una palmada explosiva derecha en la espalda de izuku pero izuku lo esquiva dando un pequeño salto rápido hacia atrás esquivando la palmada explosiva de katsuki, pero vemos que izuku dio una sonrisa – asombroso, ahora me siento emocionado de pelear contra ti, kacchan – con una sonrisa que mostraba la destreza y su emoción

 **Mientras en la zona vigilancia**

En ese lugar vemos a los demás alumnos asombrados por ver la pelea de izuku y katsuki además estaba con las bocas abiertas mientras vemos a alluka con una sonrisa de emoción luego tambien vemos a killua y all might tambien asombrado pero aun siguen viendo la pelea

Asombroso, nunca vi una pelea tan intensa – dijo kirishima asombrado

Eso es cierto, ese chico es sorprendente – dijo sato con una sonrisa

Aunque no use esa técnica, se nota que el es increíble – dijo sero mirando la pantalla

Asombroso no puedo creer que midoriya-kun fue entrenando bien, killua-kun se nota que lo entrenarte perfectamente – dijo alluka con una sonrisa y mirando la pelea

Si, pero aun le falta completar su entrenamiento todavía – dijo killua mirando a alluka

Pero porque midoriya no empieza a atacar a bakugou – dijo kirishima

Eso es cierto, ante de empezar la pelea, midoriya no uso esa técnica porque no la usa – dijo kaminare

Tontos – haciendo que los dos miraran a killua mientras que killua dio vuelta y miro a los dos alumnos – se nota que ustedes no comprenden el significado de una pelea de verdad – dijo killua a los dos

Claro que lo entendemos pero – dijo kirishima

Nada de peros, deben saber que las peleas no se tratan de quien es el mas fuerte o el que gana o ser el mejor, se trata de jama rendirse ahora mire – haciendo que los demás miraran a izuku – el mocoso nunca se va rendir ni siquiera aunque le den un entrenamiento duro lo mismo nunca se va rendir, aun que tenga el cuerpo mal herido ¡lo mismo nunca se va rendir! , porque el mocoso tiene algo que ningún héroe presumido tiene – mirando a izuku fijamente – el tiene un espíritu que nunca mas se romperá ni siquiera contra los villanos – dijo killua con una sonrisa de orgullo

Entiendo – dijo kirishima con una sonrisa

Además recuerden lo que dijo aizawa-kun, ve más allá – dijo all might con una sonrisa haciendo que los demás sonrieran

¡Plus ultra! – gritaron todos

 **Mientras en el lugar del enfrentamiento**

Vemos a los dos mirando uno al otro pero vemos que izuku empezó a correr hacia katsuki mientras que katsuki se sorprende de la velocidad e izuku pero vemos que izuku se detuvo y vemos que esta cerca de katsuki pero katsuki estaba apunto de golpearlo pero vemos que izuku desaparece y aparece en cada segundo mientras vemos que katsuki miro por todo lado en donde aparecerá izuku pero vemos en cámara lenta vemos a izuku caminando lentamente hacia katsuki mientras pone su mano en el pecho ahora vemos en cámara normal vemos a katsuki que fue empujado hacia uno metros del lugar en donde estaba izuku cuando katsuki se levanto sorprendió del gran empujo que recibió mientras miraba a izuku, eso hiso que convocara toda su ira hacia el luego se levanta

"como es posible" – mirando a izuku – "como, como demonios se hiso fuerte ese maldito nerd" – mientras miro una imagen de izuku cuando tenia cuatro años – "con tan solo verlo hace que explote" – dando una mirada que contenía toda su ira mientras vemos sus ojos casi rojos de ira – te destruiré deku – dijo katsuki

Eso espero – dijo izuku con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su oponente con mucha determinación

 **Mientras en la zona de vigilancia**

Increíble, ahora con esa mirada da mucho miedo – dijo kirishima un poco asustado

Por favor es visto peores mirada en mi vida de héroe – dijo killua un poco arrogante pero estaba mintiendo

Si, pero parece que bakugou tiene una ansia de asesinar a midoriya – dijo mina muy asustada

No te debes preocupar, debes saber que todo alumno tiene que ver la mirada de la muerte incluso de los villanos, pero eso no nos van detener recuerden esto – mirando a los alumnos – nosotros somos las futuras generaciones eso no lo olviden – mirando a la pantalla – ir mas allá plus ultra – dijo killua con una sonrisa

Por cierto porque no podemos oir la conversación – dijo tenya

Eso es porque nosotros los profesores tenemos esto – señalando un aparato como auricular en su oído izquierdo – estos comunicadores inalámbricos solo yo y killua podemos tener pero es mejor darle uno a alluka-chan para oir todo como la pelea – dijo all might

Entiendo, pero díganos eso 15:00 minutos son como la cuenta del reloj de la bomba – dijo mina

Yes, es necesario para comenzar un buen entrenamiento – dijo all might

Asi es, un heroe cuando se enfrenta aun villano que tiene una bomba en el edificio es mejor detenerlo, cueste lo que cueste ya que algunos villanos usan los rehenes para hacer que los héroes se desconcentren, además este entrenamiento trata ver que todos ustedes sean capase de detener a los villanos con una bomba como arma – dijo killua a los demás alumnos

"sorprendente" – mirando a killua – "si el sensei de midoriya-kun sabe todo esto, eso significa que el también era un alumno de yueei" – pensó tenya mirando a killua pero vemos que tenia una gota de sudor

Sensei mire ahora – dijo kirishima señalando la pantalla haciendo que los demás lo mirara

 **Mientras en el lugar de entrenamiento**

Bakugou-kun me oyes – comunico la voz de uraraka en el comunicador mientras que bakugou puso sus dos dedos en el comunicador

Claro, solo quédate y vigila la bomba yo tengo asuntos pendiente con deku – dijo katsuki en el comunicador

¡espera vas a hacer que! – comunico uraraka

Solo vigila la bomba parece que la compañera de deku va hacia la bomba – dijo katsuki

Entiendo, gracias y por favor no hagas nada tonto – comunico uraraka mientras que katsuki se saco los dedos en su oreja izquierda

"genial, veo que el plan sorpresa fallo será mejor comunicar a tsuyu-chan ahora mismo" – pensó izuku apunto de poner sus dos dedos en su oído izquierdo

Oye, porque te distraes tan rápido, ¡deku! – dijo katsuki corriendo hacia izuku mientras estaba por darle derechazo pero izuku lo bloquea con su brazo izquierdo mientras que katsuki mostro una sonrisa pero vemos que su mano izquierda estaba abierta liberando una explosión provocando una capa de humo mientras que izuku salio del lugar dando un impulso hacia atrás pero izuku se sorprende de ver a katsuki impulsándose hacia izuku mientras katsuki le dio un golpe con su palma derecha en el abdomen pero vemos que exploto dando una pantalla de humo

 **Mientras en la zona de vigilancia**

Eso fue un golpe critico – dijo kaminare sorprendido por ver el golpe explosivo de katsuki

No, no lo fue – haciendo que kaminare lo mirara – solo observa y veraz – dijo killua mirando la pantalla

 **Mientras en lugar de entrenamiento**

Vemos que el humo de la explosión de katsuki se dispersa pero vemos a los pero vemos que izuku recibido por la palma derechapero vemos que katsuki se sorprende porque izuku lo resistió su palma explosiva mientras que izuku mira a katsuki con una sonrisa

Fue un buen golpe kacchan – dando dos pequeños saltos rápidos hacia atrás – "sorprendente debo tener cuidado, cuando el usa su particularidad puede se doloroso aguántalo pero tengo suelte que use gyo, enfocándolo en mi abdomen para no recibir un pequeña daño pero" – imaginando una mano mostrando la palma pero vemos que le salían chispas – "el nen puede resistir ataque físico o con nen, pero en el caso de kacchan el puede usar su particularidad, no creo que nen pueda aguantar la explosión" – mirando las paredes mientras tuvo una idea – "ya lo tengo" – haciendo que el primer movimiento mientras que katsuki estaba preparado de bloquear pero izuku con en ese primer movimiento empezó a rebotar entre las paredes impulsándose eso hiso que los demás alumnos y all might estuvieran sorprendido mientras que katsuki estaba paralizado por ver esos rebotes pero de repente vemos que el lado izquierdo de la pared provocara un agujero mientras que izuku dejo de rebotar hasta aterrizar en el suelo – bueno es hora irme, adiós kacchan – dijo izuku entrando al agujero y escapando la pelea

¡espera maldito nerd! – siguiendo a izuku y entrando al agujero pero n habia nada solo oscuridad eso hiso que kacchan le saliera una vena en la frente eso significaría que su ira, rabia estaba en limite - ¡maldito nerd te hare polvo! – dijo katsuki con un gran grito empezó a caminar y salir del cuarto con mucho rencor pero no noto que izuku estaba en el techo y usando zetsu, clavando sus dedos de sus manos como clavos mientras soltó el techo hasta aterrizar al suelo

Bien, veo que kacchan nunca pudo encontrarme, aun con toda esa ira y rencor lo mismo no ganara aunque tuve que usar zetsu – mientras se apoyo en la pared un poco cerca de la puerta miro que katsuki aun seguía ahí pero lo mismo siguió caminando, luego puso sus dedos en su comunicador – tsuyu-chan, estas ahí – dijo izuku con la voz baja para que katsuki no lo oiga

 **Mientras en el otro piso del edificio**

Vemos a tsuyu aun trepando en el techo casi llegando al lugar en donde esta la bomba y uraraka mientras trepaba su comunicador sono haciendo que oyera la voz de izuku

Tsuyu-chan, estas ahí – comunicado izuku en el comunicador mientras que tsuyu deja de trepar y pone sus dedos en su comunicador

Midoriya-chan que ocurre, estas bien – dijo tsuyu en el comunicador un poco preocupada

No te preocupes, estoy bien pero con mi descuido kacchan le comunico a uraraka-san que estarías cerca de ella, ten mucho cuidado – comunico izuku con la voz baja

Entiendo gracias por avisarme – dijo tsuyu terminando de comunicarse con izuku mientras empezó a trepar en el techo

 **Mientras con uraraka**

Ahora la vemos a ella en el ultimo piso de arriba pero la vemos vigilando a la bomba pero vemos caminaba de un lado a otro pero dejo de caminar y miro la bomba de nuevo

No puedo creer que tenga que cuidar esta bomba, genial ese tonto de bakugou-kun se nota que es un don mandón – pero vemos que la puerta se abrió eso hiso que uraraka dio media vuelta y mirara la puerta pero no habia nadie – ah, de vio ser el viento – mirando la bomba pero lo que no noto fue que tsuyu entro trepando sigilosamente el techo sin que uraraka no la notara – como se porta un villano cuando se enfrenta a un héroe mmm, ah ya se, recuerdo que deku-kun uso esa mirada en el examen de aizawa-sensei – recordando la mirada asesina de izuku con una sonrisa – tal vez lo haga – dando una mirada asesina pero no era asesina para tsuyu sino un poco graciosa – no creo que me salio bien – con la cabeza abajo con decepción pero mira un espejo – nunca he visto ese espejo, espera – mirando en el espejo y miro el reflejo de tsuyu trepando el techo lentamente – ahora te encontré héroe – dijo uraraka dando media vuelta rápidamente y mirando a tsuyu con una mirada de combate

"veo que mi plan fallo un poco" – pensó tsuyu dejando de trepar y aterrizar al suelo y lanza su larga lengua hacia uraraka y la sujeta de la cintura y la jala hacia arriba pero uraraka toca la lengua y usando su particularidad haciendo que tsuyu flote como un globo pero tsuyu lanza a uraraka hasta estrellara contra la pared pero uraraka se levanta

Jajaja, nunca podras derrotarme héroe, y nunca podras desatibar la bomba jajaja – dijo uraraka con la risa de un villano

 **Mientras en la zona de vigilancia**

Mientras vemos a killua con una mirada de que es eso y alluka tambien lo mismo pero con una sonrisa mientras que ambos miraron a all might mientras el símbolo de la paz estaba con la frente sudada

 **Mientras con uraraka y tsuyu**

Ahora la vemos a las dos pero tsuyu estaba flotando como un globo pero floto hasta llegar al techo mientras que uraraka estaba en el suelo parada

Que te pareció ahora mismo no podrás hacer nada para evítalohéroe – dijo uraraka con arrogancia y muy confiada

"maldición ahora estoy en problema, y no solo eso tambien me estoy mareando un poco, debo hacer hago" – mientras miro un pilar del edificio – "bien" – lanzando su lengua hacia el pilar y lo sujeta, luego con la fuerza de su lengua se jalo a si misma hasta llegar al pilar – "pero será imposible llegar ahí" – pensó tsuyu tratando de pensar

"no se que esta haciendo tsuyu-chan pero es mejor ser precavida" – pensó uraraka mirando a tsuyu

 **Mientras con izuku**

Ahora vemos a izuku corriendo y mirando por todo lado mientras que el usa zetsu para disminuir su presencia pero dejo de correr mientras se espero una gran sorpresa y esa sorpresa era katsuki pero vemos que el brazalete en forma de granada brillo por un segundo

Veo que te encontré deku, ahora mismo lo resolveremos maldito mentiroso – dijo katsuki estirando su mano derecha y apuntando a izuku – espero que tu inútil traje tuyo aguante esto – usando su dedos toco el seguro de los brazaletes como el seguro de una bomba

 **Mientras en la zona de vigilancia**

Un momento joven bakugou si usas eso podriá matar al joven midoriya – dijo all might en el comunicador

 **Mientras con izuku y katsuki**

¡no se preocupe si no lo golpeo no morirá! – dijo katsuki sacando lentamente el seguro

 **Mientras en la zona de vigilancia**

"maldición, el no puede detenerse por si mismo, la envidia y la ira lo consume, no me deja de otra que detener esto" – pensó all might moviendo un pie pero miro un brazo estirando al frente de el y ese brazo es de killua mientras miro la mirada de killua – "killua"

No te preocupes, el mocoso estará bien – dijo killua con una sonrisa mientras puso sus dedos en el comunicador – mocoso ya sabes que hacer

 **Mientras con izuku y katsuki**

Si killua-sensei – sacando sus dedos en su comunicador mientras miro a katsuki sacando el seguro poco a poco– "es mejor usar la defensa" – liberando el aura blanca en su alrededor - ¡ **Ren**! – dijo izuku liberando su ren en una llamarada intensa

¡Crees esa aura te salvara, pues no lo creo! – dijo katsuki sacando el seguro y en su brazalete salio una gran ráfaga de fuego que cubría el lugar mientras que izuku se pone en una posición de defensa usando sus brazos en forma de una X mientras recibió el ataque que lo llevo el otro lado del edificio provocando temblor todo el edificio pero no solo el temblor tambien destruyo el otro lado del muro creando un gran agujero

 **Mientras en la zona de vigilancia**

Vemos a los demás alumnos sorprendido y en shock por ver el ataque de katsuki mientras all might estaba preocupado pero killua no lo estaba solo estaba calmado

 **Mientras con izuku**

En otro lado del edificio vemos en una zona que era una sala sin nada pero con pedazos de destrozo el lugar pero vemos a izuku con algunas heridas con quemaduras no tan graves y aun en una posición de defensa mientras vemos que su ren se disminuyo mucho pero aun izuku parado dando un suspiro

"sorprendente, ese ataque" – pensó izuku mirando su ante-brazo con varias quemaduras – "si acaba de doler" – sacudiendo sus brazos pero se captó de que katsuki estaba en la entrada pero su brazalete izquierdo estaba brillando de nuevo mientras que izuku se dio la vuelta

Jajajaja sorprendente no crees y veo que ese nen como se llame que te enseño ese sujeto es muy duro de destruir jajaja pero veamos si aguantas otra de esta – apuntando de nuevo pero con su brazo izquierdo – veamos si lo aguantas – dijo katsuki con una sonrisa arrogante

 **Mientras en la zona de vigilancia**

¡sensei es mejor detener esto ahora, sino midoriya va ser destruido! – grito mina con mucha preocupación

Si, eso hare – dijo all might apunto de poner sus dedos en su comunicador pero

Mocoso – dijo killua haciendo que all might y los demás alumnos miraran a killua

 **Mientras con izuku y katsuki**

Inmoviliza su brazo izquierdo rápido – contesto killua

Si killua-sensei – dijo izuku mirando a katsuki apunto de tocar el seguro de su brazalete pero izuku rápidamente desaparece y en un segundo aparece a frente de katsuki haciendo que katsuki se sorprende – se nota que eres un poco tonto kacchan - con una sonrisa mientras agarra el brazo izquierdo – pero es mejor que no uses esto, seria peligroso si lo usas – mientras le da un golpe con la puntas de sus dedos de su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo mientras suelta el brazo izquierdo de katsuki pero vemos que el brazo izquierdo de katsuki estaba inmóvil estaba recaída

"mi brazo izquierdo, no lo puedo mover pero como" – mientras miro a izuku – maldito ¡que le hiciste a mi brazo izquierdo maldito nerd! – grito katsuki muy enojado

Solo lo inmovilice un poco es todo, además no uses esos de acuerdo, debes saber que estamos en una prueba incluso esta prohibido usar las armas de tu traje, si lo usaras con alguien ese alguien podría morir – dijo izuku un poco enojado

Cállate – dijo katsuki con la voz baja y aguantando su ira

Claro que me callare pero escucha no dejes que esa ira o lo que sea te invade, recuerdo aquel día cuando éramos, lo recuerdas no eso fue hace once años – dijo izuku mientras que katsuki estaba mirando a izuku

 **Flash back**

 **Pov de izuku**

 **Ante cuando teníamos cuatro años nosotros nos conocimos en ese momento tu era un chico muy genial tu sabias todo mientras que yo bueno, siempre me esforcé para ser alguien mejor pero nunca olvidare ese momento en el parque**

 **Fin del pov de izuku**

 **Parque**

Vaya izuku eres un poco lento – dijo un katsuki de cuatro años con una remera negra y un pantalón corto de color blanco y sus tenis son de color negro mientras miro a un pequeño izuku de su misma edad pero estaba vestido con una remera naranja de manga corta y un pantalón corto negro y unos tenis de color verde mientras ambos jugaban con sus balones mientras que katsuki jugaba con su balón

Katsuki eres muy genial – dijo izuku con una sonrisa y asombrado

Si lo se, jejeje – dijo katsuki con una gran sonrisa

 **Pov de izuku**

 **Pero tambien recuerdo cuando me pusiste mi apodo, aun que no me importe que mes llames asi**

 **Fin del pov de izuku**

Vez – con un barde de juguete que tenia el nombre de izuku mientras katsuki señalado unas palabras – izuku, pero tambien esta este nombre deku – dijo katsuki

Increíble bakugou si sabes leer japonés – dijo otro chico con el pelo corto

Si, es muy fácil leer japonés además ese nombre significa que es un bueno para nada – dijo katsuki con una sonrisa arrogante

Ya deja de decir eso – dijo izuku un poco enojado con un puchero

 **Pov de izuku**

 **Pero en ese día, llego el deseo de todo niño para ser un héroe**

 **Fin del pov de izuku**

 **Guardería**

Mientras vemos las manos de katsuki liberando unas chispas pero vemos a los demás niño asombrado por ver la particularidad de katsuki incluso tambien los profesores y tambien izuku esta asombrado

Increíble, katsuki se nota que liberaste una gran particularidad – dijo el profesor con una sonrisa

Eso es cierto eres grande katsuki además será el mas poderoso – dijo su otro amigo

 **Pov de izuku**

 **Pero cuando quieren tener una particularidad, eso significaría que su arrogancia llegaría al limite pero a lo que me refiero**

 **Fin del pov de izuku**

 **Mientras en un bosque**

Increíble kacchan, no puedo esperar de tener mi particularidad algún dia – dijo izuku caminando atrás de katsuki que tenia unas dos bolsas

Aun asi, no creo que tu particularidad sea tan poderosa como la mia – dijo katsuki caminando adelante con una atrapas mariposas

 **Pov de izuku**

 **Cuando paso los días descubrí que no podrías tener particularidad ya que nací con un defecto, en ese dia fui el hazmerreir todos**

 **Fin del pov de izuku**

 **En la guardería**

Mientras vemos a los demás niños riéndose de izuku incluso unos profesores casi se rieron de el mientras lo vemos a el sentado con una sonrisa y con los ojos abiertos es como si fuera un muñeco sonriente

Vaya deku no tiene particularidad – dijo un niño

Calma izuku, tal vez algún dia te saldrá algo mejor que la particularidad – dijo un profesor defendiendo a izuku mientras que katsuki estaba mirando a izuku con una sonrisa

 **pov de izuku**

 **luego de no tener una particularidad lo mismo me aceptaste no como un heroe sino un amigo pero después de saber que tu particularidad es única eso fue que causo algo en nuestra amistad**

 **fin del pov de izuku**

 **en un campo**

vamos esquipo bakugou andando – dijo katsuki caminado por delante mientras que los demás estaban atrás del pero tambien izuku pero con la cabeza abajo mientras katsuki camino en un tronco pero el tronco se rompió eso hiso que katsuki callera en un pequeño rio

katsuki estas bien – dijo el niño con las de dragón

pero que estas diciendo katsuki es un chico muy genial, el esta bien – dijo un niño

no se preocupen estoy bien – dijo katsuki en el rio pero vio a izuku a su lado estrechando su mano para ayudar a katsuki

estas bien, no te lastimaste – dijo izuku preocupado mientras que katsuki lo mira y vemos que su miraba cambio a una de enojo mientras golpea la palma de su mano

no necesito tu ayuda deku, además no quiero la ayuda de un normal – dijo katsuki levantándose del rio camina y alejándose de izuku mientras que izuku miro su palma y empezó liberar sus lagrimas

 **pov de izuku**

 **en ese momento descubrí algo, con tener particularidad hacen que las personas dejes a los que se consideraron sus amigos aun lado y nunca necesitarían su ayuda**

 **fin del flash back**

es por eso – mirando el suelo levantando su mirada y mirando a katsuki – la particularidad hacen que las personas sufran de muchas cosas como estar solo o incluso con el ego mas alto – dijo izuku un poco triste

no entiendo lo que dices deku, pero recuerdo cuando éramos niños todos se reían de ti por no tener particularidad incluso los profesores, pero tambien hay algo que tu mantuviste en secreto – mirando a izuku a los ojos - ese poder llamado nen y no solo eso – tratando de mover un dedo de su brazo izquierdo – tambien ese extraño entrenamiento que tuviste con ese sujeto – apretando su puño derecho con rabia – ¡que mas me estas ocultando deku! ¡acaso te gusta hacerme confundir! ¡es eso! – grito katsuki con rabia mientras que izuku cerro sus ojos por un segundo y lo vuelve abrir mientras mira a katsuki

yo nunca te mentiría, kacchan, se que hago cosas en secreto cuando me dijiste que nunca me volviera un héroe pero entendí algo – dijo izuku dando una gran sonrisa – cada palabra que me dicen, como no voy hacer un héroe, eso me impulsa hacerme mas fuerte para llegar el momento en que debo salvar a las personas que necesitan ayuda, incluso ser algo mas que un héroe ya que killua-sensei me enseño que otra cosa que ser un héroe, pero lo mismo seré un héroe y un cazador – haciendo que katsuki se sorprenda

 **Mientras en la zona de vigilancia**

"bien dicho mocoso, esas palabras son la de un héroe y a la vez cazador todos mocosos no tienen las agallas para ser un cazador pero tu, ya eres uno como gon y yo" – pensó killua con una sonrisa mientras mira la pantalla

"joven midoriya, se nota que usted demuestra su valor y sus palabras pero, estoy seguro que la vida de un cazador y la otra que es la de un héroe lo hara mas fuerte eso estoy seguro" - pensó all might con una sonrisa

 **Mientras con izuku y katsuki**

Cazador, no entiendo lo que dices de nuevo deku pero, es hora de dejar de hablar y comenzar de nuevo la pelea – dijo katsuki corriendo hacia izuku mientras le da un golpe cerca en la cara de izuku pero vemos que su puño libero una explosión pero de humo haciendo que izuku mirara por todo lado pero vemos que su ante-brazo derecho es sujetada por una mano de katsuki que era la mano izquierda mientras vemos que katsuki le da un derechazo en la cara haciendo que izuku retrocediera unos pasos hacia atrás mientras vemos que el humo se despejaba pero de repente vemos que katsuki se impulsaba hacia izuku para darle un golpe explosivo pero izuku lo esquiva dando una gran salto hacia arriba pero katsuki mira arriba y dan un salto y agarra ambos pies de izuku con dos manos mientras aterriza al suelo y lanza a izuku al suelo mientras vemo a katsuki con una sonrisa arrogante pero izuku se levanta del suelo mientras voltea y mira a katsuki pero izuku da un salto hacia atrás pero corto – que ocurre deku acaso ese maestro tuyo no te enseño ser valiente – con una sonrisa arrogante

Claro, el me enseño hacer valiente pero quiero que sepas esto, que yo nunca me rindo – poniendo su dedos en su comunicador – tsuyu-chan escucha quiero que estes preparada puedes hacerlo – dijo izuku en su comunicador

 **Mientras con tsuyu y uraraka**

Claro midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu en su comunicador

"esa comunicación es la de deku-kun eso significa que tsuyu-chan hará su primera movida" – pensó uraraka mientras mira a tsuyu conversando con izuku en su comunicadores

Bien lo entendí, midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu sacando su dedos en su comunicador mientras miro a uraraka – te recomiendo que retrocedas ochako-chan ya que midoriya-chan hara algo un poco intenso – con una sonrisa

Intenso que quiere decir – dijo uraraka confundida

 **Mientras con izuku y katsuki**

Lo vemos a los dos mientras se miraron con seriedad pero vemos que midoriya se pone en posición de libera su hatsu mientras que katsuki se pone en posición de atacar

"bien es hora de comenzar mi plan para ganar esto ahora" – pensó izuku liberando su aura dorada alrededor de el – **primero va la piedra** – absorbiendo su aura dorada y la canaliza en su puño derecho

Si usas esa técnica, opino que usaras eso llamado **gu,** en ese caso veamos que tan fuerte es – dijo katsuki empezando a correr hacia izuku - ¡deku! – con toda su fuerza

 **Jan-ke** – dijo izuku mientras vemos que el puño de izuku comenzara a brillar mientras que la de katsuki vemos que su palma empezó saliéndose chispas explosiva pero en un segundo vemos que su palma tiene una pequeña capa dorada y brillaba pero vemos que izuku levanta su brazo derecho hacia arriba mientras que katsuki estaba apunto de golpear a izuku con su palma derecha en la cara - ¡ **pa**! – lanzando una bola de energía mediana hacia arriba, mientras que izuku recibió el golpe de katsuki provocando una explosión cerca de su cara pero vemos que la bola de energía atravesó todo el piso del edificio mientras atravesó el piso en donde estaban tsuyu y uraraka ahora la vemos ellas cubriéndose del polvo mientras vemos la bola de energía saliendo del edificio

 **Mientras con tsuyu y uraraka**

Sorprendente – dijo uraraka asombrada y mirando el agujero mediano que estaba en el techo - a eso se refería de intenso lo que dijo tsuyu-chan, espera - mirando por todo lado – en donde esta tsuyu-chan

Parece que eres un poco distraída, ochako-chan – haciendo que uraraka se diera vuelta y mira a tsuyu sentada en la bomba – pero al menos fue divertido – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa

No puede ser – dijo uraraka cayendo de rodilla – perdimos – mirando el suelo un poco decepcionada de si misma

Ochako-chan estas bien – dijo tsuyu mirando a uraraka

No te preocupes tsuyu-chan – dijo uraraka dando una gran sonrisa con los ojos cerrados – estoy bien

Me alegro kero kero – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa tambien

 **Mientras con izuku y katsuki**

Es imposible que hayas hechos eso y pensé que harías ese ataque llamado **gu** pero lo mismo no creo que pudieras seguir peleando por recibir un par de daño, deku – dijo katsuki mirando a izuku pero vemos a izuku aun golpeado en la cara dejándolo una gran mancha negra con una quemadura grave pero en su lado izquierdo

Eso puede ser, pero porque me lo preguntas a mi, no sabes cuantos golpes me dio killua-sensei en mis entrenamientos – dijo izuku con una sonrisa mirando a katsuki mientras agarra la muñeca de la mano derecha de katsuki con su mano izquierda mientras se lo despega de su cara y la suelta – incluso no sabes cuanto peso tuve que cargar para hacerme aun mas fuerte pero no importa jejejeje – dando una risa

De que te ríes – dijo katsuki un poco confundido y un poco enojado a la vez

De nada, esto me recuerda la golpiza que me diste cuando éramos niño, cuando trate de defender a ese niño lo recuerdas – dijo izuku mirando a katsuki

Claro que lo recuerdo – dijo katsuki

 **Flash back**

En un pequeño parque vemos aun pequeño izuku en una pose de pelea pero estaba muy asustado y con lagrimas con gana de huir pero lo mismo aun seguía mientras defendía aun niño de su edad pero estaba llorando pero vemos que mira aun katsuki de la misma edad del pequeño izuku y a su lado estaba sus dos amigos con particularidad

nu…nunca t…te lo perdonare kacchan – dijo izuku muy asustado con lagrimas en los ojos

oh, no me digas deku – dijo katsuki con una sonrisa mientras cierra los ojos pero vemos que sus amigos liberan sus particularidad mientras vemos a katsuki golpeando con su mano derecha a su palma izquierda liberando una explosión – pero que mas da – dando una gran sonrisa mientras ambos se acercaron hacia izuku

luego de unos minutos vemos a izuku noqueado en el suelo mientras el niño que defendía aun seguía llorando

 **Fin del flash back**

Si pero tambien recordé eso, aun recuerdo cuando eramos niños y tenias razón, aun sigo siendo el mismo niño inmaduro que quiso ser un héroe sin tener particularidad pero gracias a killua-sensei fue el que me enseño que un heroe no necesita particularidad para vencer a sus enemigos solo mostrando su valor y voluntad – dijo izuku dando esa sonrisa con los ojos cerrados

 **Mientras en la zona de vigilancia**

Vemos a los demás alumnos asombrado por ver la batalla y otros estaban en shock mientras vemos all might mirando la gran pantalla luego vemos a killua junto con alluka sonriendo de felicidad pero ahora vemos a all might con el pequeño micrófono apunto de decir esto

Los héroes… – dijo all might mientras en la zona en donde esta izuku y katsuki pero vemos a izuku aun sonriendo - ¡ganan! – gritando con todo haciendo que lo demás lo oyeran

 **Continuara**

 **Avance**

 **Izuku: bueno veo que nosotros ganamos**

 **Killua: no te ponga un poco engreído mocoso, todavía que unas prueba mas**

 **Izuku: ¡eh! Enserio**

 **Alluka: en el próximo capitulo: pasa lo viejo venga lo nuevo**

 **Izuku: de donde salio alluka-san**

 **Killua: eso que importa, es hora de ir más a allá**

 **Izuku/killua/alluka: ¡plus ultra!**

 **Hola de nuevo perdonen por la demora es que me dio una gran vagancia, pero seguire escribiendo para ustedes, por cierto uno me mando un comentario diciendo que alluka es un chico. Eso ya lo se pero en este fanfic hice a alluka en una mujer además mas adelante podre algo interesante en el otro, otro capitulo solo esperen por cierto si gustan pueden leer mis fanfic si quieren y mándenme unos comentarios si le gustaron**

 **Nos vemos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8: pasa lo viejo venga lo nuevo**

 **Mientras en la zona de vigilancia**

Vemos a todos los alumnos asombrado y unos en shock por ver una pelea tan intensas que casi destruyo el edificio pero tambien estaban all might que tambien estaba en shock pero asombrado por esa pelea de que fue unas de las mas intensas mientras que killua estaba feliz y calmado ya que su mocoso gano pero aun seguía herido con varias heridas con quemadura pero el estaba sorprendido que izuku podía aguantar eso le recordó a gon, luego vemos a la hermosa alluka que estaba muy feliz de ver a izuku y tsuyu sanos pero izuku aun seguía muy herido pero estaba feliz lo mismo

Los héroes…¡ganan! – dijo all might gritando en su pequeño micrófono mientras lo oyeron en todo los edificio

Increíble, los héroes resultaron herido pero los villanos están ilesos – dijo kirishima aun asombrado por ver esa pelea

Eso es cierto – dijo kaminare en shock

i…increíble – dijo mineta aun mas en shock

"no puedo creerlo, en esta prueba nadie debió salir herido, pero." – pensó todoroki un poco asombrado mientras mira la pantalla pero solo mira a izuku – "será un poco difícil hacer que el se rinda"

 **Mientras con izuku y katsuki**

No puedo creerlo – dijo katsuki mirando los varios agujeros del edificio mientras mira a izuku – como es posible que tu un simple nerd, pueda usar ese ataque como si fueras tu particularidad

De hecho yo no uso ese ataque a diario, yo solo me defiendo usando solo mi fuerza para derrotar a los villanos pero cuando estoy en serio problema es mejor usarlo cuando me enfrento aun adversario muy duro de vencer lo entiendes – dijo izuku

Eso que importa, aun asi no puedo perder contra alguien, normal como tu deku – dijo katsuki aun mas enojado

Lo vez, eso lo que pasa cuando alguien se pone arrogante usando su particularidad puedes perder la paciencia y el control de sus propia acciones como paso cuando estuvimos en esta prueba – mirando por todo lado y miro los destrozos – y veo que este edificio no podría aguantar todo esto, como dijo aizawa-sensei es mejor que te controles kacchan o sino nunca superaras a all might – dijo izuku

Porque tratas de apóyame, yo no necesito el apoyo de un anormal como tu – dijo katsuki dando vuelta empezando a caminar

Entonces, no aceptes el apoyo de un anormal como yo, ¡sino de un viejo amigo! – dijo izuku haciendo que katsuki dejara de caminar y abre los ojos mientras poco voltea y mira a izuku pero izuku ya no estaba

"amigo, acaso el dijo amigos, yo no entiendo cuando eramos niños deku seguía siendo un tonto si particularidad pero ese tonto aun ahora es aun mas fuerte que yo" – empezó respirar aun mas rápido – "pero el es un anormal, ya que el usa esa cosa llamada nen, no entiendo porque el dijo amigo yo no necesito amigos pero ese tonto aun cree que soy su amigo" – empzo sentir que su corazón le dolia un poco – " yo no lo entiendo, yo no entiendo" – pensó katsuki pero sintió que alguien tocando su hombro y era nada menos que killua

Engreído, vamos tenemos que ir a ver los resultado de su prueba – dijo killua mirando a katsuki

Entendí – dijo katsuki con la voz baja

(suspiro) puedo decirte algo, sabes porque entrene al mocoso – dijo killua haciendo que katsuki se sorprenda un poco mientras da vuelta y mira a killua – lo entrene porque a demostrado que el arriesgaría su vida para salvar a alguien, lo entrene lo básico luego le enseñe el nen y sus característica, tambien le enseñe esa técnica

A que quieres llegar con eso – dijo katsuki

De que debes esforzarte para ser fuerte, además estoy seguro que te haras mas fuerte sobretodo. Dejaras de ser tan engreído y te ablandaras con todos los demás cuando llegue el momento – dijo killua dándose vuelta y empezando a caminar – vamos es hora ver tu resultados

Entendí – dijo katsuki empezando a seguir a killua – "hacerme mas fuerte, ablándame no se de que esta hablando pero me hare mas fuerte que tu. Deku" – en sus pensamientos

 **Mientras en una habitación**

Vemos a todos los alumnos junto all might y killua mientras vemos a izuku siendo atendido por alluka, ella atiende las heridas de izuku con un botequín de emergencia que llevaba consigo siempre mientras termino de atenderlo

Listo, a la próxima ten más cuidado si midoriya-kun – dijo alluka con una sonrisa

Si debo tener mas cuidado, gracias por atender mi heridas alluka-san – dijo izuku con una sonrisa a alluka

Midoriya-chan es sorprendente que dejaras que te lastimen pero, me alegro de que estes bien – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa pero calmada

"debo tener cuidado ya que tsuyu-chan se preocupa aún más por mi" – pensó izuku

Tsuyu-chan no. – dijo alluka mirando a tsuyu – no sabia que midoriya-kun tenia una novia – haciendo que los dos se pusieran rojos como tomates

De hecho midoriya-chan y yo solo somos amigos alluka-chan – dijo tsuyu muy sonrojada y nerviosa a la vez

Oh lo siento, pensé que usted era su novia ya que eres muy linda – dijo alluka haciendo que tsuyu se avergüence y sonrojara

Gracias por el cumplido alluka-chan – dijo tsuyu un poco avergonzada – "nadie me dijo que soy muy linda, pero" – mirando a alluka que aun tenia esa sonrisa inocente – "me siento bien que alguien como ella me lo diga" – en su pensamiento y dando una sonrisa

Muy bien, ahora que el primer entrenamiento termino y vemos que los héroes ganaron vamos a ver los resultados, bueno ustedes tienen que dar ese resultado. Bien quien será el primero o primera que te diga que estuvo mal en el entrenamiento de los dos grupos - dijo all might mientras unos de los estudiantes levanto su mano y vemos a momo – bien, di su respuesta joven yaoyorozu – señalando a momo

Bien, se lo diré verán, cuando el combate empezó pudimos ver el comportamiento de bakugou en su combate, el se porto de un modo agresivo y casi brutal con su oponente además teníamos prohibido usar el armamento de nuestro traje en nuestra prueba- mirando a katsuki - además pudimos ver que midoriya podía demostrar una gran habilidad en los combates como físicamente sin embargo, el podría vencer a bakugou en un segundo pero el prefirió jugar con el y por ese juego el sufrió graves heridas pero luego uso esa técnica que destruyo los pisos del edificio, eso demuestra que el haría daño a los recursos de los lugares – luego mira a midoriya – ahora hablemos de uraraka – mirando a uraraka – cuando la vi pude ver que en su trabajo de cuidar la bomba, ella se distrajo de hacer una especie de imitación de la mirada como la de un villano de verdad mientras hablamos de tsuyu-chan – ahora mirando a tsuyu – bueno puedo decir que tsuyu-chan hiso casi un buen trabajo, desde que empezó a trepar el techo del edificio pudo llegar el ultimo piso en donde esta uraraka y junto con la bomba pero por un pequeño descuido uraraka pudo notarla por el reflejo del espejo, ante de descubrirla ambas pudieron comenzar la batalla pero aun asi tsuyu fue atrapada por la particularidad de uraraka sin embargo cuando midoriya uso ese ataque para destruir los pisos pudimos notar que uraraka se descuido un poco eso hiso que tsuyu le diera la ventaja para llegar a la bomba. Ella si hiso un buen trabajo pero casi es todo – haciendo que toda las alumnos la miraran de asombro – esa es mi respuesta si eso estuvo bien all might – dijo momo a all might mientras lo vemos a el un poco confundido y a killua bueno un poco serio

Ah… gracias por la respuesta joven yaoyorozu lo hiso bien – dijo all might dando una aprobación levantando su pulgar e su mano izquierda

No me tiene que dar las gracias all might solo le di mi respuesta es todo. – Mientras miro a killua – como estuvo mi respuesta killua-sensei – dijo momo con una sonrisa

Bueno te daré unas dos o tres pregunta corta, primera pregunta no me llames killua-sensei aun no tengo el derecho de ser sensei de nadie, bueno solo con el mocoso pero en la yuuei todavía no además se lo dije ante de comenzar el entrenamiento. Luego la segunda pregunta, lo que dijiste fue verdad puedo notar que usted tiene una gran inteligencia y audaz en las respuesta luego la ultima pregunta que es la tercera, bueno te equivocaste un poco como sabes todo héroe pelea por algo como ser fuerte o ser el mejor pero para el mocoso pelear no se trata de ser el mejor o ganar sino algo que lo motiva pero dejemos esto, el mocoso demuestra que el pelea con el corazón ya que, pelear con el corazón demuestra que debes superar sus miedos no importa con quien. Esa es tu decisión, y eso es todo – dijo killua un poco estricto

Ah… entiendo – dijo momo muy confundida

"killua, lo haces bien dando la respuesta a los alumnos, aunque ellos no lo entiendan algún día ellos lo entenderán, solo hay que esperar el momento" – pensó all might mientras miro a killua

"killua-sensei ellos todavía no lo entienden pero yo si lo entendí. Juro que me hare mas fuerte para cumplir mi sueño y por ello debo luchar con el corazón" – pensó izuku poniendo su mano puño derecho en su pecho izquierdo en donde estaba el corazón

Bien es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento del siguiente grupo – dijo killua haciendo que los demás alumnos asistieran con la cabezas, luego de un segundo vemos otro edificio para comenzar el entrenamiento para el siguiente grupo mientras vemos a ojiro y hagakure cuidando la bomba – muy bien el grupo I serán los villanos y el grupo B serán los héroes. ¡Comiencen!

Ojiro-kun yo me adelantare para atraparlos – dijo hagakure sacándose los guantes y las botas

De acuerdo – dijo ojiro – "es extraño que hagakure-chan se saque los guantes y las botaz" – en su pensamiento mientras aun da esa sonrisa mientras se rasca con su dedo su mejilla izquierda y mira por otro lado

Ojiro-kun no vea – dijo hagakure un poco avergonzada

No, no te vi – dijo ojiro

 **Mientras con el grupo B**

Lo vemos a los dos en la entrada principal mientras vemos a shoji estirando sus brazos pero vemos que sus manos se convirtieron en orejas y se movieron luego su prime brazo izquierdo convirtiendo su oído en una boca cerca de todoroki

Unos de los que cuidad de la bomba están en el ultimo piso del edificio – dijo shoji a todoroki mientras apareció otra boca – pero la chica esta invisible y se saco sus guantes y zapatos, opino que ella vendrá a capturando – dijo su segunda boca

Bien, sal del edificio yo me adre cargo – dijo todoroki acercándose a una pared del edificio y empezó a congelarlo mientras shoji salio del edificio y miro el edificio todo congelado

 **Mientras en la zona de vigilancia**

Hace un…poco – dijo all might temblando como gelatina del frio pero abrazado de si mismo mientras vemos a los demás alumnos temblando de frio excepto killua, tokoyami, katsuki y izuku

.rto .mucho frio – dijo alluka temblando del frio mientras vemos a killua sacándose su saco gris y poniéndolo en los hombros de killua

Listo, mucho mejor – dijo killua con una sonrisa

Cálido – dijo alluka acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de killua con una boba sonrisa y sonrojada mientras vemos a tsuyu temblando de frio pero vemos que izuku puso su chaqueta roja en los hombros de tsuyu

Tsuyu-chan estas mejor ahora – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Gracias midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu un poco sonrojada y con una sonrisa

 **Mientras con el grupo I**

Mis pies – dijo hagakure tambien siendo atrapada con el hielo

Pero que – dijo ojiro viendo sus pies siendo congelado con el hielo mientras miro la entrada y miro a todoroki entrando mientras se pone en pose de combate

Te recomiendo que no lo hagas, si lo haces tus pies podría salir herido o algo peor – dijo todoroki haciendo que ojiro se rindiera

" **Pelear con el corazón demuestra que debes superar sus miedos, demuestra que debes superar no importa con quien. Esa es tu decisión, y eso es todo"** – recordando la palabra de killua

"Pelear con el corazón, ahora entiendo lo que dijo killua-san con eso de pelear con el corazón, si midoriya pudo yo tambien tengo que hacerlo" – mirando a todoroki con una mirada de un luchador haciendo que todoroki dejara de pelear – si midoriya tuvo que aguantar todo esos ataque que recibió de bakugou, yo tambien debo hacerlo porque tambien puedo ¡pelear con el corazón! – dijo ojiro dando un puñetazo derecho hacia el suelo en donde estaba congelado sus pies, destruyendo el hielo haciendo que todoroki se sorprenda

 **Mientras en la zona de vigilancia**

"mashirao ojiro, respeto tu valentía la forma en que luchas puedo decir que tambien peleas con el corazón, algún día serás un gran héroe con el fino arte de las artes marciales, solo sigue luchando con el corazón y harás grandes cosas" – pensó killua con una sonrisa y orgulloso por las habilidades de ojiro

 **Mientras con los grupos**

Vemos a todoroki sorprendido por el acto que hiso ojiro luego vemos a ojiro en una posición de combate de arte marciales pero lo vemos un poco inquieto mientras vemos que sus pies estaban rosados y sus botas destrozadas por el hielo mientras dio un paso pero eso hiso que gimiera un poco de dolor

"que dolor, pero debo resistir tengo que luchar no tengo que quedarme viendo como me rindo. Debo pelear" – pensó ojiro mientras sentía el dolor de sus pies rosados que estaban casi congelados

Porque sigues luchado acaso no sabes que tu no podrías derrotarme, aunque te esfuerces lo mismo no podrás ganar sin embargo – dijo todoroki mirando los pies congelados de ojiro – tus pies están muy lastimados. Solo ríndete no ves que te estas lastimando tu solo

Eso lo sé, pero ¡no me quedare ahí parado mirando como me rindo! – dijo ojiro gritando con todo

Ojiro-kun – dijo hagakure muy preocupada

En ese caso, ven – dijo todoroki haciendo que ojiro corriera hacia el, pero vemos que ojiro no le importo el dolor de sus pies congelados mientras le dio un golpe con su puño derecho pero todoroki dando un paso hacia atrás pero ojiro le dio un golpe giratorio con el mismo puño pero todoroki lo esquiva dando un salto atrás de un metro luego vemos a ojiro corriendo hacia todoroki y le dio un puñetazo con su puño izquierda pero todoroki lo atrapa con su mano derecha haciendo que ojiro se asombrara – era mejor que te rindieras – congelando el cuerpo de ojiro dejándolo con todo el cuerpo congelado pero no la cara mientras todoroki lo suelta mientras empeza a caminar hacia la bomba – no entiendo porque te motivas a luchar y no rendirte, solo es una prueba no es como si estuviéramos en una batalla de verdad

Eso ya lo se, pero como dijo ante killua-san esta prueba no se trata de ser el mejor o quienes ganan. Lo mas importante es ¡nunca rendirse! – dijo ojiro haciendo que todoroki dejara de caminar – yo nunca me rendiré, demostrare algún día que todo lo que tienen una particularidad que no sirva, serviría para ayudar a las personas. Es la razón que quiero ser un héroe, motivando a las personas que tienen particularidades que son nada útiles y. Aunque no pueda derrotarte, aunque tengas una particularidad muy útil, lo mismo yo seguiré peleando hasta el final – dijo ojiro mientras que todoroki empezó a caminar y poner su mano izquierda en la bomba

¡los héroes ganan! – grito all might en su micrófono mientras vemos a todoroki usando la otra parte de la particularidad solo que lo uso para derretir todo el hielo, que habia en el edificio

Quema, quema, quema – dijo hagakure dando unos salto mientras toca el suelo con el agua caliente

Aunque lo demuestres, debo notar que eso es un poco inspirador – dijo todoroki mientras saco su mano de la bomba y camino hacia ojiro que estaba casi congelado – pero demasiado arriesgado, supongo que tu sigue esos pasos que midoriya hace – mientras lo mira pero luego pone su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de ojiro, usando un poco de su particularidad lo descongela un poco para no quémalo mientras que ojiro mueve su cuerpo que estaba un poco congelado mientras mira a todoroki sacando su mano en su hombro mientras empieza a caminar hacia la salida – es mejor irnos a ver los resultado – dijo todoroki empezando a caminar sin voltear mientras que shoji lo sigue dejando al grupo I

Ojiro-kun te encuentras bien – dijo hagakure un poco preocupada por el bienestar de ojiro mientras que ojiro la mira con una sonrisa

Si me encuentro bien, hagakure-san – dijo ojiro con una sonrisa, caminando hacia la salida pero esa sonrisa era falsa, por dentro el estaba destrozado mientras que hagakure lo sigue

 **Mientras en el lugar de los resultado**

Bien es hora de empezar, como en la otra prueba – dijo all might mirando a los alumnos – quien sigue para dar la respuesta de los grupos que hicieron bien y que hicieron mal - dijo all might mientras que unos de los alumnos se estaban mirando unos a otros mientras vemos una mano levantada y es nada menos que izuku haciendo que all mght y killua miraran a izuku – bien joven midoriya di su respuesta

Bueno es un poco difícil dar una respuesta con tan solo ver la pantalla – dijo izuku pero luego se golpea con su palma derecha en su cabeza con unos dos golpes – haber, sino mal vi, pude notar que hagakure-chan hiso un buen trabajo quitándose los guantes y las botas para que nadie la vea y capturara a los héroes usando su particularidad la invisibilidad. Pero shoji-san usando su particularidad convirtiendo sus brazos en oído para oir los pasos y la ubicación, sin duda shoji-san tiene un gran talento usando su particularidad, mientras le dio la ubicación a todoroki-kun. Pero todoroki-kun pudo usar su particularidad que congelo todo el edificio eso le dio una oportunidad para ganar, pero note algo cuando miro a ojiro-kun, pude notar que ojiro-san no aceptaría la derrota. Cuando el golpeo el hielo rompiendo el hielo que congelaba sus pies pero eso significaría que podría destrozar sus propios pies, aunque le dolía el seguía luchando hasta quedar congelado casi por completo. Y eso es todo lo que vi, pero todoroki-kun – mirando a todoroki – pude notar que su particularidad podía congelar todo el edificio, sin embargo note que usted tomo esto muy enserio, no – haciendo que los alumnos se asombraran con las palabras de izuku – se que yo cometí un gran error en la prueba, pero es mejor que usted no lo tome muy enserio esto – dijo izuku mientras voltea y mira a ojiro que estaba con alluka mientras que alluka estaba tratando las heridas de sus pies mientras termino

Bueno, ya pude tratar tus pies – dijo alluka con una sonrisa mientras miraba a ojiro

Gracias por tratar mis pies alluka-san – dijo ojiro con la misma sonrisa falsa

Deja de fingir esa sonrisa – dijo alluka haciendo que ojiro se sorprenda un poco

Que dijo – dijo ojiro sorprendido

Como dije deja de fingir, se que usted no lo tomo bien esta derrota pero killua-kun dijo esto cuando estaba en la yuuei y es esto "solo levántate, si te vuelve a caer levántate de nuevo sin rendirte" eso dijo killua-kun a unos de sus compañero en la yuuei lo entiendes – dijo alluka con la misma sonrisa haciendo que ojiro se sintiera un poco feliz por la palabra de alluka

Gracias por darme esa palabra, alluka-san – dijo ojiro muy contento de verdad

Esa es la sonrisa que quiero ver en los alumnos desanimado – dijo alluka

Ojiro-kun – dijo izuku haciendo que ojiro lo mirara – se encuentra bien

Si lo estoy, midoriya por cierto oi todo lo que usted dijo, era mejor que no dijeras eso a todoroki-san – dijo ojiro mirando a izuku

Si pero esa es mi respuesta, de esta prueba por cierto note que usted tampoco se rindió no – dijo izuku

Es cierto, aunque me duela lo mismo debo seguir sin rendirme – dijo ojiro con un tono determinado

Que bueno oír eso – dijo izuku con una sonrisa y risa

Ojiro estaba mas sorprendido por oír esa palabra de izuku, ya que el vio como izuku dominaba el talento del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y no solo eso también recordó como izuku libero su nen, cuando vio esa luz dorada, el había pensado que izuku es la luz que nunca se extingue aunque este podría ser dominado por la oscuridad lo mismo. La luz de su corazón seguirá sin extinguirse

Se lo agradezco – dijo ojiro dando una reverencia ante izuku

Eh – contesto izuku confundido

Viendo de usted eso me dara el animo para seguir entrenando. Sin parar – dijo ojiro con la sonrisa que mostraba el futuro progreso que hará

No hay de qué ojiro-kun – dijo izuku con la misma sonrisa

Ahora killua miro a izuku su alumno con un estudiante, charlando un poco de cosa como de un entrenamiento, y animo eso hiso que killua sonriera, viendo a su alumno hablando con otros alumnos eso le recordó a gon, trayendo unos recuerdo de el viendo como gon ayudaba a muchas personas, killua empezó a caminar hacia izuku y ojiro que estaban charlando un poco

Veo que haces nuevos amigos, no mocoso – dijo killua con una sonrisa

Killua-sensei – dijo izuku mirando a su maestro

Killua-san, que hace aquí – dijo ojiro mirando al sensei de izuku mientras que killua le devuelve la mirada

Bueno solo vine por alluka ya que ella estaba siendo ignorada – dijo killua

¡killua-kun! Deja de hacer tus chistes, si – dijo alluka regañando a killua con un puchero infantil

Lo siento, alluka-chan no te ponga así solo vine para hablar un poco con el – dijo killua tratando de no hacer enojar a su esposa

Bien, bien, bien pero – dijo alluka acercándose un a killua cerca de su oído – quiero que me invites a una gran cena si – lo dijo con un tono seductor mientras que killua se puso un poco rojo

Luego alluka se aleja de killua y va yendo en donde esta all might. Pero killua seguía un poco rojo pero sacude su cabeza sacando eso pensamiento que lo excitara un poco, ya que seria un poco humillante estar así, cerca de su alumno y los estudiantes. Pero ideara un plan para hacer la mejor cena para alluka

Bien, perdón por estar asi – dijo killua con los ojos cerrados pero los abre y ve a izuku aun charlando con ojiro

Oh killua-sensei decía algo – dijo izuku mirando a su sensei

Killua se sintió olvidado e ignorado, pero aun seguía sonriendo y buscando una forma de darle una lección a izuku por ignorar a su sensei, pero eso seria en su entrenamiento o en algún momento

No, no importa mocoso. Solo quería hablar con mashirao ojiro – dijo killua

De que quiera hablar, killua-san – dijo ojiro mirando al sensei de izuku

Bueno, vi tu progreso en la prueba y que usted nunca se rindió. Pero – levantando su mano hacia arriba y le da un golpe de karate en la cabeza de ojiro, pero le dolió un poco – ten mas cuidados, entendiste – dijo killua

Yo lo siento – dijo ojiro muy apenado con la mirada abajo

Sin embargo – haciendo que ojiro levantara la mirada – tu nunca te rendiste – poniendo su mano en el hombro ojiro – sigue asi, demuéstrale a todos lo que un héroe arte marcial pueda hacer – dijo killua con una sonrisa

Cuando escucho todo eso, esas palabras que le dio. El asombro de su vida de oír esa palabra viniendo de alguien como el, como lo sabe. Con ver a izuku diciendo sensei eso significa que el no tiene particularidad, pero podría tener un gran talento en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Como izuku pero el podría noquearlo en meno de un segundo, ojiro empezó a sonreír

Hai, killua-san – dijo ojiro dando una reverencia a killua

No así - dijo killua haciendo que ojiro se sorprenda – asi – estirando los brazos y pierna - ¡osu! – contesto killua con una sonrisa

 **(el saludo que uso zushi en hunter x hunter)**

ojiro estaba impactado por ver ese saludo que expreso killua, izuku estaba bastante confundido por como expreso killua, ese saludo. Pero el aun sabiendo que ese saludo significaría algo de respeto hacia alguien que mostro un gran talento con arte marcial

bueno es hora de ver los siguiente grupos de esta prueba. Nos vemos – dijo killua mientras se aleja de los dos

ojiro aun seguía impactado por ver ese saludo o reverencia que hiso killua pero, sus dudas se salieron cuando sintió algo en su hombreo. Mientras miro la mano de izuku luego miro a izuku que parecía un poco preocupado

ojiro-kun te encuentras, ocurre algo – dijo izuku

Lo siento, midoriya es solo que nunca vi ese saludo – dijo ojiro

Saludo – dijo izuku confundido mientras que ojiro asistió con la cabeza

Asi es, ese saludo que mostro killua-san era de un arte marcial casi antiguo, pero eso fue hace años – dijo ojiro mientras que izuku le quedo mirando

No entiendo lo que dices ojiro-kun, como que, hace años – dijo izuku bastante confundido y un poco desesperado por saber

Bueno. cuando era niño a mi me encanta toda las afiliaciones de combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero cuando tuve esta particularidad pensé que yo no tenia futuro – dijo ojiro apretaba sus puños con fuerzas mientras miro al suelo – pero, en la televisión un hombre o mas bien un joven que detuvo a unos ladrones que robaban un banco. ha dicho esto – levantando la mirada y mirando el techo – Los héroes no son elegido por su particularidad, sino por su experiencia. Eso me hizo dar cuanta que la particularidad es solo una metáfora para hacerse mas fuerte, lo que nos hace mas fuerte es tener una gran voluntad y valor para superar los miedos que hay en nuestra alma. Bueno eso es lo único que supe y me lo dije a mi mismo – luego se sonrojo un poco de vergüenza y rasco su mejilla derecha – es un poco vergonzoso decirlo a una persona – dijo ojiro

No, no lo creo – dijo izuku negando con la cabeza – eso lo que dijiste es verdad y es correcto, un heroe no son elegido por su particularidad sino por su experiencia, cuando un héroe demuestra su particularidad para ayudar a las personas eso es un héroe. Pero cuando uno usa su particularidad con usos diferente, eso son héroe con ego - levantando un dedo – killua-sensei dijo que esos héroes son un asco ya que ellos se preocupan por su fama y por tener mas fanes pero hay otros que toman su deber muy enserio supongo. Pero dime, porque ese arte marcial fue hace años – dijo izuku

Bueno vera, cuando oír esa palabra de ese héroe empecé a entrenar en las arte marciales. Para convertirme en un héroe en el fino arte de los combates, pero tuve que estudiar todo tipo de arte marciales. Incluso vi algo que me puso un poco curioso – dijo ojiro en su forma pensativa

Y que es – dijo izuku

Era un estilo arte marcial llamada. Shingen-ryu un estilo de pelea capas de resistir y aprender una cosa llamada nen – dijo ojiro

En ese momento izuku se sorprendió ya que dijo que ese estilo de combate. El shingen-ryu asi se llamaba ese estilo de combate. Eso significaría que su sensei killua es un maestro de ese arte marcial

Pero no creo que el shingen-ryu fue un estilo de combate muy raro cuando la personas no usaban particularidad pero. Eso fue hace años – dijo ojiro mientras que izuku dio un suspiro y se calmo

Entiendo, ojiro-kun – dijo izuku

Por cierto midoriya, eso lo que usaste era nen, no – dijo ojiro mirando a izuku

Bueno si. Porque la pregunta – dijo izuku

Ah. Es solo que nunca lo habia visto de esa forma, como expulsar el nen y verlo como una especie de aura, es parecida al vapor – dijo ojiro

Te refiere el, ten – dijo izuku

Ten – dijo ojiro mientras mira a izuku

Asi es, el ten es la aura que nos rodea y endurece tu cuerpo además, con el ten podemos ver nuestra energía vital que esta conectada a nuestra alma – dijo izuku

Ya veo. Y dime que otras cosas sabes del nen – dijo ojiro on algo de curiosidad

Digamos que supe unas cosas del nen pero, fueron muy difíciles de aprender – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

En esa conversación izuku y ojiro se hacían amigos poco a poco pero. La prueba habia comenzado para los otros grupos unos de ellos lo villanos habían ganado pero los héroes aun seguían ganando aun mas. Mientras que killua y all might los estaban observando para ver sus progresos mientras que alluka trataba de animar los que habían perdido la prueba

Habían pasado alrededor de una o dos horas. El combate de entrenamiento había terminado, ahora los alumnos estaba en la entrada de salida de la zona de entrenamiento y cerca de la salida estaban killua, alluka y all might mirando a los alumnos

Bueno, la prueba ha terminado y lo hicieron excelente no. Killua – dijo all might dando la mirada a killua

Claro que lo hicieron excelente, ya saben de que se trato la prueba no. Esta prueba se trataba de ver la fortaleza y la confianza entre compañeros, incluso tambien se trata de que nunca deben rendirse en su batalla entendieron – dijo killua mirando a los alumnos

Hai killua-sensei – dijeron todo los alumnos

Killua estaba sorprendido por ver a los alumnos diciéndole sensei, ya que parece que todos ellos le mostraron. El respeto que un maestro nunca tuvo, eso hiso que all might y alluka sonrieron, pero killua seguía ahí pero empezó a sonreír

Jejeje, se nota que todos ustedes nunca aprenden no mocosos – dijo killua con esa sonrisa y rascando su nunca

Después de ver todo esto, all might estuvo feliz por oír esa palabra que dijeron los alumnos hacia killua. A el tambien le hubiera gustado que su alumno sea tambien un maestro de esta academia, pero el sabia que killua aun no ganaría el puesto de profesor, pero quien sabe

Bien aquí termina todo espero que vayan a su aula, ya que su profesor estará esperándolos – dijo all might

Disculpe all might puedo decir – dijo tsuyu mientras recordó a aizawa con una mirada de miedo y junto con una sonrisa – que las clases de aizawa-sensei son un poco tenebrosas – mientras que los demás asistieron con la cabeza sin decir ninguna palabra

Eso puede ser cierto jovencita asui pero, como veraz han oído la palabra de un héroe – dijo killua

La palabra de un héroe – dijeron los demás alumnos que estaban confundidos

Bueno, esa palabra decía. _**No hay temor sino superas todos tus miedos,**_ esa son la palabra de un héroe de esta academia y eran esas palabras de una persona que era real mente valiente contra el peligro. No importaba que nivel estaba el rival, el aun seguía luchando con todo incluso. Peleo con el corazón – dijo killua mirando el cielo

Con esas palabras hiso que todos los alumnos se sorprendieron de saber que habia una persona que era un héroe de la yuuei, incluso izuku estaba sorprendido por saber esa palabra

"killua-sensei, esa palabra era la de su amigo gon-san" – pensó izuku apretando su puño y dio una sonrisa que estaba llena de determinación – "me hare mas fuerte, ten lo por seguro que sere como el"

Incluso all might, tambien recordó esa palabra que vino de su otro alumno que era gon. Eso hiso que el tambien recordara la sonrisa de gon y su determinación en la batallas

"killua, aun recuerdas esas palabras que gon dio hace varios años pero. Me alegro que digieras esas palabras, hace años que nunca la oigo" – pensó all might aun dando esa sonrisa

Entiendo, gracias por decir eso killua-san – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa

Bien, por cierto las clase serán libre cuando ustedes quieran – dijo all might dando vuelta - ¡nos vemos! – dando un gran impulso y saliendo de la zona a toda velocidad, eso hiso que creara una ráfaga de viento

Los alumnos estaban sorprendido de la velocidad de all might, pero izuku parecía ver algo extraño pero de la nada apareció killua a lado de el, pero tambien pareció que vio algo extraño en all might

Mocoso, viste eso no – dijo killua un poco serio

Si, all might se movía un poco lento – dijo izuku tambien un poco serio eso hiso que los demás alumnos lo miraran

Que dijiste midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu mirando a izuku

Pero rápidamente fue golpeado por la nuca, por killua eso hiso que lo dejara inconsciente y cayera al suelo como un tronco mientras que los demás alumnos estaban sorprendidos por ver a izuku inconsciente en el suelo

Ay mocoso yo te estaba señalando a un ave, mira – dijo killua señalando una ave gorda volando alrededor de la zona, los alumnos tenían una gota en su nuca

"enserio el era un alumno de la yuuei" – pensaron todos ellos excepto todoroki y katsuki

Bueno que importa – dijo killua alzando a izuku y lo pone en su hombro, como si estuviera cargando una bolsa de papas – es hora de llevar al mocoso a la enfermería. Alluka vienes – mirando a su esposa

Claro iré con ustedes enseguida – dijo alluka mirando a su esposo ahora mira a los alumnos – bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos

¡nos vemos alluka-san! – dijeron todos los alumnos

Jejeje – rio alluka mientras va corriendo con killua mientras que killua la agarra de la cintura y lleva como otro saco de papas – mmm killua-kun se nota que eres un travieso – con tono burlón pero killua trata de guardar ese pequeño sonrojo

Hasta luego mocosos – dijo killua desapareciéndose rápida y sigilosamente, eso hiso que los alumnos se sorprendieran y asombraran por ver como killua desapareció de esa forma

Sorprendente – dijo kirishima sin palabra

Es cierto – dijo kaminare aun mas asombrado

Ese hombre fue muy veloz – dijo mina aun mas asombrada

"Ni siquiera lo vi moverse" – pensó katsuki pero aun temblaba de ver como desapareció killua junto con alluka y izuku

"porque killua-san hiso eso a midoriya-chan, acaso será parte de un entrenamiento de intuición" – pensó tsuyu aun recordando como killua noqueaba a izuku como si nada – "y no solo eso" – tambien recordó como killua desapareció de una forma sigilosa y silenciosa sujetando a alluka y izuku al mismo tiempo – " killua-san, parece ser casi un símbolo de la paz como all might" – ahora mirando el cielo azul

 **Mientras en la enfermería**

Me sorprende que le dieras un golpe al chico – dijo recovery girl muy enojada

Y si estuvo enojada por ver a izuku inconsciente además de que killua le conto que el fue el que lo noqueo, y no solo eso tambien le conto que el mocoso dijo. Que all might se volvió un poco lento, eso le preocupo a recovery girl, pero eso no cambia como killua lo noqueo, aunque seguía enfadada

Y ahora que sigue, golpearle con tus garras – dijo recovery girl bastante enojada

No es que te ponga así recovery-san, además si tal vez deba noquear al mocoso con mis garras – dijo killua mostrando su mano derecha y liberando sus garras, eso fue una mala idea

¡killua-kun! – dijo alluka enojada mientras mira a killua pero killua la mira con su sonrisa gatuna

Eh. Como sea pero no hagas eso… entendiste killua-chan – dijo recovery girl

Hai, hai, hai – dijo killua como sin nada con las manos en la nuca mientras miraba el techo

Después de un segundo, la puerta se abro rápidamente y vieron all might en su forma normal y junto con su traje de héroe pero bastante grande, su respiración estaba agitada y miraba a los tres

Llegue en un mal momento – dijo all might

No en absoluto – dijo killua

De hecho – dijo recovery girl con una sonrisa siniestra mientras que killua empezó a temblar

Había pasado unos minutos, en eso minutos recovery girl le conto todo a all might eso hiso que all might tambien se enojara un poco con killua pero eso ya paso. En eso minutos killua le conto a all might que se volvió un poco lento, gracia por lo que dijo izuku. All might estaba algo sorprendido y asombrado, por cuanto habia entrenado izuku que podría ver a gran velocidad, eso significo que el podría ver y medir la velocidad, como la velocidad de all might

Habia pasado horas, izuku habia despertado pero confundido por ver que, el estaba en una camilla en la enfermería de la yuuei, luego se sento en el borde de la camilla mientras recordó como el, fue noqueado en un instante pero.

Veo que despertaste – dijo recovery girl que estaba cerca de la camilla sentada en una silla

Recovery girl-san – dijo izuku sin darse cuenta que ella estaba aquí pero la mira – que acaba de ocurrir y como llegue aquí – bastante confundido

Bueno, lo que acaba de ocurrir fue que tu maestro te noqueo – dijo recovery girl

Eso hiso que izuku recordara todo, incluso ese dolor en su nuca pero el dolor se había ido y su vista se había nublado, en un segundo sus ojos se habían cerrado.

Con que hiso eso jejeje – dijo izuku rascando su cabeza

No puedo creer que killua-chan haría eso a su propio alumno – dijo recovery girl bastante enojada

Eso ya no importa recovery girl-san, killua-sensei solo lo hacia por lo que dije cuando all might se marcho – dijo izuku

Eso lo se, killua-chan nos dijo eso – dijo recovery girl eso hiso que izuku se sorprenda – y no solo eso también all might estaba sorprendido, pero estaba feliz de ver cuanto has entrenado joven midoriya – con una sonrisa

Bueno, algo lo mejor posible de ser aún más fuerte que killua-sensei y all might – dijo izuku con una sonrisa y emocionado

Con esas palabras, recovery girl estaba recordando eso viejos tiempo cuando gon estaba aquí, eso hiso que ella lo curara todo el tiempo y escuchando todo lo que gon decía en sus aventura y sus misiones como héroes. Ahora volvió a la realidad y miro a izuku

Sigue asi, joven midoriya sé que te harás aún más fuerte que esos dos – dijo recovery girl

Lo hare – dijo izuku levantándose de la camilla mientras miro su reloj de plata en su mano derecha, canalizo un poco de su nen y giro el pequeño tornillo y vio que la pantalla cambio de color de rojo a azul y lo presiono cambiando su traje de héroe. Al uniforme de la yuuei

Vaya joven midoriya, se nota que killua-chan te hiso un buen regalo no – dijo recovery girl señalando el reloj de plata

Si, este reloj es el mejor jejeje – dijo izuku atesorando el reloj de plata que le había regalado

 **Mientras en los pasillos**

Había pasado unos minutos, izuku habia caminando en los pasillos de la yuuei hasta llegar en la aula 1-A y la abrió mientras, que kirishima voltea y lo mira

Oh es Midoriya – dijo kirishima cuando lo miro

Casi todos los alumnos se acercaron a el, estaban felices y emocionado de saber que tan fuerte es Izuku, eso hiso que el se sorprenda un poco pero como podía hablar, con solo ver a casi los alumnos cerca suyo no pudo decir una palabra.

Buen trabajo, en tu batalla contra bakugou. Nunca había visto una batalla así de emocionante – dijo kirishima con una sonrisa

Además de la pelea, nunca habia visto alguien asi de veloz, te habías movido como el viento – dijo hanta

Has hecho un gran trabajo – dijo mina muy emocionada

Incluso, has hecho un agujero en la pared en la prueba, con un solo golpe. Debo admitirlo, por muy pequeño sean tus músculos, si tienes una inmensa fuerza – dijo sato

Sobre todo, tu forma de pelea fue muy elegante. Pero… - dijo yuga en su asiento y mirando a izuku

Has hecho un gran trabajo – dijo mina aun mas emocionada que dio unos brincos

Eh – dijo izuku bastante confundido

Me llamo kirishima eijiro – dijo kirishima señalándose con el pulgar – todos vamos a entrenar junto justo ahora - luego señalando a hanta

Soy sero hanta, un gusto – dijo hanta

Yo soy aoyama yuga – dijo yuga

Me llamo sato, un gusto – dijo sato con una sonrisa

Y yo me llamo, ashido mina. Tambien es un gusto conocerte midoriya – dijo mina agarrando las manos de izuku y empezando a moverla por la emoción

Un gusto, je je je – dijo izuku bastante nervioso

Midoriya-chan – dijo una voz conocida haciendo que izuku mirara y vio a tsuyu

Tsuyu-chan – dijo izuku empezando a caminar hacia tsuyu

Es bueno ver que estés bien, pensé que el golpe que te dio tu. Sensei te dejaría inconsciente por unos horas – dijo tsuyu mirando a izuku

Si. Pero he salido de peores cosa que killua-sensei hace en mi entrenamiento – dijo izuku

Por cierto, dime, que clase de entrenamiento hace, killua-san – dijo tsuyu

Bueno. el hace entrenamiento básico, pero lo hace para poder usar bien, el nen. Incluso hubo momentos que… - dijo izuku

¡Tokoyami-kun! – grito tenya caminando hacia tokoyami que estaba sentado enzima de la mesa - ¡no debes sentarse enzima de la mesa, es una falta de respeto! – grito tenya

Si que eres muy ruidoso – dijo tokoyami mirando otro lado

"debo admitir, que lida-kun no cambiara en nada" – pensó izuku mientras miraba a tenya

Ahora en la puerta de entrada del salón, fue abierta, por uraraka y kaminari que en sus brazos llevaban unas toneladas de libros de la biblioteca

Oye uraraka, si quieres podemos ir a comer, solo pídelo – dijo kaminari a uraraka

Que tal un… - dijo uraraka pensando de que quiere comer, pero luego voltea y mira a izuku - ¡deku-kun! – dijo uraraka con una sonrisa mientras corre en donde izuku y tsuyu estaban – ¡es bueno que despertara! ¡Pensaba que estaría inconsciente por un dia! – dijo uraraka

"eso pensaba ella" - pensó izuku con una sonrisa pero luego mira el pupitre de katsuki que estaba vacío – por cierto, uraraka-san – dijo izuku sin voltear

Después de unos segundo vemos a izuku corriendo por todo el pasillo incluso recordó que uraraka dijo, "tratábamos de detenerlo, pero solo se fue a casa sin decir nada" luego miro por la ventana de l yuuei y lo vio, katsuki se iba caminando hacia la salida. Izuku pudo abrir una de las ventanas y salto sobre ella, y aterrizo al suelo, pero después se levanto y corrió en donde estaba katsuki pero unos metros atrás

¡kacchan! – grito izuku, eso hiso que katsuki dejara de caminar y diera media vuelta

Ah… que quieres deku – dijo katsuki dando una mirada a izuku para intimidarle, pero eso no fusiono

Dime, una cosa. Acaso, estas enojado por no decirte la verdad de mi entrenamiento o, será que estas enojado por ocultarte sobre mi habilidades de nen que aprendí por killua-sensei – dijo izuku mirando a katsuki

Je… enojado, a que, quieres llegar con eso deku – dijo katsuki para mantener la calma

Pensé que estaría enojado por no decirte la verdad, y ocultarte sobre mi control sobre el nen, ya que killua-sensei me conto una cosa ante de terminar la primera prueba, me conto unas cosas bastante confusa. Pero me dijo que algún día te harás mas fuerte y te ablandaras, eso nunca lo pude creer pero… si es asi, estaré emocionado de esperar por nuestro combate – dijo izuku apretando sus puños con la emoción es estaba acumulada en su interior

Combate… ¡no entiendo, que mierda dices deku! – Grito katsuki con rabia mientras apretaba sus puños, izuku estaba sorprendido – ¡ante pensaba, ser el centro de atención, para que todos notara que mi particularidad era superior a todas!, pero ¡solo fue sueño, Ni siquiera podía llegar a los talones, ni siquiera a ese tipo de hielo! – Recordando la cara y la particularidad de todoroki - ¡mierda! ¡tambie, tuve que aceptar cada palabra que decía esa chica de pelo de caballo! – poniendo su ante brazo en su frente y con la mirada arriba – y ahora tu, deku. Un simple nerd que no tiene particularidad, y ahora a podido vencer a alguien con particularidad usando cualquier cosa, incluso recibiendo un entrenamiento duro, eso, eso, eso ¡me molesta, y mucho! – grito katsuki con lagrimas en los ojos

Puedes ser que te moleste, pero ante de conocer a killua-sensei el me mostro una manera de hacerme alguien diferente, y era el esfuerzo. Con ello, pude llegar a ser a alguien nuevo, tranquilo, relajado y concentrado, eso fue lo que me mostro ante de entrenar mi nen… y se que algún día, tu harás lo mismo solo que será menos engreído y muy abierto a todo – dijo izuku con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su amigo/rival con lagrimas en sus ojos

Tsk – exclamo katsuki dando la vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia la salida – no entiendo nada lo que dices. Pero en algún día seré yo que te derrotara – dijo katsuki sin voltear

Y ese dia. Lo esperare – dijo izuku con una sonrisa mientras dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la academia

Pero ante de dirigirse hacia la academia, killua estaba mirando por la ventana y pudo mirar a izuku y katsuki teniendo una conversación o discusión, pero noto que izuku hiso un buen trabajo, aun le faltaba mucho pero lo hiso bien.

Killua-kun – dijo alluka que estaba atrás de el, eso hiso que el volteara y mirara a alluka

Que ocurre, alluka-chan – dijo killua

Me preguntaba si podemos tener nuestra cita mañana. Que dices – dijo alluka con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Me parece bien, aunque debo buscar una niñera para ya sabes quien – dijo killua tratando de pensar

Que tal, si midoriya-kun la vaya a cuidar, que dices – dijo alluka

Me parece bien, le diré que no habrá entrenamiento mañana, además hoy tendrán un dia sin clases ya que los alumnos se lo han ganado, por haber aprobado la primera prueba de la academia. Aunque tendré que llamarlo para que venga a la mansión – dijo killua

Eso es cierto, pero recuerda que ella esta ansiosa de conocer a midoriya-kun, aunque no tuvo la oportunidad ya que tuvimos que dejarla encerrada por su poder – dijo alluka un poco triste

Puede ser, pero recuerda que su poder no le haría daño a nadie – dijo killua mirando a su esposa

Eso ya lo se, pero ella tiene una pequeña parte de mi. Eso me hace pensar que yo no debí ser tu esposa killua-kun – dijo alluka con una lagrimas en sus ojos. Pero de repente killua la abraza con fuerza eso hiso que alluka se sorprenda

Pero que dices, alluka no debes pensar que no debiste ser mi esposa. Recuerda que me enamore de ti, no por ser bella, ni por tener un cuerpo que cualquier hombre deseara. Me enamore de ti, por se amable, generosa, y a veces un poco infantil, pero eso es lo que me enamore mas de ti – dijo killua levantando la barbilla de alluka y la acerca unos centímetros hacías sus labios – incluso tus ojos, cada vez que los veo. Me hace sentir como fuera encantados por ellos – dijo killua con una cálida sonrisa, eso hiso que alluka se sonrojara y diera una cálida sonrisa, luego de unos segundos se dieron un beso rápido en los labios – alluka, te amo

Killua, te amo – dijo alluka aferrándose en el pecho de killua, mientras que killua abraza la cintura de alluka.

 **Continuara**

 **Izuku: es bueno que la yuuei no diera un dia libre, pero no entiendo porque tengo que ser un niñero**

 **Killua: ya cállate mocoso, recuerdas que me debes miles de favores, por haberte entrenado**

 **Izuku: es cierto, pero quien esa niña que kacchan salvo**

 **Killua: quien sabe, ahora tengo que idear un plan para mi cita con alluka**

 **Izuku: en el próximo capitulo: tres especiales corto, niñera, niña misteriosa y la cita**

 **Killua: es hora de ir más alla**

 **Izuku/killua: ¡PLUS ULTRA!**

 **HOLA SOY YO, perdón por la demora, y espero que le hayas gustados las historias que invente aunque, ya sabrán soy un loco escritor, asi que espero que le haya gustado este capitulo. Y cometen si le gusto o no. Sin mas que decir**

 **MATTANE**


End file.
